Ronny Divonny
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: I was doing it again, I know I shouldn't but it feels so good and as long as my parents don't know it's all good right? Yaoi, Languge, CrossD
1. I'm Ron Stoppable

**Ronny Divonny**

 **Stage 1- I'm Ron..Ron Stoppable**

 _I was doing it again, I know I shouldn't but it feels so good and as long as my parents don't know it's all good right?_

I went to the back of my closet and opened the hidden compartment, revealing a cardboard box. I pulled it out of the floor and opened it, revealing several sexy costumes. I pulled out my favorite, the sexy black cat costume.

I stripped down til I was bare as a bone then I jumped into the costume, blushing as the bulge in the panties grew a bit. I cautiously went into the bathroom downstairs and checked myself out in the mirror, I just wished I had time to go all out, make up and all that.

I wasn't even in the whole outfit just the tight cut off shirt, the tight black panties and the short skirt.

I threw in the kneels and strutted around, feeling fantastic. After the runway walking, I went about my business, doing my homework and my laundry.

When I heard the car pull in, I ran up into attic and changed into my street clothes then stashed my passions in the box under the floorboards.

I closed the closet doors and jumped on my bed, then started up my computer. I started an online game as my dad came up the stairs.

"What are you up to?"-My Dad

"Oh, how was school? Oh it was fine ya know school stuff, but thanks for asking."

"Answer my question."

"I'm playing a game, online." I turned the screen so he could see, last time I played a bit more defensively and he freaked, took me forever to get my computer back even though I'm sure they somehow track every single site I go to.

"I was talking about your evil plan involving this Felix friend we never see." His voice was stern but I was so not in the mood for this right now, I never am but especially right now.

"Nothing but you know what, you know what? Even if I had a plan why would I tell you? What would I get out of it?" I don't enjoy acting like the bad creature they make me feel like even for a second, but it gets them off my back for a while.

He angrily left the room and I calmly exhaled, before getting invested in the game.

I played the game until it was dinner time, then I trudged down to the kitchen as I had to join my parents for dinner. I literally have to go down and join them or they'll drag me down the stairs. I don't know why they think I'm some evil madman, well I know why, but it's so ridiculous.

I'm not a violent person, quite the opposite really. I never as so much got into a fight all my life, a few heated arguments but never anything physical, I don't like fighting and never will. You'd think they'd remember that but no, I throw on a dress a few times then exclaim to love being in it and they hit the crazy meter instantly.

I slowly ate my food, since I was forced to stay with them and in their line of sight until they were finished with their food. For at least an hour my father and mother talked while I ignored nearly everything that was said unless it was directed to me.

After dinner I cleared the table and we parted our ways. I went back to my room and continued playing my game. I went to sleep somewhat later than I should have but luckily I fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in my man outfit, did my morning routines before leaving my room. I ate my breakfast with my parents and they drove me to school. I got out and headed inside, watching the girls go by, admiring their attire and wishing I could be like them all the time.

I went about my day, being bored in class and talking with my only friend, Felix Renton.

Felix has only been at Middleton for about six months but we were tight together. I felt so happy when we met on his first day, he was in my PE class and I forgot my clothes at home and he didn't have his yet, so we sat and talked with each other during the entire period.

After that we were always together when we could since he always had to go straight home after school but we could always hung out on Fridays and sometimes Saturday if it was ok with his mom. I never let Felix go to my house, I made excuses every time he asked but we both knew I wasn't telling the truth. So eventually I just told him that my parents were really off and I didn't want him to judge me because of them.

I smiled as we sat next to each other, well he sat at the head of the table in his chair and I sat at the actual table. I smiled at when when our gaze met, he smiled back and we resumed eating.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something..."-Felix putting down his fork and getting my attention. He scratched the back of his head and looked like a blush was forming in his cheeks.

"What's up?"- I looked at him, wondering.

"Well you know that the final dance is coming up right?"

"Yeah it's like tomorrow night right? What about it?"

"Well uhh did you have anyone in mind ya know to take?"

"No, wasn't even planning on going since I don't have anyone to go with."

"Oh well you uh could go with...me."

My jaw dropped as I was stuck in a state of shock, all I could do was look at him and try to close my jaw.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant as friends of course!" I knew he was lieing, his flustered face matched with that fake smile with desperate look told me everything. I had a deep fear about the situation but I had to say something, he's my faithful best, and only, friend.

"Uuhhh uuhhh sure...fine I'm game.." I weighed what I said as I saw the look of joy on his face. I tried to smile to match his, but all I could think about was what would my parents say.

"Cool want me to pick you up or-"

"..no no I'll go..and get you..."

"Thanks Ronny, I've never been to an actual dance it'll be so much fun~"

I just nodded and wondered what everyone else would think, especially my parents, when we go through those double doors, everyone will probably stare and laugh.

Though despite what I was feeling, it made me glad to see a wide smile on Felix's face.

I ate my food in silence as I pondered what I was going to tell my parents. Lunch ended with Felix being totally stoked and me faking a smile at him.

The rest of the day was me dreading going home, not even my cat suit would make me feel better.

 _..well I haven't told them about the dance yet, see no reason to now... could just say me and Felix are hanging out it is Felix Friday..hopefully they won't find out...  
_

* * *

After school, I hopped on my blue scooter and rode home. Once home, I grabbed a snack and went into my attic, closing the door behind me. I laid on my bed thinking endlessly, going back and forth with the pros and the cons.

Eventually I reached a conclusion, meaning way into the late night and after telling my parents that I was gonna chill with Felix tomorrow night, I decided that this was gonna make Felix's day so I have to be a great friend and keep him happy.

Friday morning..I wasn't all that excited for today but I'm doing for Felix, so it's more than worth it. I went about my day as usual, when it was lunch time I got to see a very excited Felix and we set up a time for me to pick him up at 7:30.

That night, after dinner with my parents, I went into my room picking two outfits, one was a blue suit and the other was my cat suit. I went to the dusty mirror in and chanted to myself into it while wearing my beautiful black lace. I chanted that I can do this and that I'm doing for Felix, I chanted over and over until a smile formed on my face.

I took off the cat suit but kept the underwear, I needed a piece of it to help me get through this.

After stashing the cat suit away, I reluctantly dawned the suit. The suit was blue with a white shirt, I never felt so uncomfortable in my own skin but I sucked it up and grabbed the essentials before checking where my parents were.

Since they were in the living room I bolted for the door and didn't tell them that I was living until I was 99% out side of the actual house.

I jumped on my ride and rode it to Felix's. I parked in front then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I few moments the door opened, revealing Felix in a black suit and a green shirt.

"Ron~ on the dot~ bye mom!"Felix smiled as he left his house, closing the door after him. "Ron I have a confession to make.."

"What's up?"

"I don't really want to go to the dance ... I want to go on a date..with you.."

"Sure~ but I don't have anything planned..."

"Well that's fine are you hungry? We can go out~"

"I-I didn't bring much money...I have some at ...home though.."

"I think I gotcha covered."

"I can't ask you to do that, least let me pay my half, that way I won't feel bad if I get a lot of food..."

"Fine..hop on and I'll take you home and you can do your thing..do you have a restaurant in mind?" I jumped on the back of his chair.

"Yep~ my favorite place, Bueno Nacho~if that's ok with you?"

"No that's sounds cool are they open?"

"They close in like two hours, my man~ umm uhh~ sorry."

"No complaints here~ let's go." I smiled as I told him the address and surprisingly he had GPS all up on his ride which got even cooler as we literally flew to my house, it was so cool.

"So I'm curious..you seemed a bit relived when I asked you out? I thought you'd react the exact opposite, saying that it was too much."

"I feel ya but here's the thing, you see going to a big event with a guy, well with anyone, puts ideas in people's head and determining on what else happens people can really judge you. Especially the cheerleaders here are so heartless enough to people just asking them out, my self at one point included. But this would probably open a whole new chapter of torment neither of us need. But going on a date would just be you and me, mainly no one else."

"Oh I didn't think it was such a big deal..sorry."

"Don't be, you're awesome man, wish more people could be like you."

"Crippled or in a wheelchair?"

"Ahaha no~! Just Absolutely Awesome~ oh...we're here..."

"Is something wrong? You seem tense.." I frowned as we landed, but I didn't want Felix to know the bane of my existence.

"It's nothing.." I got off and unlocked the door, walking inside after telling Felix to wait.

I went inside and was at the bottom of the stairs when my mom stopped me.

"Ron your back? What's wrong you get bored with your lastest victim or.. You didn't harm the poor dear did you? How could you! Why can't you be a normal child?!"-mom

"I forgot my wallet." I ignored most of what they said when they start to ramble, I walked up a few steps while she ranted at me.

"Why do you need your wallet? What could you possibly need with that? What are you planning? Why are you doing something illegal? Why can't you be a good boy?"

"Cuz I'm going out, no not like that, we're just going side for a quick bite."

"Your talking about that new kid Felix aren't you? You leave that nice normal boy alone, and if you're not "going out" why are you dressed like that? Not that it's the worst thing you ever wore. Surprised that you'd wear something some manly."

"Ugh! Mom I can't do this right now Felix is waiting for me."

"Don't you take that tone with me! I'm a normal person and you will talk to me with respect!"

"I don't have a..I'm...sorry but I'm in a hurry.." I walked up two steps.

"Why? What's special about this Felix? You've been about this Felix for a little over a month and we've never met him. And since I know you don't have a moral code, I'll just remind you that you shouldn't be corrupting poor young boys to your wicked ways!"

"What do you think I'm gonna do? It's just another Felix Friday, I'm always just chilling with Felix on Fridays..and Saturdays when I can."

"That's what I don't like, why Friday and Saturday? Do his parents leave for the weekend on Fridays? And come back Sunday? Or do they go to bed earlier on Fridays and you play your sick games on their innocent child?"

"...you know these are questions that Felix should probably answer..Felix would you mind telling my mother that I'm not a demon craving the innocence of man?" With my mother's shocked expression I hurried up the stairs then up to the attic. Getting a glimpse of Felix entering the house as my mother turned around. I heard some talking in the distance but I focused more on finding my wallet.

Luckily it was on the dresser so I just grabbed it and ran, noting liking the idea of Felix being alone with either one of my insane parents, let alone both of them. But I was too late when I reached the top of the stairs both of my parents were talking to Felix.

"Ready to go man?" I rushed down the stairs.

"Yes, please let's go."-Felix poking his head from around my parents.

"You go on, Ron will catch up shortly."-My mom, showing Felix to the door as my dad stopped me in my tracks.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you never give up on your sick games?"-Dad

"I'm trying to hang out with my only friend."

"In this? This is NOT just hanging out attire. This is too formal, and surprisingly manly for you,what sick thoughts did you plant inside that poor boy's head?"

"Don't you think his life is hard enough without you? But you probably love this is, you sick-"-Mom

"You know poor, defenseless Felix is out there in the cold waiting..not too polite keeping him waiting. Hm?"-I said, desperately hoping that they'd cut this short.

"Fine but we are not done. You come back here in one hour."

"You better not lay a finger on that innocent soul."-Dad

"Ugh, yeah..don't worry."

"By the way where are you taking him? To your cult with the other demons?"-Mom

"Yeah then I'm gonna show him the fountain of youth and make him young forever."

"Don't you dare talk to us normal people like that, now go! And we're calling his parents to make sure you haven't done anything to that nice boy!"

I didn't even answer as I walked out of the house sighing as I approached Felix.

"Well I can see why you were so tense before..are they always like that?"

"Now you know why I never want to leave your house, the few moments I spend with them on weekdays are already a pain, now imagine the weekend with nothing but."

"Rough really, but they were nice to me ...kinda..."

"How many times did they refer to me as "it"?"

"..wasn't keeping track it made me feel weird..why are they like that?"

"I have no idea, I'm sure they just enjoy tormenting me."

"I'm sure there's love deep down."

"I'll die before they show me any of that, but can we talk about something aside from them? Please?"

"Of course~ so is this a date date or just a date~?" I smiled as Felix blushed and we flew off to Bueno Nacho.

"Well depending on how good it goes buddy~ though I have a pretty good feeling~" I smiled as my wallet was stacked with paper, meaning I don't have to pinch any pennies tonight.

"You know...this means a lot to me..."

"Well I figured, that's why I said yes to going to the dance with you."

"You also said yes to going out with me~"

"That's because in the short time that we have been friends; you're really the highlight of my day, especially since once I get home I only have an hour before my parents get home. Expect on Fridays where I can go straight to yours cuz your mom gets off earlier~"

"Yeah life must've been rough for you."

"It was fine up until puberty."

"Ehehe I feel that Ron-man~ is that Bueno Nacho?"

"Yep~ takes us down steel wheels~" Felix landed a few feet away from the entrance and we entered he restaurant together, going straight to the counter.

I instantly ordered my own plater of food and paid for it. Then Felix ordered his thing and paid for it before he found us a seat at a booth.

"You sure you want to be near a booth?"

"Weather it be booth or table I've got the best seat in the house~"

"Speaking of which don't you ever get bored just sitting there?"

"Well Ron if I could walk, I'd walk."

I chuckled at the way he said it and he even smiled so all was good.

"How come your chair is so awesome~?"

"My mom is a super cyber robotics engineer, so she tricked out my chair."

"Woah cool...what's cyber robotics?"

"Basically building super cool robots."

"Woah like future robots?"

"Not there yet but it's not as impossible as once thought."

"That's so cool~ so aside from being stuck in a chair and playing video games what do you do for fun?"

"Well I really like basket ball, tennis, don't like golf that much but I do like bowling~ oh and roller coasters~"

"Well then looks like we have a selection of things to do next Friday~"

"Felix Friday is what you called it right~?"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head just as the cashier rang the bell, symbolizing that our food was ready.

I laughed a bit nervously as Felix went to go grab it. He returned with a platter in his lap and a tray in his free hand.

He put his food down on the table then slid mine over.

"Get ready to see what a real pig eats like."

"Betcha I can out pig ya~"

"Oh so you think you got what it takes~? You're so on~"

"Bring it Ron Man~"

We dove into our food and even though I had much more than he did, I finished a few seconds after he did.

"I'm sure that I won that one~"-Felix, patting his stomach.

"No way Wheelie, more food more points~"

"...fine but next time we get the same thing~"

"Yeah keep talking~ ready to go~?"

"Yep and I have some place I want to take you to."

"Right on right on let's go~"

We put our trays away then headed out, once outside I hopped on Felix's wheels and he flew is to a large hill just out side the city.

We landed at the very top and I jumped off, looking up at the clear night sky.

"Hey come lay with me~" I sat down a few inches in front of his chair. Felix joined me, sliding out of his chair and moving closer to me though he was keeping a respectable distance. However, I wanted him closer, like really up close, I don't know why; maybe because he still wants to be with me, even after meeting my parents or the fact that he actually really likes me. I pulled him a bit closer, my heart racing as I looked into his eyes. Just then his phone rang, he answered it and I had a second to think out my feelings.

* * *

He told her what was going on and was allowed to stay out a bit longer. When he hung up a waited a second before diving in. With closed eyes, I planted a kiss on his cheek just before I heard a click. I opened my eyes to see Felix's phone pointing at us. I pulled back with wide eyes and a bright blush.

"Ah sorry!"

"No damage done my man~ but I guess that makes it my turn now huh~?" Felix took another picture but this time it was of him kissing my blushing cheek.

He played a bit with his phone while I processed what just happened. I was in an embarrassed state of shock, I loved what just happened but confused by it as well, like where the pictures necessary but then again, won't I want to look back on this night; the night I was truly happy.

At some point, probably within a minute, though I was so out of it I couldn't tell ya; he put his phone away and pulled me into a hug.

"So we're a thing now?..." I asked, still processing.

"Is that ok?"

"It's just that I've never been in a relationship before and have been told daily that I'm hell bent on corrupting people. That messes with a guy ya know."

"Don't worry I'm always here for you~"

I smiled as I looked into Felix's eyes and squeezed him a bit tighter.

"You're the best~"

"I know~"

"Woah ego much?"

"Heheh~ it's a beautiful night isn't it? Mind if I get one last pic?"

"Yes it is and no I don't mind."

Felix pulled out his phone one more time and held it in front of us, our cheeks pressing against each other while he took a picture of our bright smiles. He put his phone away and we kissed each other, I might have gotten a bit too into it, rubbing his cheeks and other parts of his body, but I didn't care he was so perfect and he loved me, what more could I want.

We shared one more kiss but this one was long and passionate, I didn't want to return home but I had too, eventually.

We headed back, but not in any hurry as we enjoyed the late night breeze as we flew through the air.

Eventually we reached my home, which I rose an eyebrow at.

"Wait shouldn't I take you home first?"

"No cuz this way, on any given day you can "remember" to grab your scooter and maybe spend some more time doing something else~ and with me~?"

"Well a valid excuse to leave my parents during any given argument is something I can't pass up..." I jumped off Felix's ride as I thought it over.

"Yep and I'll see you tomorrow~" Felix flew off waving to me and I waved back as I slowly walked up to my door. I unlocked it and walked in, instantly being jumped by my parents.

"Where is he!?"mom

"Who?"

"You devil! What have you done to that poor boy?!"-Dad

"Oh, ugh I took him home."

"I called Mrs Renton ten minutes ago and he wasn't there, he was supposed to be with you so what have you done with him!?"mom

"I. took. him. home."

"No stop lying and confess the evil deed have you done to him!"Dad

"What do you think I did to him?"

"Oh my lord, you killed him!"Mom

"What?" My eyes widened as my mother started crying, just a waterfall of tears started flooding down her face.

"How could you do such a thing to a misfortunate soul!? We should have known not to let you out!"

"We should inform the police, they can deal with this foul soulless creature. Don't worry my sweet we will have justice fore that unfortunate soul."Dad, holding mom close as she wheeped.

"Ok, you go do that, I'm going up stairs."- I rolled my eyes as I walked passed my parents and made it up two steps before being stopped.

"Why? So you can escape?"Dad

"...I'm walking away from the front door..if I was gonna escaped wouldn't I just go through the front door, or just not come back at all?"

"You devils have twisted logic I know you enjoy upsetting us up standing samaritans."

"Woah upstanding?..I'll believe that once I see it." I continued up the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" I said from the top as I entered my room. I switched into my pajamas and grabbed my phone before jumping on my bed.

I called Felix and waited for him to pick up, which was quicker than I thought.

"Sup Ronny I had lots of fun on our date~ so what's up~?"

"Can you please have your mom call my parents and tell them that your ok and home."

"Yeah why?"

"They think I murdered you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I'm sure once my mom stops crying they'll call the police."

"Oh my god, ok just give me a minute."

"Oh wait!"

"What's up?"

"Can you also ask her if I can stay over on Saturday please!? I do not want to deal with them over the week end."

"Yeah I'll ask."

"Thanks~ can I call you back in like fifteen?"

"Course Ron-man~"

I hung up and left my room, waiting on top of the stairs, waiting for the call as I could still hear my mother crying over her overactive and vivid imagination.

Though I did hear the phone ring and my mother answering it.

"Hello? Oh Mrs Renton I'm terribly sorry for your tragic loss, Felix was a very well behaved young man ... ...oh he did, did he, well that's good to hear...oh that was...nothing ...just taking acting lessons that's all...thank you the instructor thought so too...well I better let you go...yes you too, good bye."

My eyebrows raised and I stormed back inside my room, closing the door. Just as I got back in bed my door flew open, with my parents scowling down at me.

"What did you do to the innocent woman?"-Mom

"Apparently I killed her too..."

Just then my phone rang, I looked at it and it was Felix. I answered it. "Hey Felix you still dead?"

"Only my legs Ron man~ so my mom is thinking about it also she's kinda worried about your mom.."

"Yeah she's crazy-"

Before I could finish my sentence my mother snatched my phone.

"I don't know who you are but you are a wretched being for posing as that nice young man!-"-Mom

I snatched my phone back before my mother scared him off.

"I'm so sorry Felix, I'll call you back before you're subjected to too much crazy." I hung up the phone before Felix could even begin to say good bye, giving a stern look to my mother.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!"

"That was Felix not someone posing or something, that was the real Felix and you're scaring him."

"Then it's for the best, you can't hurt him if he doesn't want to be around you."

My jaw would've dropped but I reminded myself that my parents really are crazy and nothing they do, weird or not, should surprise me all that much. But even saying that won't stop the fact that my heart burned at her words.

"Though I suppose a night in a jail cell will teach you to stop corrupting the innocent."

"You can't be serious..."

My answer was her demanding me to stay put and going down stairs. I instantly called Felix.

"Well about the sleep over.."

"Oh geeze what's up Ron? You sound scarred."

"My moms gonna call the cops, so you guys; might be visited if she goes through with this."

"Oh my god! Seriously? Not cool."

"Yeah just thought that if it happens you should know what's it's about. And sorry that she thought you're an impostor."

"I know what's up with that?"

"Honestly I'm pretty sure that once I went through my series of phases in the first few years of puberty, she turned to super mega religious books which are filled with things about demons taking over human bodies or pretending to be human for some demonic goal, and stuff. I don't know, all I do know is that both of my parents got super invested in that stuff instead of any actual scientific research dealing with teenagers."

"So she thinks you're a demon ... thing?"

"More or less...probably more. But you're cool least she figures that I'm apparently the only bad person in the world causing chaos and other things blah blah blah, I tap out once they begin to ramble on and on."

"Can't blame ya there, side note if this all blows over, so my mom is gonna be out of town this weekend and is unsure about letting you stay over, though she does like the idea of having you come over and having some bonding time with me but not too much bonding~-"

"Oh I understand...maybe we, I don't know, could uh set like a schedule of when to check in? And stuff?"

"Not a bad idea, I'll tell her but also she was wondering that if you do come over, would you could stay over on Sunday too, she'll even pay you for "babysitting"."

"That's sweet but I want my payment to be a kiss from you~"

"Deal~! I'll even give you two~ on both cheeks if you're a good boy~"

"Oh~ but what if I'm a bad boy~ whatcha gonna do spank me~?"

"Something tells me you'd enjoy that~"

"Ehehe~ well go tell your mom about our idea and that If I do that my parents will probably be calling her and saying that I'm a horrible person, whose gonna suck out your soul or something."

"You know they really shouldn't be treating you so bad, you're really a great person and only deserve half of it."

"Awe you're so- ahaha~ you suck~! You suck so much~!"

"Whatever~ Ron man~ I'll be right back."

"Gotcha Wheelie~"

As Felix went to talk to his mom, who was like the best mom ever, I was so jealous well still kinda am since she's so sweet and supportive of Felix while I get the third degree every time I do something. I hope I can stay over I can't even imagine what'd they do.

I laid in bed, wondering about Felix, thinking about what to do on our next date, bowling or basket ball or tennis, All of it sounded fun but then I thought of what to do after that, catch an indoor movie? Go to a carnival? Or grab a pizza or go to Bueno Nacho before playing video games?

My mind was swimming in the countless wonderful possibilities I could have with Felix, I didn't hear the first few rings from my phone. So when I finally did I quickly answered.

"Felix what's the bizz?"

"You're in the clear~! just come over at like 6:30, I know it's early, sorry, but you can stay over all night and all day~!"

"Awesomeness I'll start packing right now~" I got up and turned on the light to my room as I told Felix about the several ideas I had for our next date. I went in my closet and grabbed my small suit case well large gym bag I stopped using, as Felix told me his ideas. "Sounds like fun, hey how's your mom?"

"She's good, she just went to bed cuz she's gotta wake up early to make her plane. Why?" I went over to my dresser and started packing.

"Because she talked with my mother and I want to make sure she didn't get a craziness overload."

"Heh~ nah she's all good, but does think that mom is kinda ..screwy."

"And that's putting it nicely~ I'm so glad I'm coming over tomorrow~ this means a lot to me."

"No problem usually we're pretty chill once we get home it's just that there was a science convention, started on Wednesday ends this Sunday; so she wants to at least get the tail end of it."

"Sounds cool, I totally fail at science though, like I just can't compute, you probably don't know what it's like with your super nice science mom's always there to help you out."

"True dat true dat...oh I gotta go Ronny~ see ya tomorrow~"

"You too Felix~" We hung up and I continued to pack, making sure that even if something goes wrong, clothing wise, I never have to retain here.

* * *

I hid my bag in an old box next to my bed, not wanting my parents to notice it if they were to barge in for any reason.

I hopped in bed and let my phone charge through the night. I had a very bipolar dream, none of which could I recall once I woke up at like 5. I groggily got out of bed, put on shoes and grabbed my bag then cautiously headed for the front door.

I went to the door, opening it very slowly before closing it in the same manner, having my keys in my bag.

I looked around and sighed as I remembered that my scooter was at Felix's.

I began walking towards his house while texting him what I was up to, I figured he was still asleep though.

*Hey Felix it's Ron, just woke up and snuck out without my parents noticing. I totally forgot that I left my scooter at your place so I'm kinda just walking now, I don't really know how long it'll take me to get to your place but I'll try my best.*

*Hello Ron, this is , Felix is in the shower right now but I'll come and get you.*

*Coolness thanks Mrs R~*

After I thanked Mrs. Renton, I gave her my current address and waited there for her.

Soon I was picked up by Mrs. Renton and she drove me back to her house.

"You and Felix are really good together."

I blushed as she said those words.

"Re-really? You think so~?"

"I do..you've made him very happy, thank you for that. I was worried he'd have a rough time with the move and a new school."

"Yeah that's understandable...but he's really happier~?"

"Oh yes, though I didn't expect you two to become a couple so quickly, you do have my blessing."

"Speaking of which, I have to warn you...my parents..will call you.. like a lot probably telling you how I'm corrupting Felix. They did it to all my other friends..to the point that I wasn't allowed to hang out with them anymore. So if they call and they worry you, feel free to check in."

"..."

"Honestly I'd just never answer cuz they never call to see how you're doing...or to make sure your safe...just that you're demon..not a normal person...and never will be..." I began to sink in my seat, holding my bag, as I remembered all the times they ruined my play dates with my former friends.

"Ron.."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean-"

"I think you're a perfectly normal kid."

"Thanks~, also just so you my mom's not taking acting lessons, she really thought I killed your son."

She turned to me with a weird look as I just nodded my head and leaned back.

"They always think I'm up to something sinister...I'm just glad they didn't call the cops last night, that would've been a major pain."

"...so what are you and Felix going to do? Not play videogames all day I hope?"

"Oh yeah sorry didn't mean to unload my problems on to you. Well what were we gonna do? I think... we were gonna play a few rounds of game-igd then go out and play tennis~ or maybe it was basketball~ bowling~? I really don't remember~ but whatever we do its gonna be totally fun~"

"That's good to here, now about Felix-" We stopped in front of her house and she turned to me, getting my full attention. "He's pretty good at doing things himself like getting dress and taking showers..but if something were to happen...I want to know if you can...handle helping him out a bit."

"For everything he's done for me, it really would be the least I could do plus I like helping out friends. So don't worry or believe my parents cuz Felix is in good hands." I smiled and saluted Mrs. Renton, who smiled back. We made our way inside, I looked around trying to find Felix and frowned when I couldn't hear or see any sign of him.

"He's upstairs. I left a note on the fridge with my personal number should anything happen." I followed Felix's mom up the stairs.

"Felix is so lucky to have a mother like you... I mean umm right of course...I'm sorry, I'm being weirder than usual.." I tried to keep my mouth shut, I don't want her to take this back and tell me to go back home.

"It's ok Ron, from what I've heard and can see, you have it rough, I'm glad you can find happiness with my son, Felix." I smiled as we neared the top of the stairs.

"Yeah he's really great~ also great at like everything."

"That's Felix for you, not much he can't do or at least won't attempt even in his current condition."

"Yeah I'm glad I got to meet him and that we became friends...well I guess boyfriends technically huh?"

"I suppose so."

"...Is that...ok?"

"Yes, Ron it is, do you want to say hello? I think he's awake now. Felix? Felix, Ron is here." She knocked a few times before getting the ok from Felix to open it, revealing Felix sitting up right.

"Ron man~! How's it going?" I entered the room and walked over to him, dropping my bag at the foot of his bed.

"Good now that I get to spend a weekend with an actual friend~ it's been like three years since I've been able to do that." I sat on the side of his bed as my eyes started to water.

"Glad I could break that cycle~ umm Ron man are you ok?" I didn't answer I just grabbed Felix and pulled him close, trying my best not to cry from joy but a few tears escaped. Felix rubbed my back as I buried my head in his shoulder. "It's ok Ronny, this is what friends are for right~?"

"I-i just want to thank you and your mom so much!"

"I know buddy, come on let it out your in a safe place here." I instantly started to ball my eyes out and thank Felix, telling him a brief version of my friendship status, which was zero for three full years, four counting the last of middle school.

I told him the various ways my parents would lie or over act to the parents of my friends and eventually scare them off. They'd call nonstop and go on for hours just ranting about the things I could do to their beloved child with my demonic forces.

Though that was when I went over to another's house, whenever someone came over to my house, we never had any privacy, they were always in the same room as us; warning the kid I brought over every time I did something where it was putting a card down or going to get some water.

So unsurprisingly by the end of middle school, I was all alone, my old friends would barely even talk to me because of what happened. Not to mention that they told their other friends, who told their friends about my insane parents. So I was isolated from everyone else and picked on.

I also told him about how relieved when we first talked and connected. How he was my knight in shiny armpit and not just because he kinda was in shiny armor. I also told him that the first month we hung out on Fridays I never really told my parents about you but I did mention you from every Friday and Saturday.

Eventually I calmed down and pulled back, wiping my eyes, which were probably blood shoot.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, how embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed man, you had to let it out, no shame there." Felix motioned me to hug him again, so I did but this time it was calmer and peaceful for both of us.

"I promise that I won't do that again... I'm just so happy, feels like forever since I had a friend."

"It's all good, want to lay here with me for a while?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope~" Felix moved to the side as I took off my shoes, then I curled up to him. I closed my eyes as my head rest on his chest and accidentally fell asleep.

When I awoke I had my arms firmly around Felix's waist and the room was dark except from the morning glow coming from the window. Felix him self seemed to be catching a few Z's himself.

"Felix?...Felix you up?..." When I didn't get an answer I tried to wiggle away but he also had a firm hand around me, making sure that I wasn't going anywhere. So with nowhere to and nothing much to do, I tried to wake up Felix.

It took a while but I managed to wake the heavy sleeper. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his back as he greeted me.

"Sorry Ron man I'm not use to getting up super early on weekends." Felix sat up, so, so did I as well as take away a hand so only one arm was around his waist.

"It's cool, I'm not either, Sorry for Z'ing on you."

"It's fine, you're already in your pajamas so you came prepared~"

"Ehehe, so has your mom left?"

"Yeah a few hours ago, she wanted to say good bye and to be safe."

"Oh well I hope she has fun with the uhh ...the thing she was going to.."

"Science convention and I do too, she could use a break of her own."

"I'd imagine so...so wanna get the blood flowing with a few rounds of Zombie Mayhem~?"

"Sure but we should probably eat something for breakfast."

"Good point, mind if I check out the fridge?"

"No go ahead, I'm gonna get in my metal throne and join you shortly."

"Okay~ your highness~" I smiled as I walked out of the room and went down stairs, heading into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge door from Mrs. R.

To Ron,

Be careful, I have installed a robotic system within the this house. So if robotic arms or such come out, they mean you no harm.

-Dr. Renton

-Ps: Thank you for looking after my boy for the weekend. I premade some pasta and chicken for dinner, I don't want you two to fill up on junk food. **And you are a great kid** , have fun.

I smiled at the words retraced in pen. I took the note and plugged in her personal cell number then put the note in my pocket.

I opened the fridge to see an array of foods, I grabbed the eggs, cheese, milk, and put them on the table. Then I searched for a bowl and some spices preferably Cinnamon.

"Whatcha doing Ron man?"-Felix, entering the room as I was on all fours looking though one of the floor level cabinets.

"Hey Felix, I'm looking for a large bowl and your spice cabinet."

"I can get them." I crawled out from the cabinet and turned around to see a pair of mechanical arms come out from Felix's chair and instantly find what I was looking for. He also got me a large pan to work with.

"So what are you making me~?"

"The best eggs you've ever had~ now go warm up~ can't have you stealing my recipe~"

"All right~ thanks Ronny." I smiled as I watched Felix go into the living room, I'm glad my A in culinary wont be going to waste.

I tried my best, grabbing a few choice spices and throwing them in with the others. Though since I had time and wasn't being rushed I could take my time and really show my excellent skills.

It took me an hour to finish my master piece, I cooked four separate types of eggs and arranged them on the plate with a ketchup spiral.

"Felix do you want to eat in here?" I called out as I was washing the dishes.

"I'll eat in there." I heard Felix roll in then stop before, I'm guessing moving closer to the table. I turned around, leaving the dishes there.

I dried my hands and sat across from him.

"Woah.." Excellent

"Yep, I call it an Eggcellent Eggventure~"

"Looks yummy~ I'll just grab us some forks."

"Your just showing off now~" I watched as the robotic hands grabbed is forks and knives.

"Maybe~...maybe not~"

"So how do you like Middleton?" I asked as Felix took a picture of his meal, saying he was sending it to his mom, before he started eating.

"It's cool, my mom was relocated here to the science lab, so we had to leave but it's been good especially since I have the best friend ever~"

I blushed as Felix winked at me.

"I'm sure I have the best friend ever, glad you stayed with me, even after a run in with my parents...sorry for bailing you for a sec."

"It's cool but they are...intense..."

"Yep so I was thinking that maybe after a few rounds that we go outside and play Tennis? Or Basketball?"

"Basketball sounds nice."

"Everything sounds nice when you get to lounge in a chair all the time~"

"Jealous~?"

"A little~ so how is it? not too much?"

I said pointing at the food before Felix.

"No it's amazing~ I should have you cook for me all the time~"

"I wouldn't mind~ I can cook a lot of things~ I took culinary for the last three years. One of the only classes that I always get straight A's in."

"That's cool maybe you could teach me~"

"No way~ I'm need to have to be better at you at something~"

"Ooo~ well I guess you can have that ONE thing~"

We talked and savored the meal before chilling in the living room and starting the up the game-igd.

Felix and I played for a few hours before I admitted defeat and went to go change into shorts.

"I found this basketball in your room.." I walked down the stairs in my gym uniform, holding a basketball.

"Cool lets go I know a court w can go to."

I smiled as we headed out, I jumped on his chair and we rode to the court. Turns out it was a park, with several courts for various sports. Me and Felix found an empty court to play on.

It was fun, we played two games til one of us reached fifty, Felix won the first one by one bucket but we tied the second one until it was a free for all, so who ever could make the first bucket would be winner. It was intense and awesome, Felix ended up winning but it was really fun.

We caught our breathe, I sat on the ball while Felix brought it in for another pic, I smiled brightly as we were cheek to cheek.

Afterwards, we played another game but this time it was up to twenty five and this time I won, rubbing it in Felix's face.

I gloated some more before we headed to a hot dog stand and get some dogs before finding a good place to sit.

I made Felix get out of his chair so we could eat side by side, I had an arm around him once I finished my two dogs.

"Wanna head back and chill?"-Felix, resting his head on me.

"Sure but I'm not done holding my ...b-boyfriend~ also I hope you don't mind getting out of your chair..I know I make you do it..a lot..." I frowned and looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

"I don't mind~ I like it~" Felix held me tightly as a large smile formed on my face. We watched the people go by in peace before I helped Felix back in his chair and we headed back to his house. Once we returned home there was a message from Mrs. R telling us that my parents have called and wondered if I was with them. She told them that they haven't seen me till yesterday.

I sighed a breath of relief, if my parents knew that I was alone with Felix they'd drag me home. But I'm not worrying about them anymore, this weekend is all about Felix.

I fixed us a drink and we watched some movies, Felix got the popcorn ready and I selected the first thing we watched, a zombie movie.

We stayed up until the late night, where we crashed in his room and resumed playing Zombie Mayhem2, both of us in his bed. I hand my arms around him and played with my head on his shoulder.

We played until midnight, which was when we decided that it was time for a late night dinner. We reheated the pasta and had that with some buttered bread, Felix took a pic of us with the food.

We are in the kitchen, enjoying the time we had together. When we finished eating Felix activated a set of robotic arms in the kitchen and they did all the work, even pith the dishes away in the dishwasher.

"I'm so jealous~ your house is amazing~" I smiled as I went over and hugged Felix.

"Yep~ advanced cyber robotics will have that effect on a lot of people~"

* * *

We smiled as we went back up stairs and played until the morning sun. We slept in his bed and cuddled together even giving each other a few good night kisses before actually falling asleep.

I awoke somewhere around two in the afternoon by Felix cooing to me.

"Aren't you a great face to wake up to~" I said, sheepishly and am turning on my side to face Felix.

"Like wise Ronny~ so what's the plane for to day?"

"Don't know, maybe I'll have an idea from a good morning kiss~?"

"Well I'm happy to help~" Felix turned me on my back and put his lips on to mine, my arms instantly wrapped around him. I deepened the kiss before we pulled back and hugged each other.

"I wish I could wake up like that every day~ waking up with you~"

"You know when we get older and go to college maybe we could be live together in dorms~ or least spend nights over~?"

"That'd be nice but you're a genus, you should a least try to sit amongst the stars."

"I should also be happy~ plus I don't want to rub my success in your face too much~"

"Oh well I'm sure you'll do great... for a guy wheelchair~"

"Oh hoho~ well what are you gonna be huh? Ron man~?"

"I don't know? What are you gonna be?"

"Maybe a scientist like my mom would be easy and it is pretty cool~"

I sat up and had Felix rest on my legs so I could hold him close to me. He rested his head on my chest and we stayed like that for a while, until our stomachs demanded our immediate attention.

We chuckled at our stomachs and I got out of his bed then went into my bag to pull out a fresh set of clothes.

"Umm do you want me to change in your bathroom or is there another one?"

"You can use mine just give me some time before coming out, ."

"Yeah no problem." I went into the bathroom but quickly went out, where a shirtless Felix was in his chair in front of his dresser. I blushed, i stared for a few seconds, which Felix had noticed and gave me a naughty smile. "J-just gonna t-take a s-shower of my own for a bit."

"Sure, just clean up if you make a mess~." My eyes widened as my cheeks glowed, I wasn't going to retort, I don't even think I could retort. I just grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom letting Felix do his own thing.

I stripped down and put my dirty clothes in a pile then started running the water. While I was waiting for the water to get warm, I grabbed a towel from my own bathroom along with soap and a wash cloth.

With the water at the perfect temperature, I took a quick shower and covered every inch of my body. When I finished I turned off the water and dried off, then put on deodorant.

I smiled as I opened my bag, reaching inside and pulling out a clean pair of stockings, I put them on now leg at a time before putting on brown baggy pants over them. Any noticeable trace of them was lost once I put on my long shirt.

I put on socks before packing the dirtier clothes at the very bottom of my bag. With a new clean set of clothes, I walked out of the the bathroom to see Felix in his green shirt and brown pants.

"So chef~ any plans for breakfast?"

"Hmm nothing yet but I'll see what I can do~" we went down stairs and into the kitchen, Felix rolled up to the table as I inspected the fridge/Freezer combo. "Well want any pancakes with bacon and sausage? I'm saving the last of the eggs for another Eggventure for your mom."

"No problem here, it all sounds good and I'm sure she'll love it. Can I watch this time~?"

"Sure~" With a little help I activated the mechanical arms which grabbed all the supplies I needed. With all the desired tools at my disposal, I went to work on making the best pancakes Felix ever tasted.

I got in the zone as I usually do, letting my inner chef take over and before I knew it there were two stacks of pancakes. I used all the spices I knew that were good in each cake and while they were in the oven, I prepared the sausage and bacon but in different pans so they weren't over saturated in grease.

I'm not sure how long it took me to finish everything but I knew I was starving so I took a stack and put it away in the fridge then went to wrapping the sausage and bacon up in two pancakes, like burritos. I put two strips of bacon but three sausages for each panrito.

I served Felix three panritos, making a small pyramid with them then wrapped up a set for myself.

I used the robo arms to clear away the ingredients I was no longer using and to get the butter along with silverware. I put a small square of butter on Felix's panrito pyramid and one on mine then lightly ran over both with some maple syrup.

"I hope you enjoy your mini Panrito Pyramid~" I sat down across from Felix who was nearly drooling over the food before him.

"This looks amazing~ I should take a pic for mom before I devour it all." Felix pulled out his phone and took a pic of the panritos. "Could you even make this anymore delish~?"

"...well if I had whip cream I'd draw line over the top of each...its light and floaty flavor would go well with the Panritos."

"You're such a food god." Felix grabbed his fork then his knife and dived in. He moaned as he savored the first, closing his eyes and he slowly chewed the food. I blushed as I watched him and I took a bite myself.

"I think it's the nutmeg... what do you think? Should have put the bacon to the side? Felix?"

I looked up to see Felix in his own world, savoring every bite and giving off a light moan and making me blush brighter with each one.

I quickly finished before Felix so I prepared another set, for the both of us. I tried to avoid eye contact with him, didn't want him to see my blushing face. I gave some to Felix, who smiled brightly at me, with a blush of his own, and and some to myself before digging in.

After the breakfast cleaning up, Felix and I went to the living room to let our food sit.

"Is something wrong Ronny? You're giving me a look..."

"...I just get angry when I see you in that chair, I want you here in hugging and cuddling range...and I feel bad for always taking you out of it cuz I know you need it..."

"Ever thought of hugging me in the chair~? Even once~?"

"Hmm alright..." I got off the couch and walked up to Felix, who had a smile as his arms were inviting me.

"Come on~come to Felix~"

I rolled my eyes as a smile formed on my face, I thought of the best way to hug him and decided being direct is the best way. I sat in Felix's lap with my legs around the chair, Felix and I were stomach to stomach.

"How's this? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Nope~!" Felix wrapped his arms around me and gave me a few squeezes. "But you do make a better door than a window~"

"Hm~ guess someone doesn't want a kiss."

"Oh come on~ we're already so close~"

"Fine..but just one~" I leaned over and kissed Felix's cheek then Felix kissed one of mine. I rubbed Felix's back as we went back and forth before just locking lips. The taste of Panritos was still fresh on his tongue, which he was using to wrestle mine.

I was surprised to witness a very dominant Felix, he had a firm grip on my head and wasn't letting me go. It was hot at first but then I started to suffocate, so u tried to push away from Felix.

When I broke free I also realized that we had moved to Felix's room. I caught my breath as Felix dragged his tongue all over my neck.

"Felix are you feeling ok?"

"You taste so good~"

"Oh..thank you?" Felix rolled us to the bed, where he let me crawl on to before joining me. He was swift and smart stealing another deep breathe of air he stripped me of my shirt, taking off his own as well. Next he tried to take the pants, which I managed to take off myself instead of having Felix see what my underwear was.

I went under the covers and then took of my pants as Felix did the same.

"You are weird today..."-I said as I kicked my pants out of the bed.

"You like it~ I can tell cuz ya totally blushing~" When he pointed that out I blushed brighter as he got closer to me.

"Well I do like you but I'm not ready for..."

Felix didn't say anything as he locked his lips with mine. We kissed for what felt like hours, i was more than a bit light headed to the point I just tricked Felix into letting me go to the bathroom, not caring that he saw that I was in boxers with fishnet stockings.

I did like the affection but it was way more than I could handle, I grabbed the tooth paste and put it on my tongue before going back to Felix.

He welcomed me back and pulled me towards him for another delicious round. Our tongues danced once again but this time Felix pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"Are you back to normal now?"

"Ugh toothpaste...I guess but it was good~ sorry that I got so in the zone."

"It's ok, I'm just never making Panritos for you again."

"Aww come on."

"Nope~ now let's just watch some tv." I pulled Felix close as he reached over and grabbed the remote.

"So can I ask about the stockings?"

"...they make me feel good, okay?..."

"...well you got the legs for them~"

I blushed and hugged him tight.

"I know it's weird.."

"No weirder than having a super robotic wheelchair~ ok a little bit weirder~"

"Oh shut up~, but you're so the best~"

"So why stockings?"

"...just cuz?"

"Neat...do your parents know?"

"Well I don't think they know that I **still** do but it was one of the phases that I turned out to really like... though my parents had the opposite reaction..as you could tell."

"Woah oh so just cuz you threw on a pair they lost it?"

"Well...I went all out...and I continue to go all out on Halloween..."

"You are a brave guy."

"Not that brave..."

"Are too~ you're handling the situation the best you can~ and still find ways to do what you like most."

"Well it helps keep me sane..and so do you~"

"Aww~ so I was thinking that maybe we catch a movie later tonight?"

"You mean going out?"

"Yeah Mom gave me some extra money for just the occasion~"

"Cool~ name the time wheels~"

"Well depends on if you want to eat before or after?"

"It doesn't matter to me~ probably before so we don't spend too much on snacks."

"Good idea."

We cuddled and talked about the new movies that just came to theaters, well I talked mostly. Felix just listened and commented.

After two movies that we found from channel surfing, we got dressed and went downstairs. We went to eat, Felix wanted to try this pizza place so we went there.

There weren't that many people there so we didn't have to wait to order the pizza we wanted. We got a large, half meat lovers and half vegetarian.

We played videogames down stairs as we waited for our food. I may have lost the first few round but I was kicking zombie butt and Felix's until the pizza arrived. I gloated as I left my seat, with a paused game, going over to the door and retrieving the well earned food. I went back to Felix, placing the food on the table and we resumed the game, which I won.

I had a slice of victory pizza, enjoying it and proclaiming that this was the best day ever. Felix took a pic of us next to each other with a pizza slice in my hand.

We played a few more rounds as we finished up the pizza before going up stairs to brush our teeth. After finishing that, we went back down stairs and as I threw out the pizza box, Felix replaced Zombie Mayhem2 with Zombie Mayhem3.

It was a great game; lots of fun but ZM2 has a much better feel and Felix just rules at this game.

We played for a two hours with Felix winning nonstop and me wanting revenge every single time but since Monday was a school day and Felix being so good, I never got that chance.

We went up stairs and went to Felix's room. Felix grabbed some clean pajamas and went into the bathroom, while I jumped on his bed, waiting for him.

I listened as Felix took his shower, thinking about an explanation for being gone for two days. Before I knew it Felix was getting in to bed with me, I embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We cuddled with each other he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my legs around him locking us together. I fell asleep as Felix stroked my back and rubbing our cheeks together.

We awoke to a viscous alarm clock, me being on my back and Felix on my arm with his back turned to me.

We groggily got up and got ready for school, deciding to heat up the chicken for a quick bite. We grabbed what we needed and were off to school.

Felix flew us there and aside from riding behind him, I rubbed Felix's cheek, telling him how much fun I had.

We landed happily as we went on our separate ways. I went to class, being bored and thinking about Felix and my parents. As time passed I grew increasingly uneasy the only time I was at ease was at lunch with Felix.

We laughed and talked and hugging each other as we went to different classes once lunch ended.

With a sunnier outlook I tried to pay attention my next classes. After school I had a brief encounter with Felix as he was on his way home.

We exchanged a few loving words before giving each other a hug and Felix going on his way. We could've walked together to my house but I needed to be alone it was better for both of us.

I watched Felix go ahead before trudging back home. I was dreading what would be said and possibly done, my head was filled with various scenes.

Eventually I made it home, seeing my parents' car parked in the drive way, I went up to the door, tried the door and found it unlocked. I walked inside looking around, listening for a single sound.

I raised an eyebrow as I decided to go up the stairs. I felt tense and scared, fearing for the worst as I always checked my back; making sure they didn't get me from behind.

I reached the top and saw my room door was still closed but so were all the others. I slowly went into my room and turned on the light, to my surprise everything seemed to be intact.

I looked around after closed my the door, first being under the bed then the bathroom and finally the closet. I checked my stash and sighed with relief as every thing was accounted for. I quickly put the box away and covered up the floor boards before closing the closet.

I jumped on my bed and called Felix.

"Hey Ronny~"

"Wheels~ so how are you? How's it going?"

"It's goes good and you?"

"Weird...I'm sure my parents are home but there's no sign of them except for their car parked in the driveway. Other than that it's strangely quiet. But I'm not complaining~...just worried... But don't let me bring you down. How's your mom?"

"Not here yet but from the last text I got, she's glad to have gotten away."

"Oh darn! I forgot to make her a Panrito. Next time I guess.."

"I'd like to have a Panrito myself~"

"Ohh no you're on a Panrito diet."

"Oh come on it was really good you can't hold that against me. It's all flattery."

"I maybe flattered but I was also being kissed to death."

"Well I love you to death~"

"How sweet~...I think.."

"So excited that this is our last week~?"

"Oh totally~ I'm so done with school~ well I was actually done with it on the first day but still~"

"Aha Ron-man you gotta focus more on your future like seriously."

"I know but it's hard, I'm not a major genius like you."

"I'm not that smart~"

"What huh sorry I can't hear you over your ego."

"Oh shut up~ and you are smart~ next year is senior year~ and you didn't get a single D this year right? Well least not in the past six months."

"I guess you have a point..."

"Of course I do, I'm the genius~"

"Anyway! How was did you like Middleton?"

"It was nice~ I had a great time~ the people were pleasant and I even got a boyfriend~ so about the last day of school do we have to go?"

"No, no you don't really but you can and just not go to class, hang out with friends and stuff."

"Oh cool...I also just want to thank you.."

"For what?"

"Well you were my first friend in school and you've become so much more..thanks, it means a lot to me."

"It's no big~ we go together like sausage and, and pancakes~"

"Oh god I so want a panrito right."

"Can you make them yourself?"

"I'm not the best cook, don't get a lot of practice."

"Oh well maybe the next time I come over IF you behave yourself."

"Sweet!"

I smiled as I rolled over, we continued talking until his mom got home, since he was hasn't seen her in a while. I told Felix to tell her I said Hi, and that I'm sorry for not making her a Panrito but there should be an Eggventure in the fridge for her.

Felix agreed to pass on the message before we said our own goodbyes.

I sighed as I left my room and went down stairs. I went into the living room and turned on the light, it was clean, must have been dusted recently but I didn't look that hard as I headed to the kitchen.

I turned on the kitchen light but it was like the other room, void of my parents but neat without a trace of dust.

I went to the fridge and opened it, it was filled more than usual, there was some left over vanilla cake, soda and meaty pizza.

So they're here but being weirder than usual..but did they have a party while I was gone? It's only been two days..

Well I'm not one to turn down a sweet treat or a good pizza, so I dug in aiming to finish the left overs in my room but I did have some invade my parents got all freaky on me.

I got to my room with a nice helping of the leftovers. I went up to the attic and sat at my computer. The cake was amazing, it makes me glad that as a family we relatively enjoyed the same deserts and other junk foods.

I toggled between a fork full of cake and a large bite of pizza. That was the greatest nights I had since they resented me. I stayed up a bit late then went to bed.

* * *

Over the next few days, the number of people showing up for school diminished and me and Felix hung out more and more. On Friday we spent the entire day together, we laughed a lot and played basketball when we could, it was the best day I had at any school.

When the time came we left for Bueno Nacho, for a snack before going to Felix's. I sat together, me making Felix get out of his chair and viciously cuddling him before our food was ready, I didn't care how many other people were watching, I was so happy; in my favorite restaurant with my favorite person, things couldn't get better.

When our order was ready, I went to go grab it, almost tripping over my feet on my way back but we got our food in one place.

I slid into the seat with our order and placed a kiss or five all over his face.

"Woah Ronny your so affectionate today~"

"I can't help it~ It's the last day of school, I with my amazing boyfriend. In other words, I'm at my favorite place with my favorite person. How can I not be affectionate today~!"

"I hear ya~ but can I eat before you drown me in love?"

"No~ I rather drown you~" I pulled off and we began eating, we took our time eating, with Felix taking another pic of us.

When we finished our food I continued to hold on to the love of my life, who was bright red as he looked around. I didn't mind it if people were staring at us and neither did he from the feeling of being pulled closer to him.

"I love you Felix~"

"I love you even more Ron~" Felix looked me in the eyes before we shared a kiss, lips to lips, full contact and full passion. We happily left after we had that unruined, meaningful moment. I walked next to him as he rolled out of the restaurant, we both were holding hands and had large smiles on our faces.

"Hey Ron~? Mind hopping on~?" Felix was red and was so adorable.

"Sure~" I got behind Felix and got one foot up when he interrupted my actions.

"No I mean in front~ not afraid of breaking my legs are you~?" I blushed as I walked around and sat in Felix's lap but he turned me so that my legs went under his joystick controller. With my body being in his lap sideways, Felix could still see and could be kissed much more easily.

I placed a kiss on Felix's cheek, even though he seemed a bit distracted.

"May I ask want my boyfriend~ is doing?"

"Setting it to autopilot so we can have fun without worry~" Once he finished he embraced me and we were rocketed into the sky. We rubbed each other as Felix took control of the kiss.

He tilted his head and pushed our lips closer together, making me moan and open my mouth. Just as I was about to push away, he glided his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened in shock but also with a bit of unusual pleasure.

But as much as I liked it, I had to pull away and catch my breath. We both panted as we glided through the air.

"Someone's getting into it~" I taunted as places my forehead against his.

"I hope you don't mind~ I'm just trying new things~"

"Well don't forget that we need air to survive~"

"Have to admit that it's a bit better when you're a little light headed~" He stated as he captures my lips again, this time starting out with his tongue journeying into my mouth.

His tongue wiggled around mine and soon mine mimicked his, are hands traveled each other's bodies. Soon we had to pull back again but Felix kept at it, giving lots of love to my neck.

I gasped as he applied more force than necessary, but I didn't mind too much but it caught me off guard. I closed my eyes as we soared through the air, cuddling.

He gave me several kisses just like the one before. I moaned as I let his lips travel all over my neck, no doubt leaving a mark from the pressure. I pulled his head to mine and we resumed the kissing frenzy.

At some point we landed on the ground but I was way too preoccupied to even care, not even a flinch when Felix somehow rang the doorbell.

I was, however, way more aware when Felix pulled away and waved to someone behind me. I looked behind me, a bit dizzy, but quickly sobered up when I saw Mrs. Renton standing there with an innocent smile.

"Oh umm hey Mrs. Renton...heh heh.. How's your day going?" I blushed brighter and turned around, scratching the back of my head, totally embarrassed, i wanted to get off of Felix but he had a firm hand and a forceful kiss.

"Fine just not as good as yours, would you like to come in? It's getting cold out there."-Mrs. Renton, stepping aside.

"Thanks mom~" Felix rolled us to the couch, not nearly as embarrassed as me. I tried to got off of Felix, but he still wouldn't let me. "Where are you trying to go Ron man~?"

"Well uh..thought we'd play some Zombie Mayhem2..."-I laughed a bit nervously as I scratched my head, I wondered how he could be so not caring that his mom was totally here, like totally able to watch.

"Sure~ but after another round of our own~"

Before I could react, Felix put his lips to mine, and held me there for a while. I tried to pull off of him but he wasn't having any of it, I soon gave in and swallowed my embarrassment to enjoy the moment. I was so embarrassed but I think that's why I was liking it some much. I let out a small moan as our tongues danced together.

Eventually we both panted and held each other tightly.

"You are so bad~"-I rested my head on top of his as I rubbed his cheek.

"It's only cuz I love ya~" He said rubbing his head against my chest.

"I know~ and I love you too~...ready for a round of mayhem?"

"Sure I'm ready to win round after round~"

"I'm not that easy! I just get lost in your eyes." I gasped over dramatically and folded my arms, looking away from him.

"Oh~ so it's my fault~?"

"Yeah~ it is~ cheater~"

"Oh so now I cheat huh~?" Felix tightened his grip around my waist.

"Yeah~ you're totally messing with my mind~"

"I feel the same about you Ron man~"

"What? I so do not~" I blushed and looked away, which Felix took the opportunity to press his head to my chest again.

"Do to~ but let's prove it with whoever wins the next match~"

"Next five~"

"Deal." I got off Felix and went to go fetch the game controllers, which were under the TV in a drawer along with a few other games of Felix's.

As I got the controllers, Felix started up the game and soon we were killing zombies left and right. We laughed and raged a bit, well I raged but nothing too serious, we had a great time, I even had dinner with them, which led to more cuddling with Felix.

After dinner I was taken to Felix's room, I couldn't even close the door before I practically thrown on to his bed. Felix lunged on top of me, he pulled himself up so we were face to face.

"You know for a guy with broken legs your pretty heavy~"

"It's all muscle~" He placed a kiss on my lips as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I think it's all hot air~" Felix huffed as he laid another kiss on me. I pulled back and sat up, turning Felix around and kissing him while I rub his stomach.

I leaned back against the wall, letting my hands go under his shirt and prompting the cutest moans I ever heard. I pressed Felix's body against mine as we had to break for air. He tilted his head back, having it rest on my shoulder as I rubbed his stomach with my eyes closed.

I placed a kiss in the crook of his neck, I tried to do what he did but I think I messed up since there wasn't a mark. I didn't let that stop me from pelting his neck with kisses, he moaned in my ear as time went on. After some time we both lost our shirts to passion and I was on my back in Felix's embrace.

We rolled over and I almost jumped out of my skin when Felix's hands gripped me by the cheeks. I looked at him in the eyes, a bit scared, but he smiled and kissed my cheek. I took deep breaths as his grip tightened and untightened, as a deep blush started to form.

With in the hour Felix had pulled down the back of my pants and was gripping my boxer protected backside. I had an obvious blush, when Felix's mom knocked, we slowly pulled away from each other but didn't break eye contact.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ron it's getting pretty late..."

"Aww can't he stay for another hour? Please?"-Felix turning his head to his mom.

"It's ok Felix~ I'll see you tomorrow~ thanks for letting me stay for so long~" I blushed as I smiled, getting off of Felix to find my shirt.

"Well can I take him home~?"-Felix

"Sure just get him home within the hour, thanks for stopping over Ron."-Mrs. Renton.

"It was fun~ thanks for having me over~" I said as I pulled my shirt down and went to find my shoes.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"-Felix, putting on his shirt.

"Aside from getting locked up in your room~ how about some basketball?"

"Sounds great~" Felix, smiling as he got in his chair. We went down stairs and out of the door. I rode in his lap and we kissed and hugged each as we rode to my dysfunctional home.

We landed at the front door but I really didn't want to go, I clung to Felix and he tightened his grip, we shared a long kiss before I had to make the move.

It pained me to do so but I broke free of Felix's hold, I gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to the front door, once again it was unlocked.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Felix...thanks for an awesome day.."-I smiled as I opened the door.

"My pleasure Ron maybe you can stay over night again~?"

"I'll see what I can do~ have a great night."

"Thanks Ronny~ you too~" I smiled as I closed the door, I heard him blast off and my heart sank back in reality, hopefully I won't see them tonight..

Though I won't lie, I'm starting to get a bit worried.

I took a few cautious steps but then noticed that the TV was on. I looked in the kitchen to see my mom getting something out of the fridge. I quickly headed for the stairs but only made it up three steps.

"Ron we need to talk."-my mom, no doubt waking out of the kitchen and being joined by my dad. But I was wrong my dad appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking towards me, making me walk backwards.

"I really rather not.."

"You have been with Felix haven't you?"-Dad

"...ehhh.."

"Answer me." Though his voice was calm it still scared me to death.

"Yes! Alright! I was with Felix.." I crossed my arms and looked at the ground.

"Last weekend too?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"-Mom, standing an inch behind me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and slightly turned my head in her direction.

"Why are you spending all your time with him?"

"I don't know maybe because he likes being around me? We have a few things in common? He treats like a **human being**? Take your pick but the answer is all of the above...why do you care you just thinks he's under a spell or something."

"We have..talked about the recent events involving Felix..."-Mom

"And we might have... gone over board, we thought about you in a... different light and you have been a... good kid so we saved you a slice of cake and a few pieces of pizza last week..."

"Oh I just though you had a party since I wasn't around.."

"No well at first yes it was but that got us to thinking and... we came to the conclusion that you don't have demonic powers or are a demon at all."-Dad

"Thank you~"

"So we decided to clean up the attic you sleep in, figuring our son should be in a better living condition..."-Mom, making my eyes widened slightly but I tried to contain my fear, it's possible they didn't snoop around.

"Well that was very nice..." I faked a smile as I tried to take a step forward.

"And we found something, behind the wardrobe...a box which I'm sure you put there."-Dad

"Well you know what they say about assuming eheh.." I laughed nervously and as I stared at the floor in terror.

 _I'm so totally over right now._

"I'll get to the point, we want you out, out of our life and out of this town."

"W-w-what? Y-y-you c-can't be serious.." I looked at both of my parents, hoping that this was just a bad joke and I was actual just grounded and banned from seeing Felix.

"We are, we know you're not a demon but you are an abomination of nature, a boy doesn't wear girl's clothing it's sick and wrong."-Mom

"You don't even go to church, you can't just claim to be super religious with out being religious! This is bullshit! I'm a good person!" I wiped the tears from my eyes as my voice grew horse.

"I suggest you get out of our house before I throw you out. This isn't religious this is just humanity, true boys, men even, never have and never will, NOR should they ever wear clothes for women."

"This is so unfair! I'm a good person! I don't deserve this for being a bit different!" I couldn't stop the tears from raining down my cheeks. I also couldn't stop my father from pushing me out of the house and throwing me to the ground.

"I better not catch you back in Middleton again or you'll be sorry, do I make myself clear?"-Dad

"...y-y-yes.." I got on my knees and used my sleeve to wipe my tears away but they kept flowing.

"In ten minuets I'm coming back out here with my gun and you better not be here when that happens."

I didn't say a word as my dad walked back inside and slammed the door. I couldn't move an inch of my body, it was frozen in the new reality.

 **ToBeContinued...**


	2. I'm Ron just Ron

**Stage 2-I'm Ron... just Ron.**

 _How can this be happening? Can I really survive on my own? Why me? Why now?_

I stayed in a state of shock for what seemed like forever, staring at the front door, it was the door I always dreaded seeing, the door I couldn't wait to leave whenever I got the chance. It was like the door to a prison; I always dreamed of being able to leave it behind and never come back to it.

Now I got my desire, my fantasy is fulfilled but the reality isn't as sweet as I thought it would be. With no phone, I can't tell Felix what just happened and I really want to go see him and hold him.

 _But I shouldn't unload my problems on him even though I know he can make it all better, I wish I could at least give him a message but he's probably asleep along with his mother._

 _And even if I did tell him what would happen? If they did something like confront my parents, they'd deny it and might say I ran away...what if the Rentons took me into their home? It'd be cool but no doubt I'd eventually run into my parents and they'd drag me back to their prison and beat me ...or worse._

 _What if they hurt Felix? I can't live knowing that I could be endangering the only love of my life..not to mention feeding another mouth is nothing easy, it's tough for any single mother to take care of their kid, let alone one that isn't even thiers. I can't do that to them, that's not what a good boyfriend does or a good person in general, I can't be a burden. They're too nice to do that too, they probably would make things up just so I would stay but they'd be suffering I know they would._

 _So to avoid any trouble I have to heed their words...I have to leave and it breaks my heart._

I slowly picked myself off the ground and walked away, deciding on where to go, Upperton or Lowerton.

I decided to go to Upperton since it seemed to have a lower crime rate than the others, Lowerton and Middleton. Not that, that, says that much, nothing really happens in Middleton either, though Lowerton is the one that's much more dangerous.

I've been to Upperton several times before, on Halloween; I've been to Lowerton too, but it's not as nice or clean. Not that it's perfect, I'm sure it has its flaws but I didn't see any on the Halloweens I spent there. Great candy bars that put the ones in Middleton to shame.

I started my long walk, after three miles my feet started to really hurt but I wasn't at Upperton yet, still had a few miles to go. A few more miles until my life Is completely over, I sighed as walked.

Eventually I made it to Upperton, now my goal was to find a nice play to sleep where I won't be endangered. I looked around but eventually had to sit somewhere and rest so I went to the Upperton park, it was a large park with trees and grass and mostly bugs but a few animals have been known to live in there.

When I got there the sun was coming up, usually I'm all for pulling all nighters but this is so not one of those times. I entered the park and looked around as I walked down the paved road, there were still light stands illuminating the road.

Soon I went off path, looking for a good place to sleep, one away from all the people and hopefully animals. I decided that a tree would the best protection from anything that could do serious damage.

Thanks to Camp Wannaweeep, I was easily able to climb up the tree, since I did it all the time to avoid the instructors.

I went to a sturdy branch that could hold my weight and slept there, hanging on to it; hoping that I would not fall off.

I woke up, opening my eyes and being blinded by the sun, I raised my hand to cover my eyes and slowly process. I tried to sit up but the mere effort of moving an inch sent pain rushing throughout my back, even trying to turn over felt like a hundred stand to the back.

After a while of not moving at all, I could feel something under me, I used my arms to feel what it was. But with my current back issue I could reach to get a feel of it but I could elevate myself off the ground.

With blinded eyes, I used my arms and legs to move away from whatever was under me. I was glad that I could at least walk weirdly. I turned my head to see that I was on top of a branch.

So I figured that I not only fell out of the tree but I took a branch with me _, guess I'll need to find a new place to sleep._

After an hour I was able to get but I had to hunch over, I grabbed the fallen branch and used it like a cane as I walked. My mission now is to find food, I don't know how though.

 _I could beg but that'll end up be humiliating; I could steal from a corner store... but if I get caught I'll get thrown in jail; I could collect floor money and hope to get enough for ..anything really_.

That last option sounded best, now if I can bend or crouch without having pain shooting up my back then I'll be in business.

I walked around, looking for anything form of money, when the idea of bathing came to mind, _guess if worse comes to worse I'll bathe at night in a fountain or something...well I guess it can't get much worse than this..._

I walked throughout the park, looking and feeling like hell. As I walked I noticed a few people giving me looks, which didn't surprise me I'm sure they're just wondering: why the hell am I there with a tree branch but it's best not to pry into someone else's life style.

Every now and then I'd find some money and take it with me, though I usually just skidded it with my foot then waited until no one was looking to pick it up.

I wasn't even half way through the day and I already just wanted to give up, just lay down and hope someone kills me, I can't see my Felix ever again, I'm in a huge amount of pain and I don't even have enough money to go to the dollar store.

 _I hate this, I hate everything about this, I hate this stick, I hate this forest, I hate my life, I hate these people and I hate my fucking parents! This is bullshit I'm a good person! I don't deserve this!_

I sat at the bottom of a tree, off path, just getting angrier and angrier until I just started crying. I wanted to go home so bad, even if they still hated me, I just need some where remotely safe and where people won't stare or try their best to not look at me.

 _I'll endure the hateful banter, I'll take care of them if they fall ill, I'll even do all their chores; just someone please take me away from this goddamn forest._

I didn't do anything productive for the rest of the day, it was just too embarrassing having people staring at me like that, even though we all do that or we avoid looking entirely. Though being on the receiving end for the first real time, was not something I can get use to.

I sighed as night began, I was so hungry, I did one more thing and that was the most embarrassing. No one was around or so I hope, I made my way to the trash can and held my breath and tried to look away as I only went for things on the top layers.

I pulled out a half eaten sandwich, I shook it off and held my breath, it in itself wasn't that bad looking everything was... ok but just the idea was so sickening..but it's this or nothing because I am not doing this unless I really really have to.

I closed my eyes and shoved the partially eaten sandwich down my mouth, I don't even think I chewed, I didn't care enough to think about it.

I didn't even want to know what it tasted like, I had something... editable in my stomach and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I went back to the trees, hoping to god I won't get sick or anything and laid down on the ground. I didn't want to think about what I just did but it was the only thing I could think about.

It sickened me, it was revolting and I can't believe I did that. I felt disgusted, but I swallowed it. To get my mind off of **that** , I decided to think about Felix and the times we shared. It made me smile and I thought about the other things we could have done, like go ice skating or something like that.

 _I missed my Felix, he was so...so worth it, I wouldn't even mind being homeless if it meant that I could still see him, I wouldn't mind if I had to bathe in a fountain as long as we could still go on dates but that's not going to happen; no matter how much I want it too. I shouldn't dwell on it, it'll only make the hurt worse.._

I tried to keep myself warm as the night was cooling everything down. As I huddled within myself I as so tried to go to sleep to make time pass quicker, both resulting in failure.

I was up all night, not crying or being furious no I was terrified out of my mind, every other minute I felt like something was watching me. I know I said I wanted to die, but if I coyote came up to me; teeth and all, I'd try to run..or climb a tree.

This night was worse than the previous, I was arching and scared didn't get any sleep, I looked as I felt, awful.

When day came again I cursed it, though the sun rise wasn't too bad I moved around to bit just to calm myself a bit; but the blinding bright light and the sound of chirping birds; everything looking so peachy; I hated it.

Well I was hungry again, I heard my stomach growl and clutched it. I really hope I don't ever have to do what I had to do ever again...but that's not very realistic, I mean I don't have any money and I look like hell, there's not many options for me.

Even if I tried to get a job they'd say no, and I could not blame them. If I was in charge I'd say no too, not to be mean but because of business and to avoid future complaints.

The only place I could think of that would give me a job would be the Bueno Nacho back home, but I have no idea how'd I'd get there _. Guess I could take the bus, it'd take a while..could take the night shift?..what about my parents?_

 _Do they even know about Bueno Nacho? I never told them, it was my safe heaven away from home before I met Felix. Is there even an opening? Would it really be worth it? Going back and forth? I would have a source of income I guess.. would it be in paper?_

But it's better than nothing, not many people can actually have a chance like this guess I'll go tomorrow and at least try.

Well tomorrow became today and I tried my best to look like I was normal, before finding a bus stop that I recognized and snuck on it in the back. I rode it all the way down to Middleton. I hopped off and made my way to Bueno Nacho.

I trended carefully but quickly, not wanting to be seen by many people, not just my parents but anyone I knew. I approached my favorite store and looked inside, it was pretty empty so I went in. I saw Ned behind the counter and looking a bit bored so I went over to him but stayed a few cautionary steps away.

"Hey uh Ned.." I tried to smile as he glanced up at me.

"R-Ron? I'm surprised I haven't seen you more often. Have you been living under a rock?"

"Uhh feels like it, well let's just say I really need a job."

"...well alright since because your my best customer and I'm low on staff, not to mention business will probably pick up..."

"Sweet thanks Ned, mind if I go to the employee bathroom?"

"No it's in the back, there's a spare uniform hanging next to it, you can change in here too." I smiled happily and jumped over the counter and went to the employee bathroom, grabbing the extra uniform.

I stripped down and used the hand soap to lather up my body before using my hands to get the full effect. I washed every bit of my body before switching into the new uniform. I put on the white shoes, short sleeved shirt, and the green hat and a new set of brown pants.

I folded my clothes and put them under the sink then washed my hands again before heading out. I walked out, it felt nice to be in a fresh set of clothes. Since there was a slow crowd Ned told me the basics of what needed to be done. He also gave me the standard guide book, I didn't really want to read it but I guess if I'm really good at this I can get my own place right? Eventually?

I smiled as I got to work, mopping up and organizing the food on display. Well as the day went on more and more people came in, so I got to do some serious work. I actually enjoyed working there more than I initially thought, the people are nice and I like to cook.

I glanced up from the register to see Felix in the distance, I took a dive and hoped he didn't see me.

"What are you doing?...isn't that your friend?" Ned asked as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah but he can't know I'm here."

"Why?"

"It's uh personal and he can't know I'm here...please."

"...fine whatever, he'll probably see you anyway.." Ned stepped over me to the register and greeted my cute boyfriend."...Hello welcome to Bueno Nacho, how my I help you?"

"Hey there, I was wondering if you've seen my main man Ron? We've been here a few times together? You know tall blonde dude? Lean stature? With the cutest freckles?" I blushed slightly as I watched Ned like a hawk.

"Sorry haven't seen him since the last time he came with you." I let out a sigh as Ned kept my cover. "But I wouldn't worry too much, he's around, somewhere. You know it's spring break could be with other friends, maybe far away family members? Could be back next week."

"You have a point...and knowing his parents.."

"What about his parents?"

"It's nothing, I'm sure everything's fine..."

"Well how about you give me your number and I'll call you the next time I see him?"

"That's a great idea, thanks-"

"Ned."

"Ned.., thanks Ned." I watched as the two shared info, catching a glimpse of Felix's smiling face, but then I frowned as I remembered that I couldn't be with him.

"There, the first sight of him I'll give you a call, but how long has he been missing?"

"Not that long, a day, but he hasn't returned any of my texts or calls, next I'm gonna go to his house, I think a day is long enough to wait right? We don't live that far apart, a few blocks.."

"Sure I don't see why not? But has things been ok with you two?"

"Of course, I love Ron, and I'm pretty sure he loves me~" So brave to declare his love for me, he is the perfect boyfriend.

"That's good to know, though I wish I could help you more but there's food if you're hungry. You're always a welcomed guest, do you want anything to eat?"

"Hmmm yeah I guess, can I have three tacos with extra cheese and extra nachos?"

"Of course, far here or to go?"

"To go please."

"Alright that'll be 7.50 please."

"Kay.." I stared strategy ahead, I tried to get myself back in working mode, but seeing him, reminded me of what has been and what can no longer be. I thought being kicked out was bad, living in the park and knowing that I couldn't return was as low as I could get. I prayed that I could see Felix again, that I'd give it my everything for it but now he's here, being his perfect self and it's tearing me apart.

I can pray that being with him will change everything but it won't, nothing will, well not for the better.

Ned went about his business as I tried not to cry, it felt so real; it all felt real all of it but it was just so... much now than it was before...

I turned around and poked my head above counter being hidden by the taco display box. My eyes watered, for two reasons, one being that the heat from the display was burning my eyes and two that I felt my heart breaking as I watched Felix.

I closed my eyes as I slid down, laying on the floor, I just listened. Ned finished Felix's meal then gave it to him. Felix rolled on, going on about his day, the doors opened and that was when Ned pulled me off the floor.

"Ron, Ron why are you crying crying?"

"My eyes are burning from sitting behind the taco display."

"Oh...well I'll get you a wet paper towel, but we should talk about you and Felix after our shift ok?"

I nodded as I rubbed my eyes, Ned took my arm and into the bathroom. He wet a paper towel and dabbed my eyes.

"Better?"

"Yeah...thanks a lot Ned."

"Well you're my employee, I need you, but so does Felix...are you two ok?" I was given the wet towel as I opened my eyes.

"It's not..it's really...it's complicated." I said as I followed Ned out.

"Hmm well think you can still work?"

"Yeah just need a moment, thanks."

"This was not how I planned today would be, he really cares about you, you know."

"I know, he's my shinning knight." I blinked several times and was seeing clearly, I threw the wet paper towel away then went back to work, starting by mopping the floor.

Eventually, I got back into the flow, new costumers came and went, I gave them their food, taking turns with Ned. Though Felix never truly left my mind and every now and again he'd creep back and distract me for a while.

Soon it was time to go, I served anybody who was left then we closed up shop. Well nearly, we turned sat at a table with hardly any lights on. I grabbed a few tacos and nachos but didn't have the heart to make it into a naco.

"So what's going on with you?"-Ned said as I glanced up.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Ron, you always spent a great deal of time here and then you come here that new kid Felix, and then you come here looking like you spent the night in a barn. What is going on?"

"It's complicated."

"I have time to kill."

"It's personal.."

"I won't tell a soul."

"I don't know.."

"Ron, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as your imagination is making it."

"Well I uhh I got kicked out by my parents...they said I uh had to take care of myself, I can't, it's just, it's hard..."

"I can imagine, what about Felix? Why don't you want him to know that your here?"

"My par- it's just too embarrassing plus if I tell him he'll probably invite me to live with him..."

"And you're not ready for that?"

"Uh yeah and I'd be a total burden not to mention that I'd be with him cuz I have to not because I want to.."

"I see but what are you going to do? Does you have someplace to stay?"

"No but o was wondering something.."

"I do like the sound of this, if it's that you want to move in with me, I still live with my parents and there's no room."

"No I was wondering if I could live here.."

"Here? As in Bueno Nacho?"

"Yeah...well...I shouldn't...I really shouldn't...I'll get in major trouble if someone finds out.."

"Please Ned? I really have no place to go."

"Fine, I'm lowering your pay and we need some ground rules."

"I'm all ears."

"Number one, if you eat anything even a single nacho chip, I want you to log it down, I'll get you a notebook tomorrow, which means you'll have to man the register for a while."

"I can do that. I think."

"We'll practice that later, Number two, this place is to remain the exactly the same throughout a mess, if you throw a massive party, I don't want to smell what you have been drinking or see even the tiniest bit of what it was."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"That was just an example, one that's more realistic would be: if you have a taco or five or fifteen, I don't want to be able to tell, but if you do I will kill you, you have a max of five tacos, those things are expensive in a bunch. Also no cheese."

"What? That's outrageous!"

"No. Cheese."

"Ugh fine, no cheese...sadist." I laid my head down on the table, turning it to the side.

"And...that's covers it really, also might as well clean the bathrooms while you at it."

"Ugh but they can get so nasty, some people should know what to eat and what not to eat."

"I have a feeling I'll be saying something similar in the future."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Means not to eat everything, try to sleep that way you won't get bored and gorge yourself." Ned said as he got up.

"Alright." I sat up and watched him head out.

"I'll leave unlocked this night but I'll give you a care, don't want anyone breaking in."

"The doors are made out of glass, someone with a rock can break in, does not even have to be a big one."

"..Goodnight Ron."

"Thanks for this Ned, it means a lot."

"No problem, so if Felix comes back tomorrow, you gonna tell him?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, but sooner or later you're gonna have to tell him."

"Later would be great."

"Uhuh, bye Ron."

"Bye Ned, thanks again, for everything."

"Don't worry about it." I waved as Ned left, the door closed behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts and the food. I spent most of the night trying not to let my sadness taken over it eat all of the food but in a few sort hours, or what seemed like hours I had a few tacos...and a little cheese.

With warm food in my belly, and after cleaning any small mess I made, I fell asleep pretty easily not that the seats were that good but it was alright.

When I woke up, I was on a table; which I do not remember getting on top of, and Ned was checking behind the counter.

"Oh ugh, hey Ned." I said sluggishly.

"I can't believe you slept in the uniform, it's gonna be all wrinkled."

"Sorry Ned, I got really sleepy after I had a snack..."

"..what did you have?"

"Just two tacos or three."

"Or?"

"...five I was really hungry."

"It's fine, five is fine, you did only have five?"

"Yep then I slept like a log."

"Good to here now help me prep the restaurant."

"Got it..so what can I have for breakfast?"

"...a burrito, that should tide you over longer than five more tacos."

"Cool."

"But after you give this place a quick rub down."

"Gotcha."

I grabbed the mob but Ned said to just do the tables, so I grabbed the clean washcloth and gave all the tables a quick spit and shine. By the time I was done Ned had a nicely wrapped burrito, I smiled widely as I accepted it.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"By sticking to the rules and doing your best."

"I can do that."

"Alright once you're done we can practice with the register a few more-"

"Done."

"-Ron really you need to slow down when it comes to food, it's not healthy."

"Sorry...it was really good though."

"Well let's get to practicing."

Ned pretended to be a costumer and I pretended to be...well soon to be temporary cashier. I took his orders, gave him proper change, figured out the what the buttons do and actually made him an order, which is my favorite part.

After our little practice we restocked and prepared everything for our future costumers.

The wasn't as heavy as yesterday but it was pretty good, Ned left in the middle of the day while business was low to go get that notebook.

He didn't miss that much and I was actually hoping people didn't show up, in fear that I'd mess up. But people did show up and I think I did pretty well.

When Ned came back he had a backpack with him, which he put in the employee bathroom.

"I thought he were just gonna get me a notebook."

"Yeah but while I was at the mall, I decided to get you a few other things- Hello welcome to Bueno Nacho how may I help you?"

We didn't finish our discussion for a while, but once the flow slowed and the current costumers had their food, we continued.

"So as I was saying, what's which the back pack?"

"I got you a few...health care products.."

"Oh? Oh. Yeah thanks Ned." I blushed as I held myself, looking at the ground.

"Don't mention it, it was really a necessity anyway."

I didn't know what to say so I just turned to happy crowd.

"So uh how are things with you?"

"Oh pretty good, business is very nice so I don't have to worry about losing Bueno Nacho..and my personal is pretty good too."

"That's good to hear."

"You sure you're alright here? I mean getting your own place won't be easy..how old are you anyway?"

"uhh...17 to 18ish.."

"Huhh...cool but Yeah it's gonna take a long time on the salary here but I if you're happy here, we can make it work, figure this out somehow."

"You're awesome Ned." I smiled as I looked up at him.

"What? No, anyone would it." Ned blushes slightly as he scratched the back of his neck, avoiding my eyes.

"Seriously Ned, you're saving my life here, how can I ever repay you."

"Relax, it's what friends do."

"Hmm...I wonder what Felix is doing?"

"Hmm well he's looking for "someone", so the police...probably."

"Wait what?"

"Duh wouldn't you if he was missing?"

"...Yeah...oh god.."

"What's the big deal?"

"I'm uh nothing..."

"Rooonnn?" Ned looked at me suspiciously.

"It's nothing I swear..." I looked out to masses and begin to think. I can't stay here, the cops will probably be here and they've probably talked to my parents which they'll probably "return" me to. I can't stay here, and just when I had a place to stay and live and even work...

"Ron, come on tell me we're friends, what's really going on?"

"...it doesn't matter...I'm leaving.."

"What? But why?"

"If I stay here..I don't have a chance.."

"What does that mean?"

I didn't answer, I just went into the bathroom, I refuse to be dragged back to those horrible people. I sighed as I looked at my clothes, still dirty and smelly, I sighed again as I switched into them.

I folded the uniform and put it on top of the toilet, I grabbed the backpack, having one arm through it as I walked out. I stopped as I saw two cops talking to a nervous Ned, but all three looked at me a second later.

"Blonde hair, freckles, lean...you Ron Stoppable?"- one of the cops observing me.

"It's really just Ron but whatever." I glanced up, trying not to make a scene, for several reasons.

"Please come with us, your parents are worried sick about you as is your boyfriend."

"Felix? No doubt, my parents? Ha." I hugged Ned and thanked him for everything before walking with the cops.

"So care to tell us why you ran away? Not that you went that far." A cop opening the back door for criminals, I went in, folding my arms once I sat down.

"Uh my parents are from hell, probably the usual run away kid thing, not that you get that much." I glanced out the window, watching the scene fly by but not as fast as my life once I get home.

"They seemed nice and very caring."

"So can a serial killer...or a rapist."

"...oh...have they..touched you?"

"What? No." The thought began haunting me, what if they did? I felt so sick and disturbed on so many levels.

"That's good, have they hurt you or anything?"

"Not physically."

"Well why did you leave?"

"Why would anyone leave? Because they're unhappy or because they were kicked out."

"They kicked you out? Aren't you a little young for that?"

"How old are you?"-the other cop, who was driving.

"17 to 18."

"So..."

"17."

"Well I can see it but that's too young to be thrown out, I'm guessing you fight a lot with your folks?"-Cop in the passenger seat.

"Folks? Whatever, they do I just try to avoid them."

"I see, so tell us about your boyfriend."

"Why?" I stared at the cop, who was looking back at me.

"We what to know your relationship with him, from your perspective."

I sighed loudly, looking up then back to widow.

"In short, he's the best."

"So it's good?"

"...duh."

"Let's not get smart."

My mouth went to the side as I could've made an easy comeback, but chose not to.

"So why were you working at Bueno Nacho? When we asked your boyfriend, who told us that the manager said that you haven't been there."

"Question, if he said that why did you go?"

"Well he also said you loved the place, plus when cops ask the questions people sing a different tone. Though this is probably the quickest missing persons search in history."

"How is he?"

"Worried about you." I looked down, sighing; my parents can suck it but Felix, my Felix he doesn't deserve it or me.

I looked at the doors, wishing for a way out but there wasn't one, unless I had super powers to burst them down and fly away. Though I might not escape the cop car, I might be able to escape before my parents kill me.

"Hey can I ask a favor of you guys?"

"Uhh sure."

"If your not too busy with other stuff could you tell Felix that I'm on level 43?"

"What does that mean?"

"He'll know what it means."

"But we don't."

"That's the point."

"Ok...well..we're here. Come on we'll walk you in."

I stared at my old place or living, I frowned and crossed my arms, not moving. I didn't make any effort to get out of the car not when the door opened and not when they pulled me out.

"Come on it's not bad, they apologized for driving you away."

"To you, they apologized to you."

"Well don't worry, you'll be fine, we'll come back tomorrow to check up on you."

"Re-really?!" I looked up at the cop by the door, hope filled me, I might not die tonight, also this would be my only chance to escape. If I do manage to get away, I will never come back.

"Yeah your boyfriend and his mother both agreed that your parents were a little odd."

"That's putting it lightly." I started walking on my own, making the cop that was pulling me very thankful. I walk up to the door, fear started to build up, I went to make a step back but one of the cops was right behind.

The other cop knocked on the door and we waited.

"What happens if they're not here?"

"We'd take you down to the police station to hang out until they get home."

"Hmm." But then they'd come and pick me up, I don't want to be trapped in a car with them.

"What? You were overjoyed whe-"

The door opened revealing my mom, who locked her snake eyes on me, I could see every emotion she was having in that split second.

"My Ron! I'm soon glad you found him." She pulled me into a false hug, one I resisted whole heartedly.

"Let go you're choking me." I broke free from her passive aggressive hold. As I rubbed throats I looked up at the cops. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Uuhhh."- the cops, exchanging a glance.

"H-h-honey they're busy people, with very busy things to do."-my mom, giving me a broad "hate you" smile.

"But mom as you always say, a good deed has to be rewarded, and what's better than nice hot meal? Right mother." I smiled back at her, with the words "fuck you" written all over it.

"That's very nice but we-"-cops

"Please stay, you looked into this yourself so who knows what could happen." I imitated my neck getting cut. "I mean in this town, being odd is something to look out for and be aware of but if you really can't stay for a quick bite I understand, guess I'll see you around or wait I actually probably won't."

"Ron get inside, you father will hit the wall once he sees you." I grumbled as I went inside still hearing some of the chit chat. "He has such an active imagination, always thinking we're out to get him, but that's ridiculous, we...love our son..." As she talked I checked out the kitchen as a possible escape exit, but no luck.

"Little hesitant there mom?" I said as I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ron, it is very rude to ease drop."

"Mom, so is lying but there you go." I said turning around to see her head poked in the room a bit before returning to the cops.

"He just doesn't respect us, we just want what's best for him, like any good parent would. It's that so wrong?"

"They were two lies in that sentence." They're not good parents, kids don't get kicked out by good parents, well not at this age.

"Ron stop patronizing your mother." I gasped as I looked at the top of the stairs, him, I just wonder if- why not just say it?

"So are you gonna fake being nice until police leave or you just gotta grab that shot gun and blow my head off now?" The room was silent as I was half sas sand half serious. I watched the gears turn within his head. He started laughing, it was a good fake one.

"You say the craziest things, you can't let your imagination take hold of your mind son." My dad walked passed, pushing all his rage down to please the cops.

"Hmm then what about this one, why does an account need a gun in one of safest towns ever, you don't hunt or go skeet shooting."

"Oh Ron you just want all the attention don't you? We can't give you every second of everyday, we're human."-Mother, in a pitying voice, without anger. I don't have anything to combat that, the others can see that.

 _Damn she got me on that one, nothing I could say could beat that.._

I cross my arms take a few steps up then look back at the cops at the doorway.

"You guys haven't forgotten your favor have you?"

"No, don't worry he'll know, have a good day, to all of you. We'll come inspect how everyone is tomorrow, have a good night." The cops waved and my wall of bravery crumbled to the floor; I ran upstairs into the closest door and slammed it closed.

 _I have to leave before they get here, I might be able to go out the front way but it's risky; could jump out a window but that'd make some noise and I'd end up injuring myself._

I went over to the current widow and looked out of it when the doors opened, I quickly turned around.

"Well you certainly wanted a scene didn't you."-Mom

"I specifically told you to never return and low and behold you are the biggest idiot in this whole town, but that's no surprise you nearly failed an all the classes you took."-Dad

"And why was that nonsense with a "favor"?"

"I'm not telling you." - I moved a bit back, touching the mirror.

"You listen here, we all can go into the car and drive away, I can toss your pansy ass anywhere I please or I could literally push you down those stairs."

"Once these cops go away for good, you're have a one way trip to hell, I bet Satan can't wait till he gets his hands on a creature like you."

It has dawned on me that I actually could probably just jump out this window, with the patio shader, I can just side down that and book it back to Upperton, where I won't even hear of a "missing boy report" well least not my own.

"Ron, Ron! Are you listening to us?"

"Huh? Oh no it's all white noise really."

"Ooo If it was just you and me I'd give you an attitude adjustment."

"Good parents try to find the problem and solve so everyone's happy. Bad parents find a problem and solve it so **their** happy."

"How dare you even think that we're could ever be bad parents."

"Out of the three of us who is the problem?"

"You are."Mom/ Dad without missing a beat.

"Uhuh, see people like you don't grow as people, especially not with common logic, that's what makes you bad parents. Now get out of my room there's nothing we want to say to each other."

"This isn't your room, this is our nursery."-mom

"Why do you have a nursery?"

"We adopting a baby, one who will be normal and wonderful."

"You can't control what people feel or become, plus regardless you'll just ruin it's life."

"How dare you speak to your mother like that."-Dad

"I was speaking to both of you. Not that it matters you're too stubborn to listen."

"Get out of this room you will go to your old room in the attic."

"Make me."

"Ron.."

"What I dare you then when the cops come tomorrow and asked what happened I'll say you abused me and then you'll go to jail."

"...don't tempt me."

"If you're worried about me destroying your little nursery, I wasn't planning on it, just leave me alone."

"If I find one-"

"Don't tempt me, old man. Just leave."

I heard my dad huff and boast about disrespect and the such, but I was just wanted to leave. I wonder what the cops will say when they find me nowhere to be found.

I continued to stare out of the window, wondering about how to break it without making too much noise. Then a new thought came to mind.

I walked out of the room and went to the main door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see Felix, I'm sure he knows I'm back here anyway."

"You're not thinking of running off are you?"

"I don't need to, with cops around you'll be on your best behavior, I'll see you later tonight." I opened the door and walked out, calmly. I headed towards Felix's house but not really, once I was out of eyesight from my house I started to run.

I don't know how long I ran but I tried my best pushing myself fat more than in any gym class instructor had hoped to see.

I couldn't run all the way to Upperton but I was pretty sure I passed Felix's street a few blocks back, bit regardless I kept moving I couldn't stop not until I got to Upperton.

I was very happy and very exhausted by the time I actually reached Upperton and by that time I didn't even care about going back to the forest but I figured that if people went looking for me, they couldn't find me there. I dragged my heavy body to the national park once more and found a place behind a bush to collapse.

I instantly fell asleep and thankfully woke up without being hassled, though when I yawned, quite loudly, from behind the bush; I gave a guy a good scare. It was kinda funny but I felt kinda bad, my legs were pretty sore and felt like bricks so I was not about to walk all over the town.

I chuckled as I laid back down, stretching out and watching the clouds slowly move across blue sky. I kept my mind empty as I listened to the sounds around me, trying to distract myself from my sore legs.

It wasn't that bad, though I have no idea on what to do now. I can't go back, this time for real. I sighed as I had no ideas floating around, the smell of my clothes was getting to me and the pain in my legs were the nails in the coffin.

I slept as often as I could, hoping that no one would steal my backpack, which I used as a pillow. Before I knew it, it was getting dark; my legs felt a little bit better but I wasn't about to push it.

My stomach growled, very upset that it hasn't gotten anything to eat all day but I'll have to ignore it until tomorrow when I'll be feeling much more mobile. I sat up and stretched out my body.

Though now my problem was that I wasn't tired, it didn't matter how long I closed my eyes; my body didn't want to go to sleep. Not that I could have an easy rest anyway, it was better when I was afraid that someone would steal from me. However, now I'm worried that every rustle of leaves meant that something was gonna eat me.

I tried to keep myself calm, since most things that live here are completely docile, I should be fine. Most animals here have no interest with involving themselves with humans unless they have food but that's just the birds.

I opened up the backpack and looked inside, I was surprised and glad to see a blanket was rolled up, I pulled it out and wrapped myself in. Now I wish I had some food, should've eaten before I left.

Well I know what I'm not gonna do, but then again I'm can't do much yet even though my legs feel a bit better. I sighted, lowering my head as I hoped I could survive the night.

Though I did, I didn't feel any better I began thinking about the cops back in Middleton; what if they had the cops of here look for me too? I'd be screwed and I wouldn't be able to escape a second time. They might patrol the house throughout the night and my parents certainly won't let me out if their sight again.

Where would the police look? Well probably the vast area of trees since it's a perfect place to hide in. Probably alley ways too, any place a kid could go or a boy...well as much as I would love to put on a major switcheroo; I don't have any resources at my disposal.

I looked around as the sun illuminated the national park. I tried bending my legs but got quite the welcome from a charley horse.

It took its sweet time leaving but I could be happier when it did. I rubbed my legs, still sore and apparently stiff. The muscle cramp didn't help either, but now I guess they felt much better compared to that gift from hell.

I turned over then tried to get up, it caused pain to shoot through my legs but I figured it was them reluctantly getting back into swing of things. I slowly rose to my feet, whining and trying not to call it quits.

The fact that I didn't immediately fall to my knees made me smile, on the inside. I took a look around, there weren't any sighs of people, and I was pretty close to the entrance.

I slowly bent over to pick up my backpack, keeping one hand on the blanket around my body. I grabbed it and walked deeper into the forest, which could result in me getting mauled by a stray fox or something.

I glanced around, trying to see if anyone has spotted me, thankfully no one did. I looked at the forest all around me, it felt dense and unending but I'm sure it was just a few feet away from a city street or something.

I couldn't walk that much more, so I took a quick look around, making sure there wasn't any sign of animals.

I sat at the foot of a tree, letting my legs rest but keeping bent so if I need to get up it won't be that hard.

I used the bag Ned so generously bought me, to support my back, it didn't hurt I just didn't trust the tree, a bug could crawl down my shirt and bite me.

I shivered at the thought, I don't think there's any poisonous bugs around here but still, it might lay its eggs in me that way. I looked up at the shade giving tree, I couldn't see any sigh of bugs in it, but that doesn't mean anything.

 _I'm probably just being paranoid; I mean bugs can't kill people and even if they could they'd be on really really faraway islands._

 _This place probably just has ants and stuff. I exhaled slowly gathering my wits so I can think clearly. However, all that came to mind was trying to figure be a nice place to eat, only if the cops could've arrived like a week later, least then I'd have some many, could buy a donut or a slice of pizza or a sandwich with water._

 _Speaking of water, I could go to a restaurant and pretend to be part of a group and just, slowly, snack on the free food. But that probably won't work..._

I had to stop thinking of food it wasn't helping. I watched the clouds slowly glide across the sky along with planes and birds.

The day was nice, it was fine; I had to stay in a small area in fear of getting coauthor by anything and besides the unbearable hunger, everything was fine. Not great, not the best but fine.

Night rolled in, a cold breeze was my only warning but it was ok, the blanket I had was pretty good at keeping me warm.

Though in what felt like the dead of night, I saw lights in the distance. I thought I was going crazy but there they were round lights floating around, there were at least six. I didn't think much of it, I hadn't eaten so I'm probably imaging it.

 _Or, or,_ _ **or**_ _, those could be the lights of cops...I'm fucked if those of cops, I'm so not going back to that hell hole, never ever_ _ **ever**_ _._

I got up, with my bag in hand and fled, I could run but I had a steady pace as I aimed to get out of this jungle of a park. I tried to watch my step I didn't want to trip not in my condition, luckily I did find the ease of the park but it was gated.

I was never good at climbing but then again I never had this kind of motivation, with my backpack over my shoulders, I gripped the bars. Then I put my foot on one the slid my hands up one by one, slowly but surely scaling this 6 foot gate.

Unfortunately, my landing wasn't as epic, once I reached the top and swung my foot over, I fell off. I landed on my back, nothing too serious but it stung for the time being. Neverless, I got up and headed for an alleyway, one that was kinda out of the way.

I kept myself on guard, watching for any signs of coppers, I'm sure they're looking for me, I could be wrong but I'm probably not. I mean the cops of Middleton probably called Upperton and Lowerton asking them to send out a small search party for a missing kid.

I kept moving trying to stay out of the light but there were light posts on every street corner. I haven't seen any good alleys yet but as long as I don't see any cops I'll be fine.

I dragged my pack along the floor it's gotten too heavy to carry on my shoulder. I found an alley with a dumpster in it so I hid on the other side of that. I closed my eyes, I was tired and hungry, when my stomach growled I felt bad that o couldn't feed it anything. I rested on my side. With my lumpy backpack as a pillow and exhaustion knocking on my door, I slept rather instantly.

I was abruptly awoken by someone violently shaking me. I let out a panicked squeal before I could register anything.

The person stopped shaking me and my eyes stopped rattling around. I blinked a few times trying to make out the being before me, hoping that it wasn't a cop. Luckily it wasn't it was just some kid, a kinda dirty kid.

He had a black mohawk, with a green shirt and brown pants, he was like a darker asian with his particular skin tone but he could've been latino for all I know.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Gil, you're on my turf."

"You're what? You don't own the streets let alone an actual alleyway."

"Do to." Gil pulled out a small switch blade and put it to my cheek. "And I dare you to say that again."

"Fine fine you own the streets.. whatever, I'll just go then."

"Oh no you gotta pay rent for staying the night."

"I don't have any money."

"Uhuh what's in the bag?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know just stuff."

"Any food?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"Hand. It. Over."

"Fine." I threw the backpack to Gil and he opened it, throwing the contents out.

"There's nothing in here!"

"Yeah..just stuff."

"Who runs away and doesn't bring anything? You're an idiot!"

"Am not, I didn't run away, I was kicked out."

"Cry me a river, I ran away." Gil sounded so proud of himself, if I didn't hate that I met him before I certainly did now.

"And how's that going?"

"...shut up...here's your stupid bag back." Gil threw the nearly empty backpack at me, which I caught.

"...so how long have you been out here? On the streets?.."

"A month or two, kind lose track of time after a while."

"How do you survive? I've been out here for like a two days, I hate it I can't find anything to eat."

"Really? I'm sure you have your just too proud to do it. Dumbass."

"...its gross, I have standards..."

"Yeah well you're gonna have to throw those out of the window, your homeless now you have to do more than just lower your standards blonde. For starters, you belong to me now. You're my bitch now."

"What? Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I need someone like you, big and distracting."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"We're going rob a corner store-"

"Oh god." _Why me? What did I do? From crazy parents to this wackjob. Was I murderer in a past life? The fuck did I do!? But whatever it was can it please not end with this guy?_

"-you are gonna distract the cashier while I steal their food. If you do a good job maybe I'll give some to you, maybe."

"..should've stayed in the forest..."

"Maybe if you're good, stay loyal, I'll even give you the D~"

"Huh? The what? What happened to the corner store?" _I don't even want to know what this D is, not with this creepy guy._

"Hmmm...later today you're go into a corner and talk to the one in charge ask them directions and shit while I sneak in and fill my pants with snacks."

"...what if they don't know?"

"Then you ask other things stupid, just give me like five minutes."

"What about security systems?"

"It's a corner store not a bank."

"So?...they still have cameras..."

"Ugh just smile and don't sound stupid."

I sunk into the blanket around me, this is so not good _. I'm so going to jail and then who knows what? I can't go to jail, I'm a good boy, who had so bad luck...all my life if we're going technical...but regardless I don't want to be called a thief the rest of my life...then again at this rate...it won't be that long of a life._

 _This Gil guy is gonna get me killed... I'll never see my Felix again...never know what would have been though I imagine it's just us in an apartment living together away from my parents and just being together. That would have been the best. But no instead I have to turn to a life of crime or this guy this kill me, lucky me._

I sighed as I stared at the ground, all my hope was seeping into the floor beneath me.

Well soon enough it was sunny again and Gil had the store picked out so I went in first, asking where the beach was then I guess Gil crept inside. He was skeptical of me at first but I wasn't exactly lying, I when I thought about it, going to the beach would be like a giant bath.

I kept talking to the cashier because he kept naming streets I didn't know but eventually I said my goodbyes and thanked him.

I met up with Gil and he made off with a lot more than I expected, luckily it wasn't all just junk food. We walked down the street, speeding up once we passed a few people.

I tried to keep my head but I just committed my first maybe crime, _I'm so fucked more now than ever. If I get caught now, I'm going to jail I can't survive in jail, I'm not made for it mentally or physically and definitely not emotionally._

 _I don't want to go to jail, I'm just trying to survive, is that so wrong? Speaking of I can't believe that worked, but still I can't go to jail, I'm not sure what people do there but it's not for someone like me._

"Will you chill the fuck out, you're drawing attention."

"Sorry I never did anything like this..."

"Well here stuff you face with this." Gil handed me a candy bar, I eagerly took it and peeled off the wrapper, devouring in a blink of an eye, it was so good; and almost worth it. "Better?"

"Can I have another one?"

"Find but you can't have any more until tomorrow."

"Thats fine."

"Hmph. Whatever." Gil reached inside his pockets and gave me another one, which was also instantly gone; oh it felt so good to have something in my stomach. Oh it was a whole new type of relief; I just wish it wasn't on Illegal grounds.

We headed back to our alleyway, I was glad that it wasn't too far, didn't want to over use my legs they're just a little sore now. Bet if I take it easy today they'll be good as new tomorrow.

Well we made it with arousing too much suspicion, I went back to hiding behind the dumpster, glad to see my stuff was still there as Gil unwrapped a thick chocolate bar.

"So...how did you get here?"

"I told you, I ran away."

"Yeah ...but why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, might as well try to be friends right?"

"You're not my friend, you're my bitch, now shut up."

"Sorry for trying to be nice.." I turned my head, as I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The rest of the day went by very slow, Gil went off to do something, I can only imagine it was illegal, though that could just be the fact that I don't like him. Regardless I enjoyed the time he spent leaving me alone, it was like a slice of heaven, didn't have to worry about some weirdo pulling a knife out on me.

Though, eventually, he came back though he looked the same so if it was illegal it wasn't anything too violent.

"You were gone for a while...what were you doing?"

"Getting money."

"You didn't hurt any one did you?"

"Why do you care? You don't know them."

"Yeah but still."

"No they probably don't even know yet~"

"How can they not?"

"A good pick pocket is an undetected pick pocket."

"If you're so good why did you need me."

"I can't rob a store by myself, too difficult. I'd be found out instantly."

"I mean why'd you steal from a store if you're a good pick pocket?"

"Well I don't want to pay for everything and for fun. Anymore stupid questions?"

"Why'd you run away?"

"Ugh this shit again, I wanted to."

"Why?"

"My parents suck that's why."

"Oh...uh sorry to hear it."

"Whatever least they didn't kick me out...why'd you get booted?"

"Ummm uhh got into a fight."

"Really? Just one?"

"Uh yeah parents went ballistic, the principal's kid. Uh you know super serious about rules and junk."

"Well sucks to be you then. So what's your name?"

"Uhh I'm not sure I should tell you..."

"Why the hell not?! You know what, I don't care, keep your stupid name to yourself." Gil crossed his arms and glared at the people walking past the alley.

I would've felt bad but I don't know or trust this guy, he's a criminal and he enjoys it. Plus, if he gets caught, he'll rat me out instantly _. I'm not going to prison, I can't...but I also don't wanna die..and this is kinda better than before...I have food kinda..but now I'm a criminal..is it better?_

"What's with you?"

"Huh? It's nothing.."

"Tell me."

"Why do you even care?"

"Well did some thinking and I should know my pet slave."

"I'm neither one of those things-"

"Says you."

"And if you must know I thinking if I did the right thing..."

"You have to get over it, I've been one the streets for months it's not as bad if you know what you're doing and good at it."

"That doesn't make it right. There are better ways...aren't there?"

"Ehh well there was a homeless shelter..but it's not that great."

"How so?"

"It's not important."

"You say that about like everything."

"it did more harm than good and that's all I'm saying, it was a waste of time." Gil growled those words to me, he had a strong glare but it looked like he was hiding something but prying wasn't gonna get be anywhere and do I even want to know?

"okay..sorry for asking.."

"Whatever."

"Uhh umm so did you go to school?"

"Yeah..that's where I perfected my awesome skills, took a while but was totally worth the trouble." _Was it really? Well guess you're still alive, so it's something..._

"Oh...cool...have any friends?"

"Not really, I did my own thing."

"That pretty far with that." I mumbled to myself as I looked away.

"Oh so you did better than me? Where are your friends now?"

"...I don't have any..." Well one but I can't see him anymore, especially now, how could I even show him my face, plus it's only going downhill from here.

"So shut up, you're no better than me."

"Not a criminal.." I mumbled to myself. _I really need to break away from this guy...things will not end well if I stay._

"What?"

"I never said I was."

"Hmm."

The sun was going down, it was getting dark, I curled up in my blanket. I glanced up to see Gil eying me. I glanced down at my only source of comfort and tighten my grip.

I didn't say anything, feeling like if it did it would only end badly so I looked around at nothing in particular but avoiding Gil's gaze.

Soon the streets were lit solely by street lamps, there was one nearby I watched the glow.

"Thinking of running away?"

"No, not really.." I said blandly, I really wasn't, I was just staring at the light with no thoughts or feelings whatsoever.

"Good...gimme your blanket."

"No."

"What?"

"...no, it's mine..." I said a bit more nervously as I looked at Gil.

"Don't make me take it from you, I will." I didn't say anything, I thought to myself and soon let out a sigh. I stripped myself of my blanket, feeling the full effects of the cold once more. I tossed him the blanket.

I huddled with the back pack, I guess the dumpster blocked most of the breeze, guess Gil was more cold than me but whatever, I'll get it back tomorrow.

"If you wanted one way didn't you steal one?"

"I'm not gonna steal from other homeless people, that's just mean, I mean it's hard enough trying to survive without someone stealing my shit. I have standards, you know." Gil said as he was all curled up in my blanket _. Well guess he's not all bad..what am I gonna do? Just live with him until I get caught? Well unfortunately that's probably my best bet._

I sighed and leaned against the dumpster, now realizing just how bad it smelled but I had to suck it up, I closed my eyes. I was tired but I was testing Gil to see if he would steal anything else from me.

Though unfortunately I didn't last as long as I hoped, I slept with a criminal next to a dumpster, how could it get worse than that?

I had a dream, it's been a while since I last had one but guess that means I was overdue.

 **I was running down a dark hallway, no lights were on but I wasn't scared of that, I was scared of what I was running too, I didn't know what it was or why, but I knew it was bad.**

 **I stopped and ran down a different hallway, hoping that it would lead to something different and for a few seconds I felt relief but then dread filled me again.** _ **Was it my parents? Was it an angry Felix? Was Gil?**_ **I couldn't answer any those questions.**

 **I didn't even know where I was or why I was running, I just knew that o couldn't stop, I could be left alone in the darkness.**

I woke up, pulling myself off the floor, I rubbed my face then slowly reprocessed everything. I sighed as I saw no sign of Gil, didn't know if that was a bad thing or good.

I sat up, everything seemed normal, nothing broken or stolen just a feeling hopelessness. But by now that should be my best friend.

I didn't leave the alley, there wasn't a point even if it was to go out looking for Gil, for some odd reason, I'd just get caught.

I just waited, ignoring my hunger and smell and the revolting situation of it all.

Eventually, Gil came back with a bucket of what looked like water.

"Umm what's with that?"

"You need a bath."

"I'm not getting undressed."

"Yeah I know just toss the bag and step away from the dumpster, though it probably smells better than you."

I silently tossed my bag to the other side of the alley and scouted away from the dumpster. Gil walked over to me and poured the water over me, dousing me and my clothes.

Though not the best way to clean yourself, it worked, mostly. My hands were finally clean as was my face. Though the draw back was the wet clothes but I can get use to it.

"Uhh thanks I guess."

"Whatever I'm just sick of you smelling like a dead horse. You should probably take off your clothes though."

"Why?!"

"So dumbass you don't get sick, its already a high possitbility, you don't want to make it any higher. Here you can wrap yourself involved this." Gil grabbed the blanket off the floor then threw it at me.

I turned around, not wanting to give Gil any more of a show than I had to to. put the corners on my shoulders, so the blanket would cover my back side. I first took off my pants being very careful not to let the blanket slip.

Though I forgot to take off my shoes so I had to do that before anything else. I squares down and untied my shoes with one hand, so the other could keep the blanket in place.

I managed to take off my shoes then my pants but before I took of my shirt I wrapped my lower half in the blanket. I took off my shirt, hands free, then threw it on my pants. I wrapped my entire body with the blanket before turning back around.

I grabbed my shirt with one hand, then put it an inch away from my pants, then straightened out my pants so they would dry faster.

I sat a few inches down the wall, with my hips curved so legs layed on top of each other on the concrete floor. The blanket covered a lot but stopped at my knees, I was a bit more than unhappy; upset, cold and wet; definitely not a great mood to be in.

"Are you finally done?" I glanced up to see Gil over the entryway.

"Yeah...thanks for giving me privacy."

"Well I don't want to see you naked."

"I don't want you to either...so are we friends now?"

"Why do you want us to be friends?"

"I don't know...just going through a lot...in not a survivor like you."

"Hmmm fine we can be friends but you have to do what I say."

"Okay...as long as it's reasonable..I'm not killing anyone."

"You don't seem the type...what about pick pocketing?"

"I'm not the good at it..never done it before."

"Did you really get into a fight? You don't seem the violent type."

"...no I didn't but it's very personal... and I got kicked out for it so you can see why I'm keen on not telling anyone."

"Alright, fine guess that makes sense."

"So what do we do now?"

"Keep a low profile, try not to be spotted though we should move to the forest once the nightly patrol goes down."

"What are they looking for?"

"I don't know some missing kid from Middle field think I saw a newspaper like that earlier. I don't it's about you if you were kicked out."

"Eh heh...yeah."

"You think it you don't you? Why do you think everything revolves around you? There are other people in the world than you."

"I don't think I'm the center of the universe I'm just on edge...weren't you when you well you chose to leave." I didn't even put that much effort into explaining myself, what's the point?

I sat up, my knees closed and close o my chest as I rewrapped the blanket astound me, so it felt like the cloth was hugging me.

"I might...have done some reflecting but you deal with it, you can't change it."

"You could probably go back..."

"Maybe, but I'm doing better than most out here. I'm doing fine on my own."

"I guess...good for you." I wrapped my arms around my legs as I stared at the ground in front of my feet.

"Don't you dare cry, you have to deal with what life gives you, crying about wont put food on the table."

"I know..." I buried my head in my knees trying not to cry, but I could feel something inside. Despite my feels, I contained myself, barely, I just didn't want to cry in front Gil, I can a see a red flag wave proudly if this guy manages to comfort me enough to make me stop.

Gil was probably watching to see if I would at any moment but I held back, trying not to think of anything in particular no good times no bad ones just nothing. I probably won't be so lucky next time.

We stayed in silence while time passed, I didn't even move, eating wasn't on my mind, nothing was on my mind.

"Here, it's been like forever, you should eat something." I glanced up to see Gil handing me a some type of treat, I took silently before slowly unwrapping it.

It was some kind of chocolate bar, probably one of those that people on diets have so their not hungry as often. I took a bite out of it, it was and chewy. I took my time, I stared at the ground as I chewed. It was good, I gave a small sound of approval as I swallowed and took another bite.

"Your welcome."

"Mh." I kept my gaze to the floor, enjoying the small meal, but it was something, I guess.

Night soon fell, I threw the wrapper under the dumpster once I finished. Now I'm watching the sky, occasionally staring at the ground so my neck doesn't cramp up or something.

It was a dark cloudy night, the stars hid behind them but the moon could often be seen now and then.

I fell asleep, I dreamt of darkness, a never ending darkness that only ended when I woke up. I was on my side, still wrapped in the blanket. I lazily sat up, checking to see if Gil was around, he was across from me still sleeping.

I glanced over to see my clothes, I ran my hand over them unfortunately they were still damp. I sighed as I looked around, no sigh of anyone or anything coming out way.

The next few days were pretty much the same thing, I didn't do much but Gil and I talked, then he'd go off to do this thing and I ate later that night; I have no idea when he would eat.

Even after my first week with Gil, all the days ran together, the only real thing we did was move to a different alley, because the garage men came to thee jobs, kicking us out in the process. I followed Gil around, I did notice that there were more noticeably homeless people I more I looked around.

I never even thought there were homeless people in Upperton, it all seemed like a great big city and everyone seemed relatively happy. Then again I never went this way, I took the bus and went to were the suburbs were, cuz that's were a lot of the other trick or treaters were, not to mention all the candy.

Those were better times I thought to my self as I was sharing an alleyway with several other unfortunate souls, though I didn't like the way they were looking at me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking which what really scared me.

I didn't know if they wanted to by my friend or kill they gave me no sighs. Not to mention that Gil wasn't helping in the slightest he just kept to himself and didn't bother anyone.

I know better to judge people that I don't even know solely based on appearances alone but I can't help but feel like their want to do harm to me. That's probably not even true, I'm just a new face, like a new kid to this broken school for the screwed over.

 _I just want to go, just get up and leave but I can't; Gil will probably stop me and I might be unintentionally hurting these people's feelings._

Over the next two week, Gil and I committed two more crimes on corner stores, the third time the guy caught on far more quicker than I guessed so we had to bolt out of there.

Gil suggested we also get food for our new "friends" I didn't protest but did say I was concerned about getting caught.

That last time was like getting hit with a car, it changed how I looked at Gil and especially myself. I quit, I went along with Gil, then ran off about an hour after he fell asleep, I went back to the park, sneaky into the bushes and making my way deeper inside it.

I had to leave my blanket, for Gil, as a small token of appreciation but I didn't take any food, mostly cuz I didn't know where he hid it. In fact, I haven't eaten at all, I usually eat at night but Gil forgot to give me something to eat and I was too scared to ask.

I hardly slept that night, fearing that Gil would find me and try to drag me back. Though I didn't see him all night just the occasional ray of light from the flashlight wielding patrol. I guess with the recent events they're being more vigilant.

The next day was basically the same as the last times I was in, except I kept a lower profile, I hardly got up least around people. I kept my distance and even climbed a tree when I though some one was headed my way, I didn't check out of fear that if they say my face they'd take me away.

When night fell I came down and a thought entered my mind that never did before.

 _Maybe my parents were right..._

 _But that can't be, can it?...look at Gil, he ran away but he's a very bad kid.. I got kicked out..maybe I'm worse.. Maybe I deserve this...parents are supposed to look out for their kids but maybe I'm just to proud, too full of myself to see that I was shouldn't have done what I did._

 _Sure it felt great but Gil always seems to be smiling when he's committed a crime, so just because it may feel great doesn't actually mean it's good._

 _What was I thinking, if I was just a normal kid this would've have happened, I might even still be with Felix with my parents' blessing. They would have loved me, they never really thought that being gay was anything major then again it was probably because I was sick._

 _It's not my fault, is it?_

I kept thinking until I started to cry, _I wondered if I returned to my parents' home and promised to change if they believe me. I figured they wouldn't because I'm not normal, and I never will. Why did this have to happen to me or anyone else why can't we all just be mostly the same?_

 _Though I suppose some people, if they are any like me, which I doubt, they probably have better lives than mine._ I sighed as I slowly climbed down from the tree, leaning against it as my tears rained down my cheeks.

I wish I could've stopped the flow but I couldn't, I fell to my knees. My fingers dug into the tree as my tears watered it. I cried and cried, by the time I finally stopped and for good, the sun was coming up.

My eyes felt so sore and I was so tired, I hid behind the tree and fell asleep. I woke up, and hating it I kinda wished I was mauled in my sleep, just take the pain and suffering away.

As I sat at the foot of the tree I began to wonder what I was living for _, it was just to finally leave my awf- my parents but then it was all about Felix, my treasure my everything but now, I have nothing and can't get anything. So what really is the point? Just to starve, slowly waste away into nothingness? Can't it just end now?_

Though I even wondered about how to end it myself but I don't have it in me to actually do it, if I couldn't when I had to face my parents with no support, I definitely can't do it now.

The next night I just walked around the park, not wanting to be caught but not caring at the same time. I wondered about if I should go back on the streets at night, avoid the city lights but maybe hide in a place no one will suspect.

Though this third night, hunger was getting to me but I decided that it was better to suffer than feeling nothing. This night I spent in the city, keeping my distance from the actual streets, going into alleyways that lend to other alleyways. Eventually as sun broke out I returned to my hiding spot to sleep.

 _This is my life now...and I guess I deserve it..._

 **To be continued...**


	3. I'm Ronny Divonny!

**Stage 3: I'm Ronny Divonny!**

 _All my life I knew I was different from the other boys, and once I hit puberty so did my parents, that's why they tossed me out at age seventeen, like trash._

 _I tried to survive on my own in a forest, well a national park in Upperton. It did not go well but it was far from the worst thing to happen to me. Though I was without a house to tuck tail and hide in, I did alright._

 _I figured that if I could get some money somehow I'd restart my life, eventually. However, my plan to work back home at my favorite store turned out to be the stupidest thing to do in my life. I wasn't there for two days before the cops came and dragged me home._

 _I decided that if I could leave once more, that I would never return. Luckily some good plotting and good 'ol lying managed to get me away. I returned to my green salvation, this time more worn out than the last time._

 _However, my stay there didn't last long either, I was scared off by a possible increase in security so I had to flee. I took to the streets and met a boy named Gil. Gil took command, having me steal and rob comer stores in hopes of making ends meat._

 _Since the last time we stole something we almost got caught, I decided to cut our connection. I fled to the forest once more in hopes that there were less guards and because I told Gil nothing of it._

I walked down the street, haven't eaten in four days and my stench was beginning to really get to me. I panted as I walked back to the park but I barely made it over a bush before I passed out.

It was night time when I awoke, I slowly opened my eyes as something didn't feel right. I wish I could process what was going on a bit quicker but with an empty tank and exhaustion residing in my body, it took me a while to put enough effort into keeping my eyes open.

This time I kept my eyes open and looked around, it appeared to be in the back seat of a car.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?"-I said sheepishly, my vision was clouded so I was unable to see the driver.

"Aw you're awake..I found you asleep in an alley and judging by your clothes and smell you've been out for quite a while..."-a deep stern voice from the driver.

"I uh- please I'm sorry just let me go- I didn't do anything wrong I promise I just-"

"Relax my boy you're in no harm's way, I'm taking you to my home so you can get a decent meal..I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you. You can call them once we get home ok?"

His words made my heart sink even more so than usual, just a little bit; just another wave of hopelessness. "No my parents don't care about me..not anymore..." _Probably not the best thing to say to your capture but if he kills me, I can have a newer better life that much quicker._

"Oh I'm sure that's not true just because you got in an argument doesn't mean they don't still love you."

"They don't love me! They're the ones who threw me out! I didn't even do anything to deserve it either!" I shouted as tears flowed down my face, I didn't want to say the truth because I knew how badly it would hurt. I always hopped that my parents would regret throwing me out, that they would stick posters up or do something to show that they still loved me but even a month later nothing happened.

I know they pretended to care when I was brought back to them, I could see it in their eyes once they saw me, unforgiving and hopes that it wasn't actually me.

"...I'm sorry to hear that.. well, you're welcome to stay with me."

"No I don't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense my boy, I'd love to have you..though I hope you won't mind taking a shower once we get there though." _Why is he being so nice? Should probably be grateful that at least someone is, even if they do want to kill me or worse._

"No I'd love one right now."

"So what's your name?"

"Ron Stoppable...well guess it's just Ron now..."

"Hello Ron, I'm Rufus."

"Uhh nice to meet you... Rufus.. why did you kidnap me?"

"Sorry, you looked so helpless when I walked past you, I tried waking you up but you weren't having it so I carried you to my car and here we are."

"...what are you going to do to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to feed you and give you a place to stay. Can't have a poor boy like you out on the streets." He seemed happy, guess that helped ease me and his words were kind, not to mention that there's a low crime rate in this town so he could be telling the truth.

Well least I thought there was, I'm not sure anymore; but I do know that low crime rate isn't the same as no crime rate. Though going back and forth won't help me, regarding, him ending my existence though; _I could have a brand new start as someone...normal, someone loved._

"...ok...thanks..." I was still a bit nervous that this was all a front and I'd end up in the back of a trunk in the middle of nowhere. _Though really who even cares?_

Sooner than I thought we came to a stop and Rufus told me we reached his house. He got out as I started to drift off, but I wasn't out that long as I awoke in his arms on his way to the house.

He unlocked the door and he carried me inside, he walked into the kitchen and set me down. My legs were shaky and I was still afraid that he'd do horrible acts to me.

"Are you ok?...wait never mind that's a ridiculous question...follow me I'll show you to the bathroom and while you're in there I'll make you some food ok?"

"...ok.." I slowly followed Rufus down the hall, he opened the door and I tensed up.

"Relax its a bathroom." He flicked on the light and went inside. "You still know how to use one don't you?"

"..yeah.." I walked in front of the door, the light made it a bit easier to see, the bathroom was nice but then I saw Rufus. Rufus was a very large man, probably the largest man I've ever seen. He wore a long brown trench coat and a matching fedora, I think.

I stared at him and knew the catch to all of this, _I'm delirious, I'm in an abandoned warehouse rolling around with rats. I'm not in some fancy house with a massive guy that could easily kill me, this is a fantasy it has to be. I'm in who knows where, dying from hunger and thirst, not with the nicest person on earth in his luxury mansion or whatever you call a place like this, aside from heaven._

 _Oh well better enjoy it now least I'll be happy with my own insanity._

I went inside and checked out the shower. _I'm not surprised it's nice, in my delusion it should be. I wonder if I can control this delusional plane...probably not.._

 _But what if this is like a heaven, yeah that makes more sense, I died in that alleyway and this is a grim reaper of sorts or maybe he's a guardian angel. Hmm I could be in hell...oh or in between which would put me back to the delusional warehouse thing. Uhh confusing.._

"I'll go get you some more towels... also I should wash those clothes... just like them on the counter. I'll grab them while you're doing your business."

"Ok...thanks..." I put much more thought on what was what is happening and where I really was.

"No problem, I'll just go grab those extra towels now."-Rufus closed the door on his way out. I was hesitant to do anything but I have nothing to lose anymore. I turned on the water and messed with it until it was very warm.

I stripped down and put my clothes on the counter then hopped into the shower, then closed the curtains. The water, which might not even be there, felt great on my skin. It was warm and comforting, it was something I longed for, it. was. amazing. The water washed over me and I just wanted to sink into it and fall asleep. I spent a good time just rubbing my body as the water washed waved back and forth.

Eventually, I grabbed the soap and bathed myself in its chemical goodness, I leathered up my entire body, didn't leave a single place go unsoaped. After I was a shade paler, I got rinsed off and re-soaped, I did it a few times until I could say that without a doubt, I smelled fine.

I wasn't sure how long I was in there, probably a while but when I finally turned off the water and left the shower, my old clothes were gone and new ones were sitting on a pack of towels.

I got out and dried myself off then put on the clean clothes. They were too big for me, the blue tank top went down to my knees and brown shorts wouldn't stay up. Luckily there was a belt for the shorts, there appeared to be crudely made but useful extra holes.

I securely noosed the belt around my hips making the shorts stay where they were. I walked out of the bathroom, holding the towels I used. It was so blurry and bright, I tried to remember where the kitchen was and went with what looked familiar, which was absolutely nothing. I'm sure I instantly made a wrong turn, so I tried to go back to the bathroom to think with my starved brain.

I quickly gave up and started calling out Rufus's name, because I didn't have any energy to look around anymore or to think. Well the large...creature found me pretty quick and after taking the towels, guided me to the kitchen.

He sat me down in the chair and put the towels on one of the other three chairs.

"How was your shower?"-Rufus kindly asked, going to the shove, resuming what he was doing before.

"Fine..thanks.."

"So Ron are you in school? Or where you in school?"

"Yeah...but once summer break let out...so was I..."

"I am sorry to hear that; I won't pry if you don't want me to...so school? how much longer do you have before it starts again?"

"...my sense of time has gone through the window..."

"Oh well do you want to go back?"

"I...guess...but not anytime soon though..."

"Are you ok? Well that's not the right question...can I ask what happened?"

"Well I'll give you the very very short version I wore something I wasn't supposed to and got kicked out."

"Well that was definitely short but I'm still curious..what did you wear?" I watched as he put a plate of food in front of me, it smelled delicious but it might not even be there.

"...A cat suit.."

"..like a furry?"

"A what?" I looked up at him with cheeks filled with the possible food.

"A furry...someone who dresses up as an animal...for..well let's leave it at that.."

"Nooo...people do that?" I swallowed and sighed as it felt amazing to have anything that tasted half as good as whatever I was actually eating.

"People do a lot of things...so if not a furry suit then what did you wear?"

"A Halloween custom."

"You went as a cat." He sounded like I just showed him a baby puppy, _he is definitely not real_.

"...yeah." I stared blankly into the food, wondering about how poisonous it was in reality.

"I'm sure it was a great costume. Please eat, a growing boy needs his strength. A growing kid in general need their strength."

 _So let me get this straight I'm probably in an abounded warehouse or on the street, talking to either nobody or a rat, about to eat who knows what. Meaning that Rufus is here to keep me alive for as long as possible which will probably be like a week or something._

"I know you're probably starving but please don't eat too fast, or at least use the fork."

I sighed as I picked up the fork Rufus gave me and took a bite of the food. I tasted it this time instead of shoveling and it was surprisingly good.

 _Of course it's good that's all part of the illusion, if it tasted bad I wouldn't eat it, whatever it actually is. And come to think about it that means Rufus is probably imaginary or just some animal I'm following around. I should be nice to Rufus, regardless of what I'm eating, he is keeping me alive._

I looked up at Rufus who smiled at me while I ate. I glanced up at Rufus before setting my eyes back down on the plate of "food".

"It's uhh good..thanks..."

"I'm glad you like it, you should get some rest after this, you can sleep in my bed."

"...Kay..." _It's probably actually just a pile of newspapers, why fight it or critique it I can't do anything to change it might as well just accept it for now then figure out what to do later._

After I finished the meal, I shyly asked Rufus if I could have another. He approved and pulled something from the freezer, heating it up before giving it to me. I waited a bit, which was agonizing, but I thanked him and dug in.

After that, I was ok and also didn't think I'd get another one, so I asked him if he could show me where the room was.

He happily guided me to it, it was up a staircase. I didn't notice it before for several reasons, one of which being that there wasn't a single light on, Rufus turned off the kitchen light when we walked out, I don't even know what room I was in, I think it was a living room but I can't be sure.

I stayed right behind him and tried to listen very carefully as not to bang into anything. We made it up stares and he showed me, his room, which I'm gonna be sleeping in, which sounds terrible now that I'm thinking about it with a stomach filled with food.

I woke up feeling pretty good, no back pains, I was in a nice soft bed. I sighed happily as I moved around on the soft bed, it felt so good. I stretched out as I tried to go back to sleep, letting my bones and wits finally have a decent rest.

I slept most of the day only getting up when Rufus made me eat. Well by the second time, I felt better and got out of bed. I looked at myself in the baggy pajamas, the pants hardly fit but the shirt virtually went down to my knees, covering for its slack. I thought about just wearing the shirt but then I thought, imaginary or not, let's not get crazy.

I left the nice large room and looked around I headed in the direction I thought the stairs were and low and behold there they were.

They were barely two feet in front of me, with the sunlight pouring in, I could see everything.

I went down the stairs to see Rufus on a couch in front of a large TV.

"Uh h-hello..." I was a bit shy, even if he was fake, he seemed pretty real to me.

"Ron my boy, how are you?" Rufus looked up at me, possibly smiling, I couldn't tell.

"Fine..."

"Did you sleep well."

"Uh yeah very...thank you.."

"It's not a problem. Why don't you come down we can watch a movie? If that's ok?"

"That's fine..I guess." I slowly walked down the stairs. "I don't remember the living room being so big.."

"I wouldn't be surprised, I should probably show you around." Rufus got off the couch and turned off the TV. I met him at the bottom of the stairs. "This is the living room, the doorway over there leads to the kitchen-"

Rufus pointed to the door on the opposite side of the room. "That door is the door out of here, and this door leads to the basement." Rufus pointed to the door a few feet away from the stairs.

"Am I not allowed in the basement?"

Rufus chuckled as he patted my back.

"Of course you are, my boy, it's just where I go to work out. I don't think you'd find much of an interest in it. Though I tend to do it as much as I can without overdoing it. But if you ever want to use it, be my guest." _Explains a lot, wait is this logic?..in my fantasy? This can't actually being happening, right?_

"That makes sense." I said as I looked Rufus up and down, I noticed something else, Rufus had a bandanna around his face, I could only see his eyes. "What's with the bandanna?"

"...right... A long time ago I made a breakthrough at my lab and it left me in a very unusual state."

"How unusual?"

"Very."

"I wanna see."

"I suppose but it is unsettling, so I will not take it personally if you scream or run away, though I won't let you starve if you do." My eyes were fixated on him as he turned to me, he slowly took off his hat. _He's bald! Which actually isn't that big of a deal, wasn't expecting it but far from unusual._

However, when he took off the bandanna I was much more shocked. He had long whiskers like a cat, and a dog-like nose but smaller kinda like a rat's. He also had really huge front teeth, that my eyes were glued to, they were like beaver teeth.

I'm sure he could read my utter confusion but then he took off the gloves I didn't even know he was wearing.

He had claws, kinda, they were thick and black but small-ish. Well if the teeth didn't get you the claws probably did.

He was hesitant to take off his large coat, which scared me the most, what more could there be?

He pulled his arms out of his coat, letting it fall to his waist where he kept it. He was as expected incredibly built, he must use the shit out of his equipment, though he still looks pretty good, aside from the animal features. He pulled up the large coat and I looked down, he had clawed feet too but that was kinda expected.

I was speechless, I was scared more that he'd now eat me but he seemed more focused on not scaring me anymore.

"You ok Ron? I know it's not what you were expecting." He took my arm, which I tensed at but let him guide me to the couch. He sat me down and took the seat next to me, probably nervous.

My mind was empty, too busy restarting my brain to even think up anything.

I silently grabbed he remote and turned on the TV, and just watched the colors move jump around. I needed something else to happen, just anything to escape this weirdness.

I didn't say anything for a long time, I wasn't even really watching the TV, it just was there and a distraction.

Eventually my brain's reboot was finished, I glanced over at Rufus, who was slouched over and playing with his claws. I wondered what I could say that didn't sound half assed and or a fake lie.

I couldn't think of anything clever or something that he could actually believe expect for maybe one thing.

I slowly patted Rufus's back and leaned on his shoulder.

"...thank you...for saving me..."

"You're very. Welcome...I should probably dress myself now.."

"...no...I need...to get...use to it.."

"Very well and smart,...it's getting late I'll make us some dinner." Rufus got up and went to the kitchen but first he grabbed his clothes. I went back to watching the TV, turning it to an actual channel, instead of the news.

I wasn't paying attention, I just tried to keep myself calm but I was still so weirded out by everything, maybe this isn't imaginary though that makes the least sense.

 _If this really was imaginary I would be able to swallow all of this pretty easily right? Logic should be out the window and down the lane but nope it's too much for me. What the hell is going on?_

I needed some serious answers so my head doesn't explode. I got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen doorway.

"So uh what are you?" That sounded much ruder than I wanted it too.

"A mutated scientist, as for what kind, a naked mole rat." Rufus, didn't seem offended as he was busy with the cooking.

"Uhhhh huh."

"Don't worry my boy, I'll explain everything when dinner is ready."

"Ok.." I left to go watch TV though even if I was paying attention it wouldn't be interesting compared to how Rufus got to look like that.

It felt like forever since dinner was ready but eventually it was, he made chicken soup with buttered bread as well as fish and chips. I glanced at the kitchen table filled with food.

"I figured soup wasn't healthy enough for a growing boy, so I also made salad. And judging by last night, I figured you want something more filling, so I made fish." Rufus turned around to reveal a bowl of salad which I grimaced at. "Come on my boy it's time to eat and for a story."

We sat down at the table, the salad bowl in the middle, the table was all set just waiting for us to dig in. Rufus waited to tell his story until there was a fair amount of food on both of our plates.

"Ok so shall I start?" Rufus smiled and I nodded as I put a piece of cooked fish in my mouth. "Ok, so about ten years ago I was a scientist at a laboratory I can't name for a number of reasons, but nevertheless I worked with DNA, testing the limitations of crossing different types of DNA with others like various animals like tigers and let's say roosters. There were a number of us but none more passionate than DNAmy, who shared my curiosity.

Together we crossbred various animals, seeing how they would live and use their abilities in various scenarios as well as in different environments. Then we wondered how would it differ for a crossbred human, but by this time we have been warned that our experiments were...immoral and insane...so we kept working but kept it a major secret just between the two of us.

We had a little bit of trouble finding human volunteers and keeping that a secret but with the help of Amy's very wealthy and eager boyfriend, we had a perfect volunteer but we made sure to run the test on monkeys first. So when we had Monty, Amy's boyfriend, we were very confident that it would work and it did, it was a complete success.

However, Monty wasn't as altered as I am, he was really just a bit hairier and more monkey-like."

"Why was he monkey like?"-I said with a mouth full of chicken.

"He wanted to unlocked the secrets of the monkey so he figured being more monkey like himself, he would be much more successful."

"Did he?"

"No idea, last time I've heard of him was that he's been scouring the globe."

"Oh..sorry for interrupting."

"It's nothing my boy, now where was I? Oh right, we were both relived that it worked but I wasn't satisfied with the minor adjustments. I told Amy if she would consider doing something more drastic and more interesting, a full body change, she was slightly hesitant but was soon on board.

Unfortunately, the other scientist found out about our little experiments and kicked us out but that didn't stop us, we tested Monty's new form and had him break us into our old laboratory without tripping any alarms. We stole the blueprints of the machines we needed for our research, Amy just wanted to steal the actual machines but I told her then people would be suspicious and come looking for us. So we rebuilt as our machines with a lot of funding from Monty but we soon got back on track.

So we looked over all our notes and experimented, I didn't want to be like Monty, he has many monkey like habits, I just wanted to look like a freak but not become one.

Though for a while we were stumped every time the end result had both qualities of both animals.

Though one day I tried with the same animal and got well the same result but more enhanced. But that wasn't what I was looking for, it did put an idea in my head, that if there was more of one animal than the other the end result would be theoretically the same. So Amy and I tested that theory and over the next two years tried our best to perfect it.

So my day of fame came, I was both excited and terrified, but I went in anyway and was very pleased to find that it worked better than we hoped."

"So...for it to have worked you needed another human right?"

"Indeed."

"That's kinda creepy."

"That's science."

"How'd you get another human to agree?"

"Let's not get into the messy details~"

"...ok."

"However I didn't really plan for the day after I became a full sized monster but I...found work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Oh...does that mean it's illegal."

"Not necessarily. I think I'm highly respected. Despite my appearance. Probably also feared because of it."

"Oh so you're good?"

"Yep just a little blind."

"You're blind?"

"Not too terribly but it was a side effect I hoped I wouldn't have gotten but I'm glad it was nothing severe."

"But you can see me?"

"I wear contracts, special contacts."

"Neat, but with you...and all, is it safe for me to be here?"

"I assure you it is, in fact I plan on raising you..if you allow me to."

"...sure, I trust you." Famous last words.

"Splendid. I have always wanted a child to look after but never thought I'd make a good father being so devoted to my research and all that."

"Hmm it'll be nice to have a father who actually takes an interest in me..." I looked at the table, which had been completely barren of the food that was once there.

"Is something on your mind, my boy?"

"Umm it's just that...I'm a bit weird too..."

"How so? Do you have tail too~?"

"No but it was a major problem for my par- my uh birth parents."

"Whatever it is my boy, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"Alright well I uh like to dress up as a girl.."

"Hmm I see, do you also happen to be gay or transgender?"

"No..well gay, I'm not transgender, I think..." _Am I? I don't think I am.. never gave it that much thought... Might have to give that more thought and also research what transgender is._

"Interesting, so to what extent do you like to be in female attire?"

"Uhhh...all the time..well no but pretty much..."

"Alright that's good I was planning on going shopping and was afraid to get the wrong thing. Boy, I would have made a major mistake."

"Well not really, I mean I do like boys' clothes...I just feel better in girls'."

"Alright so do you want to go shopping together, or just me pick for you or shop online? Or anything of the sort."

"You'd actually go to a store with me and buy me those types of clothes?" I looked up at Rufus, who had his hand under his chin as he warmly looked at me.

"I'm more worried about you, I have great experience with people giving me weird looks, as well as other things, but you-"

"I have gotten weird looks before, not from being in women's clothes but whatever. Weird looks are nothing compared to being treated like a monster by your own parents."

"Well as long as you're ok with it, we can go tomorrow if you like?"

"I would love that; your clothes don't fit me anyway."

"I can tell~ having any store in particular?"

"No, just the mall is fine. Unless you have another idea?"

"Unfortunately not."

"That's cool." I smiled to myself as I wonder about all the things I could get.

"Since we are planning to be a family, I'd like for us to have a more detailed discussion sometime soon perhaps this weekend? I'd like you to be comfortable but not a freeloader."

"Heh believe me I don't want to be a burden either."

"Good so until this weekend, I'll will fix up a room for you."

"You're very kind, I'm very lucky to have you."

"Aww thanks Ron, I feel the same, I am thinking of adopting you.. though that should wait until your all settled in and we have a good thing going."

"Um you want to adopt me? I'm 17...I think.."

"So? I'd have three full years to be a father. Plus I'll still take care of you and help you become more independent over the years."

"Thanks, you're a really great guy."

"I try~ so may I ask what your life was like before you were on the streets?"

"Terrible, I lived in Middleton with my crazy parents who always thought I was up to no good when I admitted fiercely that I liked being in women's clothes. Every Halloween since I was like 13 I went as something "girly" so I made myself somewhat of an outcast and my parents hated me. I made an excuse that I was dared to, I the first time I actually was but they didn't even know, popular kids do poplar kid stuff.

But back to the point I didn't have any friends, any friend I had were scarred off my parents, who hovered over me from 13 to 15 so I stopped trying to make any friends at all. But that changed a few months ago, I met a boy named Felix.

He was a transfer student and he was in my gym class, the day I forgot my uniform he showed up so we weren't allowed to participate. Him being new and not having a uniform but he was given a choice. So we talked a lot, I tried to avoid talking that much about my parents, I didn't want to be the one to drive him away.

We hung out a lot, I went to his house every week. I didn't know how much he really liked me until he asked me to go to the last dance. I was hesitant because I was afraid about what that would look like and more so that my parents would find out and do who knows what but I agreed because Felix was my only friend and I wanted him to be happy.

So when the night of the dance arrived I went to his house on..my scooter..." _Oh my god my scooter.._

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just that I forgot all about my scooter, it's probably still there in his driveway."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh right so anyway, Felix confessed that he actually just wanted to on a date with me, I happily agreed and we had a great date. I took him to Bueno Nacho and he took me star gazing where I kissed him, it was my first kiss but Felix made sure that it wasn't my last~

I spent as much time as I could with him but soon enough I had to go home, Felix had a great idea of leaving my scooter there so at any point I could just leave and go "get it" but I never did; in fact, I just forgot about it like an idiot. So my parents weren't happy that I was happy and accused me of putting him under a spell with my demonic powers then they just had a field day and said I killed him, calling his mom and all but they found out that he was alive and well.

So I suffered their utter nonsense, and the next chance I got I went over to Felix's I got to spend the night and it was wonderful, we spent all day together and the following day~ I made him food and we played video games, well just Zombie Mayhem 1 and 2~

Well I came home to find that my parents were gone but food was still there but I later found out it was because they thought I was back to normal, they even cleaned my room. I was a lil scared and confused because they never really did anything nice for me and I also had hidden my Halloween clothes in my room. Also my room was the dusty attic. My fears came to life the next day when they told me that they found my stash of clothing and promptly threw me out.

They told me to leave Middleton and never come back or they'd kill me, my dad had a shot gun so I kinda did. I left but came back like two days later. I got a job at my favorite restaurant, Bueno Nacho, I needed the money I was not doing good on my own. Things looked good until the cops showered up and dragged me back to my parents.

They told us that they'd check on us the next day so I was safe from their wrath for the time being. I was a little hurt that they had a brand new nursery...but I shouldn't have been that surprised...anyway.

I just plotted on how I would escape without making as much noise as possible but I found a way and took it. In the dead of night, I enacted my plan and ran as fast as I could back here well to Upperton and hid in alleys and parks. I met another boy named Gil, who was a homi- a jerk and made me do things I didn't want to but he had food so he was my only chance at surviving. I don't want to talk about him though.

If you're wondering why I didn't tell Felix about this, it's because I didn't want to be a burden or have my parents find out then have some big deal because of it. He would've have done what you did, but it still seemed too dangerous, my parents could've found where he lived and dragged me back."

"Well I see why you wouldn't want to go back but I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to see Felix again?"

"O-of course! he's the best thing that happened to me...I mean aside from you saving my life I mean." I twiddled my thumbs as I bit my lip, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful of his very kind gesture.

"Oh Ron, I can understand love, so when do you want to see him?"

"I don't know..."

"Worried that your parents will find out and ruin everything?"

"Yeah. Yeah pretty much."

"Hmm then how about you go by a different name and look."

"What do you mean?"

"What if you went as a girl to see him, you could confess and figure out what's happening with everything without arousing suspicion?"

"That sounds nice, I'm sure Felix would love to see me again and I'd love to hold him in my arms."

"Great we'll go as soon as we can. Mind helping me clear the table?"

"No it's fine."

We cleared the table together with some idle chat.

"You know I'm surprised about how quickly you've come to accept me."

I look at Rufus and said the exact same thing to him with dead seriousness. We hugged each other for probably longer than we should have but it felt so needed. When we parted, I helped Rufus hand clean the dishes.

"You don't have a dish washer?"

"Nope I prefer having something to do every now and then, if I get bored with whatever I'm doing. TV can only do some much. "

"Well that's the strangest thing that I have ever heard."

Rufus chucked as he finished hand drying a plate. We left some plates to air dry as we went back to the living room.

"Rufus?.."

"Yes?"

"Do you wish that you could go back to looking like a human?"

"...nope, I have a better paying job and now a son to take care of and love, can I still call you son or is daughter more appropriate?"

"I don't care if it's just you and me but in groups it's whatever I look like."

"Alrighty then. Now back to your question. I do not want to change back and be a regular human, I am rather found of this form but I would like to go out sun tanning, do all the things I was too busy to do, and without all the screams. So I have started on a portal weather proof device that will give my appearance that of a human's."

"Sounds cool."

"Indeed but it's taken so much of my time."

"Well best of luck...dad." I blushed slightly as I turned away from him. He paused before turning his head slightly.

"Thank you son, it means a lot." I smiled and walked into the living room, I turned on the TV and waited for Rufus to join me. Together we watched a variety of movies, we weren't really watching the movie we just watching to see if the other enjoyed the movie.

We ended up liking a number of movies, from various genres, but by that time it was pretty late. Rufus had already fell asleep on the couch so I went to cover him with the nearest thing I could find, his trench coat.

I was tired too so I went upstairs to rest in his heavenly bed. I took off the baggy pants and got into his bed, I quickly fell asleep, darkness was my dreams but I didn't care it was relaxing.

I woke up and groggily went downstairs, wondering if Rufus had made breakfast yet. A yawn announced my presence as I walked to the kitchen.

"Ron is that you? My boy." Rufus's voice coming from somewhere, guessing he had a loud speaker system built into his house, I can't imagine why.

"Yeah uhh is there breakfast?" I said looking around, wondering if he could actually even hear me. Then I noticed that the basement door was slightly opened and figured it was best not to bother him more than I needed to.

"Yep it's in the fridge."

"Thank you." I didn't pry, _he's probably busy with something, like excising like he said but who knows for sure._ I was definitely curious but my stomach made me go into the kitchen in search for food. I opened the fridge to see a bowl of oatmeal filled with fruit, I frowned slightly but wasn't going to turn it down. I put the bowl on the table then went back for the maple syrup that was next to it before I started the search for a spoon.

I opened drawer after drawer and finally found where he put the silverware. I also had looked at the cupboard on top of it and found plates and glasses. I tilted my head back forth, thinking, before closing the wooden doors. I went back to my fairly large portion of oatmeal. I put some syrup in it then stirred the oatmeal around before taking a bite. I was greeted with a fairly sweet taste from the sugary syrup and from the fruit.

I smiled as I happily ate the rest of the oatmeal, fruits and all. I put the dish in the sink and rinsed it out before putting it on the dish rack. Then I put the syrup back in the fridge.

I walked back upstairs, and into Rufus's room where I found my clothes on the bed nice and clean. I smiled and closed the door before changing into them. I folded Rufus's clothes and put them in the hamper.

I walked out of the room and looked around.

"Hey uh Rufus? Can ya hear me?"

"Yes my boy, what's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering when we were gonna go shopping?" I smiled nervously as I twinkled my thumbs again.

"Yes yes we'll get right to it I'm just finishing something up. Can you watch TV in the mean time?"

"Uh ok." I shrugged and walked down stairs, turning on the TV and flipping through channels. I figured he was doing a work thing, by the sound of his voice, and that it was best not to pry, so I watched TV hoping to find something half decent. I settled for a cartoon I watched as a kid, though I was surprised that it was still playing.

I was seldom interested in it, a bit more into what Rufus was actually doing, could be a very dastardly deed but it probably isn't as bad as I think it is.

Eventually, Rufus rejoined me, coming out of the basement, he had a large metal blue top on.

"Is that what you were working on?" I asked, watching him.

"Yep it should make me look like a regular human being."

"A regular eight-foot-tall, incredibly muscular human being."

"..yep~" Rufus slipped on a blue wrist band with a large blue button on it. He pressed the button and his top released a bright flash of light. I shielded my eyes until the light died down. I blinked a few times and starred at Rufus.

"How do I look?"

"Like a young black Mr. America, is that how you use to look?" I looked away, not wanting to see his dangling goods.

"Ha, I wish. I was much 'heavier.' Well I'm going to go get dressed then we can go shopping ok?"

"Sure, just make sure to wear pants too, don't want a breeze to expose anything."

"I don't know seems like a good idea~" Rufus chuckles as he went up the stairs. I continued to watch what I was watching before, with very little interest. I was far more excited to go shopping with someone who encouraged me to be myself. It felt great not having to put a major side of me in a box that I can only open when no one else is around.

I thought of all the things I could get at the Upperton mall; they usually have better clothes than at the Middleton mall. However, I'm not a slave to trends, I never thought people like Bonnie, who always had to get the latest and self-labeled greatest, were all that better off.

I got lost in my thoughts so when Rufus put his hand on my shoulder I jumped in my own skin.

"Excited?" Rufus was in his large trench coat and desire with the bandana around his mouth.

"Very, why are you wearing all that you're human...ish now?"

"I'm not sure how long it will last and I don't want to scare off anyone should something happen."

"Oh ok, ready to go?"

"Yep."

I got off the couch, after turning off the TV, and going out with Rufus. Rufus drove me to the mall, we first went to store for teenage boys, I picked out two pairs of pants and a few shirts, Rufus paid for them and I thanked him. We then went to a store I never heard of but it looked really nice.

I browsed around finding one thing I liked that would fit me, I figured I was large in women's. Though if the small independent stores didn't have dressing rooms, I went with extra-large, if I could find one I liked and that size.

I only had a few pairs of pants, some men's and some women's. I didn't really go into a heavy shopping phase until I went into the bigger stores which had rows and rows of clothes.

I looked over the women's section, looking at blouses, dresses, along with various shoes and pants.

I picked out, a blue blouse, with the wavy cloth sewn into it; a few tank tops, a couple of bras to give me some shape, some long sleeved shirts, a scrunchy, for ponytails and stuff, and a jacket.

I also grabbed a number of shoes, I was an extra-large so I couldn't get the hottest shoes but I still got a few good ones.

Rufus even decided to go on his own to buy me something, I waited in the lobby smiling like an idiot and dying to break it all in. I was actually shaking with excitement, wondering what he was getting me.

I didn't look at what store he went into because to some extent I wanted it to be surprise but I was hard to stay still. I glanced around a lot and I did get a few looks but that was far I'm the back of my mind.

Well he came back with a bag of his own, but he pulled it away when I reached for it.

"It's a surprise my boy, find everything you wanted?"

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you, I can't imagine how I could ever repay you, I hope I didn't go overboard."

"Not at all, I bet you can't wait to try all of these on." I laughed lightly in agreement. "Well let's go home, I got you a few things I hope you'll enjoy. But you're have to wait until we get home."

"Ooo I can't wait, can't you at least give me a hint?" I smiled, hoping for even a simple sneak peek, but he shook his head. I pouted but he was a brick wall, so I sighed and picked up all the bags he bought me.

We headed home, I looked at a few of the clothes in the car but most were in the backseat. The trip back home seemed twice as long compared to going to the mall but it was worth it for all the new things I have.

When we finally reached home, Rufus grabbed his bag before I could, but he also grabbed a few others so I wouldn't have to waddle around.

I was right behind him with the rest of my bags, he walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Do you want to change into them now?"

"Yeah...I could change in the bathroom?"

"Try not to get lost this time." He chuckled as he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in and up to the bathroom, which now that I can see everything properly I can't believe I ever got lost; he set the bags in front of the door. "Alright if I leave you alone do you promise not to get lost~?"

"Yes, I do...thanks again Rufus, this means a lot to me.."

"It's my pleasure now go in and have fun, I'll be moving things around so you have a room all to yourself. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Cool, Imma go try these on~ can I look inside the bag you got me?"

"Go for it."

"Eee~!" I smiled brightly as I opened the first door next to the stair way, I must've been really out of it not to find the way back down stairs. But whatever, I went inside the bathroom, carrying as many bags as I could in one go then grabbing the rest on the second try.

I closed the door and opened the bag Rufus got me, I gasped as he got me various panties and a lot of makeup supplies. I squealed slightly as I looked into the mirror, I pulled out ruby lipstick and lightly painted my lips. There were also some things I didn't recognize but I could guess that they were skin care stuff.

There was a small jar of cream that matched my skin color so I figured it was to cover any blemishes like pimples or freckles in my case. I rubbed the cream over my cheeks and smiled as I looked like a new person already.

I pulled my hair back, realizing that it has grown slightly. I only noticed now since I haven't paid it that much attention, being the least of my worries. Unfortunately, it wasn't that long, but I'll grow it out until I can make a decent pointy tail with it.

I put Rufus's bag on the toilet seat before I took off my shirt and put on the bra. I wondered what I could use to fill it, I needed something soft but not obvious. I shrugged that thought away as I had more important things to do like see how I looked with a cute top.

I grabbed the blue top and tried it on, I looked great in it but, in my opinion, I still looked like a boy playing dress up. Though I looked drop dead beautiful, if I had longer hair I'd be gorgeous; though I suppose there's always something.

I changed out of my pants and into some underwear, I smirked to myself as the smaller garment held my stuff in place though it also looked like it wouldn't hold for too long. I thought about seeing if I could find something that would hold my guys in place better but that was for later.

I finally tried on a new pair of pants, from the women's side and was thankful that it fit me, I was also glad to see that my new underwear was holding up. I liked the new pair of pants, though they were a little tight, it wasn't too bad. I stared at the mirror as I observed myself, I really could pull this off.

I walked out of the bathroom and went down the hall, I peered into an opened door to see Rufus moving a desk against the wall. I knocked on the door lightly, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Well don't you look wonderful?"

"Heh thanks, I'm really enjoying this and I have to thank you again."

"Don't worry about it, though you look like there's something on your mind."

"Well I look too much like a guy..I need longer hair to complete this."

"Hmm I guess I can see that.. thinking about anything else?"

"Well uh maybe earrings?..."

"I'd wait a while before piercing your ears..."

"Alright...how long?"

"I don't know but be patient, you might change your mind in the future."

"It's possible...so how's it going?"

"It goes very well. How do you like it?"

I slowly looked around the room, to my right, there was a desk with a computer and a chair to my right along with a large bed, that was in the corner. There was a window on the wall in front of me with curtains. To my left, there was a large dresser in the middle of the wall.

"I like it, it's perfect~ but it could use a TV~..."

"Hmm well maybe I'll get you one~ but you're gonna have to earn it plus I like having you watching TV downstairs, with me." Rufus stated as he crossed his arms, he looked kinda cute, in a fatherly way, it warmed my heart.

"Well it's not like I'll hang out with you less, it's more for at night times when your sleeping or if I have Felix over and we want some privacy~.."

I smiled to myself, glancing at the ground and buying my lip.

"Speaking of which when do you plan on seeing him?"

"I uh I don't know...I kinda wanna wait til I'm more...comfortable." I frowned as I did truly want to see my Felix but seeing him now it didn't feel right.

"Like if you had a wig...and were fully my son?"

"..."

"If you were legally mine, you wouldn't have to fear your birth parents anymore, they wouldn't have control over your life."

"That...does sound pretty nice...they couldn't do anything to me?..."

"Exactly, you'd be safe." I sighed somewhat but also very relieved.

"Then I'll do it but I'm still not sure about seeing Felix..."

"Why not? You obviously love him dearly so I'm guessing he's a great person, you don't seem to harbor anything against him...what's wrong Ron?"

"I don't know I guess I'm a bit scarred...that he'll be mad at me.."

"Why?"

"Well I did have Ned, a kinda friend of mine, lie about him seeing me...he probably won't be happy about that and he'll also be mad that I didn't come to him for help..."

"Oh well probably but you do know it's because he cares for you deeply and he wants to know that your safe." I nodded in agreement, that sounded a lot like Felix.

"I know..."

"You have to go to him, think about how he feels, you're nowhere to be found, he probably can't sleep, too busy wondering how he could've helped you more. If you don't go he'll probably continue his feelings of guilt and anger, more at himself and probably at your parents. And who knows what that could lead to?"

"I know I know, my poor Felix...I guess I'll see him soon but with a good wig..."

"I can do that, then we'll go see your boyfriend so he knows you're not in any danger."

"You know coming to his front door with a strange man is not the best impression..."

"I expect to be drilled with questions, but that is not a problem. We can go tomorrow; I'll buy him a pie...does he like pie?"

"Who doesn't like pie?"

"Well people like different things.."

"I mean unless it's like boysenberry or something weird like that."

"So anyway what kind of wig are you aiming for?"

"Long hair."

"Still blonde?"

"Yeah...Imma great blonde."

"Well it does suit you, now how about you tell me more about Felix?"

"Why? You already guilted me into seeing him."

"Well I would like to know more about who my future son is dating, also, would you be my son or my daughter? I just want to be technical."

"Uhh I don't know...uhhhh daughter in public and I'm all out but if it's just you and me and maybe Felix, son is fine."

"Alright, just wanted to make sure though I guess I'm getting pretty ahead of myself here. So Felix.."

"Right..uh..Felix is sweet, so sweet and so nice he's great at about everything, he's just a pretty great all around guy. He's so talented and super smart~ he's adorable and likes to play around and hang out~ he's so wonderful~"

"He sounds like it, so I'll go get you a wig and you can put your clothes away."

"Got it, and thanks again." I walked up and wrapped my arms around Rufus, and held him tight, _I have to find a way to repay him_. He rubbed my back and we held each other before he left to get me another thing.

I went to the bathroom and put most of the clothes into three bags then carried those to my room. I put all the empty bags into the biggest one then grabbed Rufus's bag and took that to my new room.

I took the empty bags downstairs, trying to look for a trash can or recycling can. I found one in one of the lower hand cabinets in the kitchen. I sat on the couch and relaxed for a bit, I tried to keep myself positive about going back to Middleton. I thought about Felix and how he'd react to seeing me again.

Which wasn't all that positive, he'd probably be angry that I didn't come to him for help but I know he'll be glad to see me. I can't wait to see him though, _he'll probably be all surprised and stuff. I hope he's ok, if anything happened- no no keep it positive._

 _He's fine, just worried, and probably talking to the police. What am I gonna do it they see me?-and piece everything together? What did I just say-! keep it positive, they won't even recognize me._

 _The investigation will end soon enough and then I'll start my new life as... oh right I need a new name... Uhh I still like my name.. what about Ronny? Is that too obvious? Of course, oh, but it won't matter if I'm adopted by Rufus~!_

 _With him as my new father, I could be called Ronny Stoppable, and be safe but it'd be very weird and far too obvious. And thankfully I don't like that name, Stoppable, always hated it. It was never encouraging kinda like being called Ron Letdown. It never helps anyone, though it was a constant reminder of how limited I actually was._

 _But in my new life I'll be unstoppable I'll be simply divine and probably the talk of the town~ Hmm Ronny Divine?, no. Ronny... Div-onny? Yess. Ronny Divonny... I can get behind that name._

 _I'll be Ronny Divonny! Super hottie! I don't know. But it's definitely gonna be a better life and a new beginning. And a proper one too._

 _Thinking about leaving everything bad in my life and replacing it with nothing but the good stuff; made me smile. I looked at myself, running my hands down my legs, it's gonna be a good life._

 _I wonder what Felix will say when he sees me, aside from "where have you been?" Well I'll know soon enough._

I looked down at my feet, twiddled my toes and wondered about which shoes to wear when we go to Felix's house. _High kneels will show off my ass, but they'll hurt my feet and is Felix even an ass man?_

 _Maybe something flat, they won't show anything off, but they'll be comfortable. I am just basically gonna be getting scolded by Felix the entire time I'm there, the question is how good do I wanna look while he's doing it?_

 _What about wide high kneels like a size bigger than my actual feet? Would probably be alright unless they would just slide off..then again are there even sizes like those? I'm a guy, so in women's sizes, I have huge feet._

 _Did we even buy shoes? We had to have bought some right?_

I went upstairs, going into my room and looked through the bags I put all the stuff in. I eventually found the boxes that had my shoes, I had mostly kneels, I'm not that surprised, I like kneels. I grabbed a pair of golden kneels that showed off my feet, which looked pretty good.

I took a few steps around the room, trying to get a feel of my new shoes, they were a little tight but that's expected; hopefully they'll stretch out later on.

After tearing the tags off all my clothes, I put my other pairs of shoes next to the door then I put the rest of my clothes away. Pants on the bottom drawer, shirts and stuff in the middle, then underwear went in the top.

I smiled the glanced at the mess of boxes and bags, I put those in the corner; remembering that the trash can was full.

I walked back downstairs and watched some TV and waited for Rufus to return.

When my future father finally came home, he was holding more bags than what I expected.

"Umm are those all wigs?"

"Eheh, no, I got you socks, stockings, pajamas, undershirts, a few wigs and a blue hippyish bandana, to hold the wigs in place if needed. Oh and a few skirts."

"Umm I'm uh speechless, why so much?"

"Well I figured that you probably needed more than what we initially bought."

"...you got me a skirt?"

"I got you four, two short and two long."

"How short?"

Rufus just smiled as he set down the bags and digged through one. He pulled out a short skirt, I jumped out of my seat and went over to it. I took it and put it to my waist, it hardly passed my crotch.

"How can I wear this? It's far too short."

"I'd try it on before judging it my boy."

I blushed as I imagined people seeing me in that.

"But it's so short why'd you buy it?"

"I'd imagine you'd want to look nice when you see Felix."

I blushed brighter, _what would Felix say if he saw me in this thing? Maybe he'd like it but what if he doesn't?,... I'll wear something better~_

"I guess I can wear this...but just this once...for Felix..." I held the skirt as I went upstairs and went into the bathroom to swamp bottoms. I blushed wildly, I looked cute but I should probably keep my legs closed at all times.

I held the pants and tossed them on the bed in my room. I went back down stairs, holding the skirt down, and saw Rufus on the couch.

"Well don't you look adorable, I also figured that this wig would go with your outfit." Rufus held up a long flowy blonde wig with bangs. I walked over; took the wig, putting it on and hoping that it looked believable. "You look great honey."

"Are-are you sure, does it look real?"

"Yeah just don't move your head too much."

"Alright...so are we gonna go?"

"Yes we are, it's around dinner time, if they're free which I'm hoping. It's probably wrong of me to assume they're not doing anything but if they do happen to be free, I'm sure we'll be there for a while."

"Yeah...I'm kinda nervous...I haven't seen him in a long time..."

"Well I think it's time you two got reunited, let's go, do you remember the address?"

"...I remember that it was on a hill in Middleton...also there was a park a few blocks away..."

"Hmm, I'm sorry I'm not that familiar with Middleton, though I'm sure we'll find it, just a matter of time. Do you remember anything else like its surroundings if we were to drive there could you find it?"

"Probably but I know the route better from school, we'd walk to his house because we had the time and I insisted, the longer I took the less time I spent with my ...with those people.."

"So to Middleton High? I believe that's the school. Right?"

"Yep. I can give you directions to it. Though I guess it's a very long way of going to his house.."

"Well it's fine, I have a G.P.S in the car we can go to Middleton high and then you can give me directions."

"GPS?"

"A device that helps you navigate to a known address through global networks."

"Sounds cool."

"It is, though we should probably go." I watched Rufus get up and go into the kitchen. "Could you take the bags upstairs and I'll meet you in the car?"

"Sure." I stated a bit loudly so he'd hear me, I grabbed the bags and carried them all the way to my room. I panted once I set them down at the foot of my bed, I adjusted the wig before going back down stairs.

I went outside, to see the car a few feet away, I closed the door and went over to it. I opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat.

"So does the house have an automatic lock? That sounds like something you'd have."

Rufus chuckled and nodded as he drove down the road.

"Can you get the GPS out of the glove compartment?"

"Uhuh." I opened the compartment in front of me and pulled out a small black machine with a shiny black screen.

"Alright turn it on, there should be a button around the sides."

I ran my finger over the square device and found a button, I pressed it and watched as a logo of a company I never heard of appeared.

"Cool...so what now?"

"Just wait for the home menu, then hit search and type in Middleton High school. The address should pop up."

"That's pretty cool, didn't know things like this existed. It must be pretty expensive huh?"

"Well...less than you think but it's not easy money."

"How much money do you make? If you don't mind me asking."

"I like to believe I'm part of the upper middle class but I'm nowhere near the actual one percent."

"Huh.. That's still pretty cool, I think I was just, middle class."

"That's not too bad."

"Yeah but upper middle class sounds so much better."

"It kinda is but it's also more work, it's not that much better just a bit more spending money but you still have to be careful and try to budget it all."

"I guess." I glanced out the window, it's nice watching everything pass you by without having to exert any energy.

I've taken the bus a few times before but this is different and better, no annoying people thinking that they're the only ones on the bus blaring their music or just the possibilities of what all the strangers could do to me.

We didn't talk that much once the GPS started telling Rufus where to go. He needed to listen to it giving directions and I didn't want to be rude, but I still enjoyed the trip.

I watched as we left the city of Upperton and entered Middleton in a few miles. It wasn't dark yet but in an hour or so it'd be dusk, I hope I'm with Felix at that point.

 _I hope he lets me hug him, it's been so long...I need to..but what if he rejects me? What if he stops trusting me because of this?...what if he breaks up with me?_

"Ron? What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you look like you're about to cry. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I was just wondering about if Felix would break up with me..." I looked down at my lap, resting my hands on my knees.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he uhh doesn't trust me." I clenched my hands as they rested in my lap.

"I think you're just nervous, you should relax. You're gonna make this the best day of his life and I'm sure he rather see your smiling face than you crying on his doorstep." _He's right, Felix is great and will always be, I'm just scared, that's all this is._

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as we reached my old school. I tried to think of where we, me and Felix, would walk to get to his house. I only remembered the first few blocks, I tried putting myself in my own shoes when we did that.

I gave very choppy directions but we did manage to reach his house on the hill with a scooter in the driveway. Though I felt awful that I didn't remember Felix's address.

Rufus wanted me to knock on the door but I was fearful, if there were any cops they'd drag be back to my parents and I'll never see Rufus again.

Rufus knocked on the door and I clung to his large coat, panicking. Sooner than later, the door opened but u didn't see who it was as I hid in fear behind my large care taker.

"Umm hello?" _It's Felix~! Oh how I missed his voice. I hope he's ok._

"Hello young man, are you Felix?"

"Yeah...who are you?"

"I'm Rufus, I've been taking care of a good friend of yours, he's being a bit shy though."

 _Well I guess, but he's gonna be mad me! I don't want him to be mad at me, I know he has every right to and I do deserve it but still.._

"Come on my boy, you've kept him waiting long enough, come out." At Rufus's encouragement I slowly moved out from behind him. I stuck my head out first, blushing and watching Felix's reaction.

Rufus, however, took a large step to the side, exposing me. Felix stared at me, speechless but with wide eyes. I hand my hands folded in front of my skirt as I made a small smile. It was good to see him again.

"Say something my boy."-Rufus from the side.

"Uh umm hi Felix, how are you?" I faked a large smile as Felix began glaring at me. I was happy to see him but I was scared too.

"Ron...where have you been?" He said in a low tone, trying not to come of too angry.

"It's a long story...can I come in first?"

Felix wheeled out of the way and let both of us enter, Rufus closed the door behind us.

I watched as Felix stationed himself near the couch, I could tell he wanted to lay into me. So I turned to Rufus.

"...Rufus...can you go in the kitchen? Please?" I was scared of Felix yelling at me but just being around him gave me some confidence _. I love him so much, it's really good just to be this close to him._

"Of course, I'll leave you two to catch up." Rufus walked out of the living room and I sat I the couch, on a seat close to Felix.

"Where have you been? And who is that?"

"Right um okay so for like the past few days or so I've been with Rufus. He's been taking care of me after he found me on the streets."

"...so you're ok?" I slowly reached out and rested my hand on Felix's shoulder, I scooted a little bit closer. _He was even more handsome than I remember, I think he's grown a little. How charming._

"I am now." I tried to keep things happy but I could see by the look on his face that he had too many questions to say. "Ok I guess I should start at the very beginning. So I got kicked out, like a day after our sleepover or a week after. My sense of time got shot after everything I've done. Anyway my parents threw me out and told me to never come back to Middleton. So I went to Upperton and found a place to be homeless without much hassle but I only made it two days before I thought that I should get a job. And the only place to get one, that I could think of, was at Bueno Nacho-"

"When I asked Ned he said he didn't see you."

"I know...I had him lie."

"Why!?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me! I was homeless and disgusting."

"Ron, you should've told me I would've kept you safe, both me and my mother would've found a way for you to be safe with us. You should have just came to us."

"I know, but ..I ...I..was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Being a burden-"

"Being a burden? Ron! Being a burden isn't staying with those you love because you have nowhere else to go! You're supposed to do that because we love you, from the bottom of our hearts. You NOT coming to us is the burden, and leaving a cryptic message did not help! You always die on level 65! You scared the hell out of me! I couldn't find you anywhere! No one could! Do you have any idea of what the feels like?! At some point I actually believed that you were dead! That's being a burden!"

"I know...I'm sorry.." I sank into my seat, staring at the ground. My eyes started to water but I fought them off, I didn't want to cry yet. _I do deserve this, my poor darling Felix._

"...why didn't you come to us? I don't believe you'd do all that for just that one reason."

".I...I thought if I went with you...you'd get hurt..." My voice was getting a little scratchy since I was about to cry.

"How so?"

"I don't know my parents would find away."

"Ron...Ron look at me, please?" I glanced up at Felix, who was leaning towards me. He rubbed my cheek then held my chin forcing me to look him his eyes. "They aren't invincible Ron."

"..."

"Ron there are ways to get those people off your back like...for example, a restraining order."

"What's that?"

"It's a legal document forcing someone or ones to keep a set distance away from you. And if they don't they could go to jail or prison."

"...really...I could get one of those?"

"Probably, though it'll be complicated because they are your parents, it's not as easy since they do have legal custody but they did throw you out.."

"What if I'm adopted?"

"I guess that'll make things easier though I have a new question on top of all the others I have."

"Rufus wants to adopt me and make sure I have a proper upbringing."

"Can he be trusted? I don't mean to be rude to the guy that saved your life but-"

"It's ok, I'd be the same, and yeah he can be trusted, he really cares for me and he bought me all these things~ I promise that I'll give you a fashion show once I get settled in with everything."

"Does he want you to pay him back?"

"He said that if I went to see you and basically have a good life that's all the payment he needs oh I need a job but that's for something else."

"Uhh what kind of job?" Felix gave me a nervous suspicious look.

"I don't know, I'm hoping that I can work at Bueno Nacho again.."

"Oh so not on the streets." Felix let out a sigh of relief, I don't know why but I guess he's just worried about the strange guy that showed up on his doorstop.

"What does that mean?"

"Uhh it just sounds a little...weird.."

"I don't follow."

"Well it doesn't matter but you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?" I perked up, it felt like I was gonna be let back into his warm heart's embrace again.

"If you run into any kind of trouble that you come to me. Got it, I will not have you return to the streets you come to me. I don't care what anyone else says I need you to come to me, I can't go on not knowing what's going on with you. Ok?" I smiled as I looked at him, _he really is the best~_

"I will."

"Promise?" Felix stuck out his hand, I smiled and I shook it.

"I promise~" _I love you~ I love you so much, I promise that I'll let you be my shining knight, I don't do that well on my own anyway._

"Good,... I love you...sorry for yelling.." _Eeee~! Oh Felix~!_

"I love you too, I've also missed you a lot, not a day went by that I didn't think of you." I blushed as I looked to the side holding his hand with the both of mine.

"The same went for me, so what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, here the police are still looking for you, shouldn't we tell them?"

"No because they'll just hand me over to my parents and they certainly won't let Rufus take me back." I let go of Felix's hand, as I could just imagine them tearing me away from Rufus and throwing me in the attic and just letting me starve only feeding me once a week.

"Ok...so what? You pretend to stay missing, living like a girl the rest of your life?" _That's a great idea~! My initial plan too, we are so on the same level._

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. I've always wanted to be a girl. Kinda mostly since I was thirteen, this is more of a dream come true." I smiled as I leaned back in my seat.

"Alright...eventually they'll list this case as unsolved and give up."

"You seem to know a lot.."

"Well I've been doing some research, it can happen when someone you love disappears."

"So where's your mom?"

"She's asleep, I've been a handful while you were gone."

"You? Really?" I said jokingly.

"Yes because I care about you a lot." He sounded so serious, it melted my heart. I swallowed as I sat upright. But I won't lie; it was incredibly hot, seeing him be so authoritative.

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"It's not your fault, sure you could've made some better choices but you've never had such a thing happen to you. I haven't either, you were scared and probably doubting yourself, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it."

I wrapped my arms around Felix, I held him tight, I never wanted to lose him again.

"You still love me?" I didn't let go, it's been far too long to let go soon.

"Why would I stop?"

"I don't know, ...so how's your mom?"

"She's ok, we've been stressed.., but we're ok."

"What were you like?" I asked as I pulled back, utterly curious.

"I was impatient and kinda rude, I should really apologize. And tell her the good news but I'll tell her tomorrow morning."

"Oh I didn't know such qualities could exist within my Felix~" I teased as I crossed my legs, my smile never leaving.

"Told you I wasn't perfect." Felix scratched the back of his neck, he looked so cute! So shy and vulnerable.

"Speaking of which we came over in hopes of having dinner but I guess that can wait another day huh?"

"It can be tomorrow, I'm sure my mom and I would like to know that guy you brought here a little better."

"You mean Rufus? He's amazing."

"You shouldn't feel like you owe him anything."

"What are you talking about he saved my life he bought me these clothes, not to mention a ton of others~ my parents never did that. He actually wants to be with me as a parent. I owe him a lot."

"Hhmmm." Felix frowned as he crossed his arms, peering towards the kitchen. "I don't trust him, he's so mysterious, do you know what he does?"

"No not really he said he can't tell me."

"Eeehhh." Felix gave me a worried look, though I can't figure out for the life of me why.

"But I'm pretty sure he's still a scientist."

"Wait what? He's a scientist? Really? What's his field?"

"Used to be an animal biologist? I don't know something to do with animals and DNA and sciencey stuff."

"Well guess I feel a bit better but I want to see you more, for a number of reasons one of which is that I miss you, have missed you incredibly and second I don't think you should be around a complete stranger."

"He's only a stranger because you don't know him, if you know him he won't be a stranger." I said smiling, I totally know stuff too.

"That is the definition." Felix uncrossed his arms as he gave a softer look. _Know it all~_

"So umm what do you think of the dress?" I blushed as I looked to the side then back at Felix, who I do say was checking me out.

"You look good, though I'm still too concerned for your wellbeing to hit on you." I blushed brighter, with wide eyes.

"You don't think this skirt is too short~?"

"No it's cool." I giggled lightly as I held the edge of my skirt. "Are you feeling ok? I'm just wondering that's all."

"Felix, I'm fine in fact I'm better than fine, I have my boyfriend back, a home to live in and be myself in. It's a whole new start for a whole new life and once everything gets sorted out it'll be even better."

"Alright, I trust you. Just please come to me if you need me or just to hang out for any reason ok?" Felix put his hand on my leg as he looked me the eyes, he looked so sincere and caring and so soo hot.

"Ok." I leaned in, a smile forming on my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned closer and locked my lips with his, closing my eyes as I felt a wave of relief and pleasure and just a sense that everything will be alright.

He struggled a little bit, probably from shock, but then I felt his arms go up my sides and rub my back. I left out a soft moan, I opened my mouth slightly as I let my tongue out and run across his lips.

"Ron, what are-?" My tongue went inside his mouth, and I deepened the kiss, the edges of our lips locked. I parted my legs so I lean a bit closer, my tongue stayed where it was just on top of his until his tongue moved into my mouth.

I turned my head to the side as one of his hands went up my back to my wig. He got a firm grip of my head and pushed back against me. I let out a sudden weird moan and instantly pulled away.

I turned my head to the side, I was so embarrassed, I didn't even know what kind of moan that was, I never made it before.

"What was that?" Felix smiled at me, causing me to blush brighter.

"I don't know..."

"It was kinda loud."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wonder if I could make you do it again?"

"What? Nooo! It was so embarrassing." I whined, scared in here all because I didn't know what that meant, I didn't know if it was good or bad it was just really weird.

"But it was so cute."

"You're mean..."

"You love me~" You're right, I really do~

"But it's embarrassing.."

"I can see why but it's so cute, I think it means you're enjoying yourself. And you were enjoying yourself."

"You think so?" My blush went down a little as I glanced up at my boy.

"Let's do it again and if you don't like it we can stop."

I thought about it and I could agree to that. "Just give it a chance ok?"

I nodded as I opened my legs and leaned closer to him, a bit nervous. I was a bit more hesitant this time but Felix was the exact opposite. He caressed my body, starting with my hips then slowly moving around to my back, pulling me closer. I felt his lips open so I did the same, turning my head to the side again, so our noses didn't bump into each other.

I felt a weird rush as I felt his tongue go into my mouth, he held the back of my head. My eyes closed as I tilted my head back by a dial, my body felt weird as I figured I'd let out another moan but I didn't.

We slowly parted but he rested his forehead on mine.

"Ron, relax, nothing bad is gonna happen, you're too tense."

"Ok sorry I'm just a little nervous."

"Oh now you're nervous~? You're so weird."

I pouted as I pressed my lips to his, holding his cheeks as I did. Our mouths opened and this time our tongues met each other half way. I let out a soft moan, I didn't pay that much attention to it as I felt Felix's other hand glide across to my stomach.

I let out another soft moan as he rubbed my belly, I almost giggled since it kinda tickled. I pulled back with a shy smile, slowly opening my eyes to see my Felix.

"Huh, might've been a onetime thing." I leaned back sinking into the couch then with some fancy foot work, took off my shoes. I leaned to the side and turned onto my back, closing my eyes as I let Felix rub my stomach.

"Uh..Ron...w-would you let Rufus do this?" _What? Where did that come from?_

"Uhh no..why?"

"I mean if this is how he wanted you to repay him, would you?"

"I..I don't know...maybe? But that's kinda weird, don'tcha think?"

"Sorry, what if he wanted you to let other people do this to you?"

"Imma stop you from doing this if you don't stop."

"Sorry just wondering."

"And you say I'm weird."

"You are weird; no one should look this good as the opposite sex."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Then why are you blushing~?"

"I am not!"

"So to~ and you look so cute~" _Damnit Felix! Stop melting my heart!_

"Can you not?"

"Nope~ can I hold you?"

"No more weird stuff."

"I promise."

I sat up as Felix took his hand back. I stretched out my upper body as Felix got onto the couch. I laid back down and arched my back as I tried to find a better position. I blushed as I felt Felix's hand on me already.

I sat up, leaning back so my back was against the armrest of couch.

"So uhh where do you want to go for our next date?"

"Don't know, wasn't at the top of my mind, where do you wanna go?"

"No clue probably just wanna stay here with you, since it's been a while since I've been over."

"Sounds nice."

We hugged each other then slowly parted and I started looking around the room. "Wanna sleep over?"

"Huh? Uhh I'm not sure, I mean in the future of course but uh now?..."

"Sorry, it's just that the last time I saw you was a month ago, I'm glad you're ok but it still feels so long since we actually spent time together."

I frowned as Felix pouted, hanging his head down, while holding me tight. _He's so cute and caring~_

"I'll ask ok?" I wiggled away from Felix and walked into the kitchen, where Rufus was sitting at the table. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

"Well I was hoping to talk to the head of the household but she's apparently is asleep. Though I have not listened to what you two said, word for word."

"Well Felix wants me to sleep over."

"Oh well it's kinda late but what do you think?" Rufus took my hand with his gloved ones and looked me in the eyes.

"Well I feel that a part of me really wants to but other part is uhh different..."

"Different? How so?"

"I don't know just a feeling that I shouldn't do it. Least not yet."

"Does it have any to do with your birth parents?"

"I guess..."

"Like they'll magically find you?"

"No the cops will...and drag me back to them..."

"I'm not sure how long investigations last, though Felix might."

"Felix, can ya come in here?" I turned toward the door leaning over as Felix entered the room.

"Uhh yeah what's up?" Felix looked up at me as I was bent over with my hands entwined dangling below my waist.

"Umm what's the deal with the investigation? I mean if I go out without make up will I be instantly spotted?"

"Yeah, no since it's been a month since anyone's seen you, they'll be thinking you died or have a really really good hiding place."

"Soon I can be with you full-fledged."

"Why can't you now? You were all over me a second ago."

"Yeah but if a cop sees us they'll be all like "that's him in the dress quick take him back to his parental prison! And I don't want that to happen, especially on a date."

"I see your point but you don't look the same as you did before, though it's depends on your name."

"Ronny Divonny~"

"It's nice, has a rhythm to it..."

"But..."

"It's so obvious."

"What about Miss Divonny?"

"That's better~" Felix gave me a weird look as he smiled, his eyes softened but looked like they wanted something.

"Eh ehhh guess that'd makes you Mr. Divonny~" I said jokingly as I pulled back, standing.

"Hmmm the things we could do~..."

"Like ice skating?" I quickly interjected before Rufus got too concerned about what me and Felix have started to do.

"That does sound fun and I'll get to see you in tights~" I blushed brighter. _Damnit Felix._

"You are so weird." I crossed my arms, somewhat shy and somewhat flattered.

"You are definitely gorgeous. " My blush deepened from both embarrassment and some other reason that I could only feel, I can't put into words.

"Uhh Felix.." My voice was shaking; I don't know what's gotten into him.

"Hm~?" Felix glanced up at me, and every second felt like he was trying to see through my clothes, though that could just be my imagination.

He soon locked eyes with me, his were filled with innocent curiously while mine were filled with confusion and content.

Felix's hands went up my sides, my body trembled at his touch and he pulled me towards him, I slowly complied, turning to my side and siting into his lap.

He rolled back into the living room but stopped at the stair case, he never parted his eyes from mine. We hovered over the stairs and made our way into his room.

Felix set me down on his medium sized bed then rolled to the other side. He crawled on to me and locked his lips with mine, I let out a nervous moan but I let him continue, he seemed so happy and into it.

I tilted my head as he rested his on my chest and used his arm to raise my top, exposing my belly.

"Felix are you feeling alright?"

"I have been very worried about you."

"I know.."

"But I've also been thinking of things we could do things that other couples could do.."

"What does that mean?"

"I want to play with you at some point in the future."

"Zombie mayhem 1 or 2?"

"Neither a completely different game..but that's for later, I really just want to hold you, kiss you, love as I haven't been able to for what feels like forever. I've missed you so much Ron." Felix held my as his head was pressed against my stomach, he looked sad. _I did this...I made him so sad..I should be ashamed of myself._

"Felix.." I gently ran a hand over his head, having it go back and forth, trying to soothe him.

"...I'm a bad boyfriend..." Felix fell on his side the slowly slid off the bed.

"What! No you're not! Don't say that! You're a great boyfriend, even a great person. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Felix please don't think like that." I pulled Felix's head to my chest, tears started to form. _I'm a monster for making him feel this way, he should never feel this way. Felix I'm so sorry...maybe I shouldn't have come back, this is worse than I imagined._

"I love you Ron, please don't leave me again." Felix tightened his grip on me, I didn't mind that it hurts a little, he sounded so sad.

"I won't, I promise. Please don't cry." Water started to form in my eyes as I clung to Felix, rubbing his back.

We didn't talk that much for the night, we held each other, trying to keep on another stable. I think Rufus came in at some point, something about leaving; anyway I ended up sleeping with Felix.

When I awoke I was on top of Felix, my hand on his chest along with my head, I sighed.

I looked up to see Felix's sleeping face, he looked so at peace, so calm. I felt bad that I almost brought tears to that face, to my shining knight. _Sometimes I just wish I didn't exist... Felix would probably be happy with someone else, Rufus would have adopted a proper child...I'm just burden on everybody..._

I hugged him and felt the tears trying to come back. They didn't but they wanted to. I shook my head, I had to think of positives.

Soon, I felt Felix adjust himself, probably just waking up, I opened my eyes to meet his. I pulled back slowly, smiling as I did so.

"Good morning." I said as I pulled away a bit.

"Good morning, are you ok Ron? What's wrong?"

"Sorry it's nothing." I smiled as I looked to the side, _I have to be positive, do not make him sad again. You deserve misery but he certainly does not._ "I love you Felix. And I didn't expect to sleep over, but I guess you got what you wanted huh?"

"Oh well I guess so, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I held Felix close, sighing so I felt neutral. "I just...love you."

"...I love you to Ronny, not to ruin the moment but my mom is probably awake, we should say hi if while she's still here."

"I guess yeah, but you're like the best pillow ever." I smiled as I squeezed my boyfriend, chuckling as he gave a sound that meant I was being too rough. I let go then went to the end of the bed and stretched out my arms. I cracked my neck then rolled my shoulders before getting up, rolling my back into it.

He gave a quick glance around but couldn't find my shoes. I got up and started a more thorough search.

"What's up?"

"Hm? I'm looking for my shoes."

"Oh."

I didn't give an answer I just kept looking hoping to find something other than lint. I sighed as I pulled out, sitting on my knees as I glanced over to Felix, who had the widest smile I've ever seen.

"What? I can't help myself." I rolled my eyes and sighed as I got up. We went down stairs together. We glanced around, I gasped and ran over to my shoes that were just lying on the floor.

"There you are~ I was looking all over for you~" I smiled as I slipped one on then slipped on the other. I turned back to Felix and smiled as he smiled back, heading to the kitchen.

I followed after him, he held a note in his hand so I went over to him.

"What's it say?"

"Uhh there's two, one is from Rufus saying to call him at this number when you want to come back home or change outfits, and that I can come along to if its ok with my parents."

"Aww see he's not so bad~" I said as I wrapped my arms around Felix and rubbed our cheeks together.

"Uhuh..and the other is from my mom, please call me when you wake up, we have stuff to talk about. Good and bad."

"Hmm sounds like someone's in trouble~ my bad boy Felix~"

"Yeah uh, probably just wondering why there's a note from someone named Rufus, and other stuff…anyway mind if I call my mom while you fix breakfast? Like the good woman you are~?"

"Oh I suppose you want me to dust and clean too? My big strong hunk of a man~" My mouth went to the side as we joked and kidded.

"Would be nice~ I'm sure there's something in the fridge, don't need to do anything major." Felix told me as he had the phone to his ear.

"Alright oh umm make sure no one else but your mom knows I'm here, I don't want...well you know.." I said as I had a hand on the fridge, looking back at Felix.

"Yeah I feel yah."

"Thanks." I smiled back as I opened the fridge, I bent over slightly looking inside as I heard Felix talk in the background. I tilted my head as I looked for something we could eat.

"There might be something in the far back." Felix said pausing whatever he was talking about to help me. _So sweet~ …and thoughtful~!_

"Thanks~" I raised one foot as I moved some stuff out of my way, I took a step back so it didn't look like the fridge was eating me. I grumbled slightly as I squatted down, inspecting the lowest level but I didn't find anything. I looked up and instantly saw a bowl of pasta in the back of the top rack.

 _I'm such an idiot how did I not see that before?_

I grabbed the bowl and turned to Felix, smiling brightly.

"Hey want some pasta?"

"Yeah uh sure yeah..." I tilted my head as Felix seemed a bit out of breath but he kept staring at me. I shrugged as I put it in the microwave. "C-could you get the best bowls, they're in the top cabinets..."

"Sure, how's your mom?"

"She's fine just working. You might have to stand on the counter..don't fall."

"Very funny." I went over to the cabinets over the counter and tried to reach it but my fingertips barely grazed it. I sighed as I had to climb up on the counter, I heard Felix come a bit closer so I turned my around as I held onto the cabinets. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that if you fall, you'll have a soft landing."

"Oh ok, umm thanks."

"Anytime~" I ignored how he said that and instead focused on opening the cabinets with \out falling. They were a bit resistant but if managed to pry one open. I lost balance but grabbed one of the shelves and regained it. I looked into cabinet then glared back at Felix.

"These are glasses not bowls!"

"Sorry they're around there though keep looking." I stared at Felix, who had a hypnotized look in his eyes but I rolled my eyes as I crab walked to the other cabinets. Eventually, I found them, they were two doors over, I handed them down to Felix, who took them but kept staring at me.

"What? Go put them on the table."

"I uh want to help you get down safely."

"That's sweet but go put those on the table, I'll stay here."

"Alright." I watched as Felix used his robotic arms to out the bowls on the table. _I forgot that he could do that._

"Wait why did I have to risk my life if you could do that?"

"I was calling my mom."

"You could've helped."

"I'm helping you get down." I sighed, I slowly turned around, making sure not to slip up and fall off. I held onto the cabinets and slowly lowered myself. I reached down for the edge of the counter then once I had I firm grip I let one leg hang off the side then easily let the other. I looked up seeing Felix's stare.

"Thought you said you were helping."

"I'm making sure you don't fall."

"Uhuh."

"Hey could you get me a glass? You probably don't even have to get up."

"Ugh why do you want it now? Could've asked me like five minutes ago." I tilted my head back and reached up, I had somewhat of a tough time opening the cabinet at such a weird angle but I did.

I felt a breeze and looked back down to see Felix lifting my skirt.

"F-Felix?"

"Hmm...huh? Oh Ron...uh uhh I wasn't doing anything."

I growled as I thought about slapping him, I thought about it but instead I just jumped off the corner and walked to the table.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Pretty much." I crossed my legs and my arms as I glared away from him.

"Don't be mad at me..." I heard him move a bit closer to me.

"No."

"Come on please, I was just curious."

"About what?"

"What it looks like in that kind of underwear." I looked back him as he pointed at my crotch through the table. I blushed but turned around, having my back to him.

"Th-then you should've asked, pervert."

"I didn't think you'd say yes...I'm sorry can I see it again?"

"Why do you even want to see it?" Felix didn't say anything he just looked at his lap and played with his thumbs. "Look at me Felix.." Felix rose his head but looked at a faraway object, he was blushing, it was so cute!

 _How can I stay mad at a cute face like that!? He's so adorable!_

"...I forgive you.." Felix looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" _He's still blushing how cute!_

"Yeah but only cuz you look super cute when you blush."

"Eheh thanks, you do too." I smiled, obliviously blushing.

"Umm so about the pasta."

"I'll get it."

"Thanks." I watched Felix as he went over to the microwave. I put my chin in my palm as I watched him. "I wonder what yours would like in panties." I laughed as I saw him freeze in place.

"...Probably just a lump."

"So's mine~ but that doesn't mean it won't look good."

Felix turned around and had the deepest yet brightest blush I've ever seen. I clicked my tongue as he kept eyes to the ground while he came to the table. "You're so blushing~"

"Am...am not. It's just embarrassing talking about it."

"Oh when it's me it's funny but when it's you it's 'embarrassing' well I disagree, I think it's funny...and kinda sexy." I said that last part more to myself but loud enough so I knew he heard me; that was embarrassing but it's true.

He looked surprised as he tried to say something.

"You...you know nothing works down there right? Well it."

"Hasn't stopped us from dating has it?" I never stopped smiling, I liked this side of Felix, honest and cute and a little perverted.

"No..." Felix watched his fingers occasionally looking up at me.

"Plus you're still super cute~ and you'll always be my Felix~" _It's not looks alone, but seriously your totally cute~_

Felix looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm becoming like you."

"Hot~?"

"Emotional."

"I am not. Just a bit...sensitive."

"I think it's cute. You're like a real woman."

"Oh shut up~ now let's eat ok? Or do you want to talk more about your feelings?"

"I feel...like... I love you."

"Well I feel like I love you more~"

We ate together, side by side, smiling and laughing until we had half of the pasta. With satisfied stomachs, we cleaned up then went to the living room and watched some movies.

I watched Felix in his chair as I laid on the couch, shoeless once again.

"Come on Felix come lie with me, you look so lonely in that chair all by yourself." I whined as I opened my arms. Felix turned to the side and smiled, he lunged at me, grabbing my waist. He chuckled as he held me tight, he made me jump by rubbing his cheek into my crotch. He looked up at me as I glared down at him, through a blush; before he scooted up to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms and a leg around him.

"You make me feel strange but I like it, I'm glad I got to spend this day with you." I rubbed my cheek on his.

"You're going back to that guy aren't you?" Felix pulled away from me and had that worried look on his face.

"Well yeah I live with him, don't worry I'll visit like all the time." I cupped Felix's cheek as I brought his lips to mine.

"Hmmm I guess, spread your legs." I blushed as I tried to see if I'd gone mad.

"Wha-what?"

"I want to show you some of the things I've been...learning."

"Learning from who?"

"Internet, so spread your legs."

I watched Felix, hoping that he's joking, but he was more serious than perverted so with a full blush I spread my legs wider than they were.

"...have you ever...touched yourself before?"

"What does that even mean?"

"You know for like fun or something... you know down there."

"Like my uh.."

"Yeh that."

"N-no...only to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh uhh ok so I'll be your first..."

"My first what? How did we get here?"

"I uh want to be your first."

"My first what?"

"Your first, first."

"Felix!"

"I want to be the first person to touch you!"

"...okay...why?"

"Well it's either me or Rufus.."

"How did Rufus get into this? At this rate I don't want anyone touching me. What's going on with you?"

"I don't you to be touch by anyone other than me."

"Not even a hand shake?"

"Not that kind of touching...you know what sex is right?"

"...my parents have mentioned it..."

"Didn't you take a sex Ed class?"

"I didn't know what it was so I was gonna blow it off til the final year."

"Do you know how a baby is born?"

"Duh, I'm not an idiot."

"Well I want do to that...with you..."

"I don't think boys can get pregnant."

"Yeah duh."

"Then what would happen-"

"Nothing."

"Then why do it?"

"It's an act of love damn it, I want your first time to be with me, someone who truly loves you and not just some guy who saved your life!"

"...wait you thought I was gonna... have... with Rufus because he saved my life? That's only in movies, real people don't do that as far as I know."

"I know but he might make you..."

"Uhhh he doesn't seem the type also how are you even thinking this?"

"Well I was researching about what could happen to homeless kids... some pretty bad stuff can happen, and you're really cute so..."

"What kind of bad stuff?"

"Uhh I rather not say it's disturbing.."

"Hmm...okay okay...but Felix." I held Felix's cheeks up so he would look me in the eyes. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, Rufus is a great guy just like you." I pulled Felix into a hug and held him tight. "But he isn't as weird."

"As far as you know, he could have a sex dungeon."

"A what?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Felix?"

"Love you."

"Oh shut up, what's a sex dungeon?"

"A dungeon...for sex."

"I can't even...did you research that too?"

"What no?...maybe.."

"How much research did you do?"

"On that particular thing? Not that much in general? Not that much but I got lonely and bored and a lot of other feelings."

"...sounds like all you researched was sex."

"Well that came up...a few times... a lot...it's was one of the only things that didn't stress me out."

"What happened to exercising?"

"Yeah but I did that afterwards. To relieve myself of the tensions."

"Dare I ask what did you find out?"

"Well something was just you know in pornos uh I mean research videos."

"Huhuh say whatever makes you feel better pervert."

"Well you I uh observed how it could be done and uhh different scenarios and different variables and-"

"You already lost me, speak in English."

"Uhh I watched a lot of different types and a lot of different people however I couldn't find that many that had my kind of uh situation..."

"Oh...so you're saying that you're a huge pervert."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, and is that why you want to do it so bad? To know you can do it?"

"I guess and I have been craving you for some time.."

"You're gonna eat me?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"Uhhhh." _?_

Felix just looked at me, I couldn't tell what in the world he was talking about. In my state of confusion, I felt something in my lower region and jumped out of my skin. I moved a bit so I could try to see what was going on down there but Felix held on to my shoulder as I felt a weird sensation.

My mouth twitched as I try to figure out what was happening. I whimpered when I felt an increase of pressure squeezing my stuff, which began to feel really weird. I looked at Felix who was watching me like a hawk, I knew this was all his doing but my voice was lost in my throat.

The pressure loosened and I sighed in relief though I still felt strange, my eyes widened as I felt Felix's hand slide into my underwear and rub me with his bare hands.

"F-Felix..."

"Don't worry, it's just like eating a new food, at first it's kinda scaring but then once you relax and get a feel for it you'll love it." I looked at Felix as I felt his hand tighten around my little Ron. "Close your eyes this'll feel great."

I did as he requested, I closed my eyes and let out weird sounds, they were like moans but weirder. I didn't open my eyes I was kinda scared of what was happening but Felix seemed to know what he was doing.

I felt his lips on mine, I turned my head to lean into it, I know what he was doing then and I wanted more of that. I let out that weird moan when I felt his tongue enter my mouth but I couldn't stop it from happening over and over as he continued.

It was like the pitch of pleasure, I guess, was getting higher as he played with me, exposing me to his perverted desires but for some reason I don't want him to stop, it feels really weird but I'm curious to see where this is going.

My eyes twitch as my hands went up to his cheeks but they stopped midway as I felt my body shake and convulse for no reason, I let out another one of those weird moans. I felt a wave of pleasure overcome me before I felt completely drained. I felt tired and sweaty and confused.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Felix, smiling but with closed eyes.

"You feel better?"

"I feel tired...what just happened?"

"You had your first orgasm, congratulations."

"A what?"

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"You better." I looked down at between us to my little Ron was hanging out of my underwear and Felix's pants had white stains all over his knees. "Your pants are dirty..." I reached down and tucked myself back in my underwear.

"I know; they'd call someone like you super soaker...or just really pent up.."

"I don't know that means."

"I might tell you later, you're so cute when you don't know."

"You're a jerk."

"Maybe but I'm your jerk." Felix locked lips with me again, I gave in easier than I normally would but I was too tired to fight. He also felt really good; his tongue on mine, rolling all over my mouth. Something about it felt good possibility even comforting...

We kept kissing until I finally felt back to my normal but even then I didn't force him off me, least not immediately. But eventually I got up and stood a few feet away, feeling better but stiff. I stretched out my body, grunting as certain bones cracked, getting properly lined up.

I turned around so my back wasn't to Felix then stretched out again going on my tippy toes, before noticing I was getting a look from Felix.

"What?"

"You're ready for round two well physically." Felix said as he pointed at me. "Lift up your skirt."

"Why?"

"It'll be interesting."

I nervously lifted my skirt, bunching it up to see Little Ron was nearly breaking free of its confinement. I blushed as I pulled my skirt back down then glanced up at Felix, who was smirking at me. "Imma enjoy teaching you trough experience~"

"Will I?"

"...that's the point babe."

"..."

"What?"

"You called me babe..."

"Do you mind?"

"No, so what's happening to Little Ron?"

"Heh Little Ron, God I love you, _Little Ron_ is aroused er stimulated by the kissing we've been firing for like the past hour. Though it could've been from stretching the way you did."

"Okay so it's normal."

"Your parents didn't tell you anything, ..so how is a baby made?"

"A man interlocks with a woman."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Well you're gonna learn a lot today my friend. For example, right now that's called pitching a tent, which is having an erection while wearing any form of clothing as long as it sticks out like a camping tent."

I nodded as I sat down next to Felix, who pulled Little Ron out from the 'tent', he told me to watch as he 'stroked' him until I was close to another 'release' or 'climax'.

I panted as he had a very firm grip on little Ron, I panted heavily as he stroked me. When I was just about to let out a 'sexual' moan he stopped.

"And stopping when you're just about to..ya know, is called edging.."

"Ugh I hate you!" I gasped as my hips jerked forward in hopes of getting the lost pleasure.

"Heh~"

"Come on you do it so well don't stop." I looked over Felix, my eyes stared into his, pleading for more.

"Wow you are really cute like this." Felix a stated as he swallowed a lump in his throat. I whined and rubbed my cheek to his, I let out a moan when I felt his hand wrap around Little Ron. I moaned into his ear as he helped me reach another climax. I let another moan cruise out as I hmm'ed in satisfaction.

"Can we stop for the day professor Renton~?"

"Sure babe. You're probably tired anyway."

"Wanna watch a movie."

"What about a porno~?"

"Felix!"

"I'm joking~ I'm joking~ kinda.."

"Find a regular movie and I'll get something to clean up the mess.." I groan as I got up, tucking myself back in, then went into the kitchen for paper towels. Eventually I found them and grabbed one or two then went back to the living room to clean up the couch. Once the couch was back to its spotless self, I tossed the used paper towels and then took off my skirt, turned it inside out and doused it with water.

I used another paper towel to clean it, though I had to let it dry so I left it on the counter, in the sun.

I shyly went back to Felix with my hands over my crotch thankfully Felix was ready to start the movie.

"Thanks Ron, guess I probably should have cleaned up."

"Probably since it's all your fault."

"Sorry babe~" Felix, who was getting on the couch, he opens his arm, inviting me in. I half smiled as I walked towards him. I sat next to him, retracting my legs so I could get my feet on the couch.

He started the movie and I leaned against him, having one hand around him; my head was on testing on his shoulder blade and my other hand was on his chest.

"So what do you think about ...you know.."

"The movie just started, give me like five minutes." I glanced up at him then back to the opening credits.

"No I mean about us.."

"Umm I don't know I love you even if you're a massive weirdo pervert."

"Not that weird, girlie."

"Fair enough."

"But seriously I mean I want to go to the next level."

"Wasn't that the next level?"

"Well yeah but I mean I wanna do more stuff like that with you...but are you ok with that?"

"...I guess..."

"Be serious Ron if you don't want to I don't want to force you, I already lost you once, I don't want to drive you away."

"Nah don't worry I mean it's fun isn't?"

"Ok you swear you're ok with this?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine with it."

"Ok...just let me know if you have second thoughts."

"That reminds me I need your phone number, kinda lost my phone a while ago."

"Oh, yeah of course hun." _Hun~?I'm liking this next level already._

"Also before I forget Rufus wants us to have dinner together.."

"The three of us?"

"No the four of us."

"Where a warehouse?"

"What? No, that's a horrible place to have dinner, here he even bought a pie."

"Bet its poisoned.."

"What?"

"Bet it's frozen?"

"No, I'm sure it's fresh, we should tell your mom."

"Alright I'll call her...but after the movie unless it's bad.."

I cuddled up to Felix but halfway through the movie he left to call his mom and tell her about Rufus's offer, she said yes and was gonna by a precooked chicken for it _. Guessing she didn't want to cook anything, don't blame her, cooking for four on short notice would be a pain._

I then called Rufus, though Felix was a bit reluctant for some reason and I asked him if he could pick me up so I could change my clothes for the dinner tonight. Of course he agreed and we finished the movie, about half an hour later of some talking about stuff he knocked on the door.

I ran to get my skirt while Felix, lied about answering the door. So Rufus was left outside and I had to rush to put on the still damp skirt along with my shoes, which I had to find.

"I don't know why you don't like Rufus, he's a great guy." I said as I slipped on my shoes and adjusted the wig. After making sure the skirt was all set, though it was still wet, I went to open the door. "Rufus~"

"Hello my boy, greetings, Felix correct?" Rufus waved as he leaned to the side to look at Felix.

"Yeah."-Felix grumbled behind me.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it's great to have him back in my life and umm I need to change my clothes I want to look wonderful for the dinner tonight."

"Glad to hear it, we should be back in a few hours, I, we look forward to it." Rufus put his arm around me as we walked towards his car.

"Bye babe~ see you tonight." I waved as I looked over my shoulder _, I guess I'm just pumped to be able to come back to him in the same day._

"Be careful!"-Felix calling out as I got into the car.

"He doesn't like me, or trust me, I'm guessing."-Rufus as he got into the driver's seat.

"Umm he's just uhh I don't know why.." I put my seat belt on ten slumped over tying to think of a reason Felix would be a bit hostile towards Rufus.

"He probably thinks I'm a monster." Rufus states as we drove away. "Head up, don't want to slam your head against the dashboard if I have to make a sudden stop."

"Alright...you kinda are a monster though." I leaned back into my seat and crosses my arms.

"I meant mentally."

"Ohhh but that's not true you're a great person."

"You're very trusting aren't you?"

"I guess?..."

"It's a good quality."

"Oh then, thanks you."

"So what did you and Felix do?"

I blushed and looked out of the window, a smile forming.

"Nothing just enjoyed each other's company."

"Looks like it."

"What-what does that mean?!"

"Nothing my boy, I'm glad you had fun he seems like a great boyfriend."

"He is, just a bit weird."

"Oh, how so?"

"Oh no it's nothing I swear."

"Uhuh is it something bad?"

"...no just weird but it's alright, he's still my Felix~"

"Hmm, well I'm glad you're happy, you know what you're gonna wear?"

"Hmm maybe something red...what about you? You're not winning anyone over in that thing."

"You have a point, I hope the suit does malfunction."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So you got here faster than I thought."

"Well I didn't have to go to the high school first I copied down the address while you and Felix were talking."

"Oh I didn't even noticed you left the kitchen."

"Didn't have there's a GPS in my phone."

"Woah cool."

"Ron, that's in most phones nowadays, did you have a phone?"

"Duh... but it was a flip phone.."

"Well guess I'll have to buy you a new one.."

"Are you sure aren't those things really expensive?"

"Yeah but having a phone is very important, bet you would've called Felix if you had one."

"Would've been tempting...umm thank you...I don't know I'll repay you."

"You don't need to repay me, just use the life you got to the best of your abilities."

"I will." I nodded and smiled.

Soon we came home and I rushed upstairs to change out of my clothes but I decided to wash my face first. I washed away all the makeup, made sure there wasn't a trace of it left then I went back into my room.

I tossed all my clothes into a pile, except the shoes, then changed into all new clothes. New underwear, new shirt, new shoes then put in a new coat just simple stuff: lipstick and vanishing cream.

I wore my red jacket that was zipped up to my chest, underneath I wore a tank top but without a bra. I really liked that jacket because it showed off my belly, just a little bit, knew Felix would like that. I wore the tight jeans, they clung to my skin but they gave me a great shape.

I stuck to the long blonde wig though I can't wait to get rid of it, it feels so fake. Lastly, I had red kneels, they were shiny and pretty and hurt my feet but I'll suck it up because I look terrific.

I walked down stairs, the sound of my kneels echoed throughout the room as they hit each step.

"You look beautiful, have you brushed your teeth?"

"My what? We're going to eat."

"Go brush your teeth, I bought you a tooth brush."

I groaned as I went upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I don't see anything!" I said loudly so Rufus would hear me.

"It's in the cabinet!"

I groaned again and opened the cabinet, finding a still wrapped toothbrush and a pair of scissors. It gave me lots of sass but I managed to open the stupid thing, I grabbed the toothpaste and made quick work before going back down stairs.

"There see now your truly beautiful and with clean teeth, right?"

"Yess, my teeth can blind a lighthouse, can we go please?"

"Not yet it's gonna be an hour or two maybe three."

"What? Why?"

"We have to let them set everything up, it's polite not to arrive earlier than you're expected."

"Then why did I have to brush my teeth?"

"Because you haven't brushed them for a least a month, you've been homeless and I didn't have spare for you to use."

"Felix didn't complain."

"In guessing you ate something that wasn't rotting meat. Or he just didn't want to hurt your feelings or it wasn't the first thing on his mind."

"My breath is not that bad."

"Not anymore but we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"So what now? I don't have anything to do now..."

"We can watch a movie."

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Later, we have time."

I sighed and sat down on the couch, sitting next to him. We watched a movie, I was so bored and it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I really just want to see Felix's reaction to when he sees how bombing I look now.

It took forever but eventually it was time to go to Felix's house, I jumped out of the seat and went over to the door.

"Come in its time, leettsss goooo."

"Not yet."

"Ugghhhh whyyyyyy?"

"Because this is too funny."

"Ruuuffuuuuss...coommmee ooonnnnnn."

"Are you gonna be a civilized human being?" _Now he's just messing with me._

"I'll make Mother Teresa jealous, now please let's ggoooo."

"Alright alright just let me get dressed." Rufus got up, and I sighed loudly.

"Uugghh."

"Ah ah ah be civil~"

I pouted as I went back to my seat, crossing my arms and my legs. I frowned as Rufus slowly went up the stairs, I know he's doing its slowly just to spite me.

"Could he be any slower?" I said to myself, once he made it to the second floor. "I'll die of old age before he finally comes back down."

I continued watching the stupid movie with its stupid plot and Felix-blocking characters. _I don't care about these losers I just wanna see my Feelliixxx!_

Eventually grandpa made it down the stairs, wearing his trench coat and maybe a black hat instead of the usual brown one.

"Ready to go?"

"I, you, uh yes, yea I am." I tried very hard not to be sassy but all I want is my Felix, and some free food, who turns down free food?

"Don't worry I'm wearing something underneath."

"...may we please go?" I sat on my knees, on the couch backwards as I looked at him. I didn't care for more than a second.

"Settle down we're going, we're going." Rufus chuckled as he walked towards the door. "Alright, out you go." He opened the door and I bolted out of the house and to the car, trying to open it.

"Why won't you open?" I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked Ron."

"Can you unlock it?"

"Don't be rude Ron, we don't have to go."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen him in such a long time, and now I can actually return to him...it's a big deal.. to me.."

"I can understand that but let's not forget our manners." Rufus said as he walked to the driver's side and unlocked the car.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." I rested my head on the car. I did feel bad but I also really want to see Felix.

"Good now get in, I don't want to be late." He opened the car door and went in, I followed suit then we drove away. He passed street after street, each one getting me a little bit closer to my Felix. "You are very excited aren't you?"

"Uhh I guess?" I looked into my lap, _I hope he likes this outfit, he probably will, right? What if it's too manly? I know it's still women's but it wasn't like the skirt, these are pants. What if he doesn't like them as much? Maybe I rushed too much, I totally could have found something better than this.. Then again this jacket is amazing and the shoes are fantastic, and Felix is a huge pervert now.._

 _He'll like it._

I smiled to myself as I thought about how Felix would react.

Once we reached Felix's house, I jumped out of the car and was knocking on the door before Rufus could turn off the engine.

I was greeted by Ms. Renton, who smiled and observed me.

"Ron?..sorry.. I'm at a loss of words... ...are you ok?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Good, I suppose, oh please come in." Felix's mom stepped aside and let me in, I smiled as I entered her home. "Felix has told me you have a new 'friend' whose talking care of you?"

"I do, his name is Rufus and he should be coming in at any second, I just wanted to sneak in and say hi to Felix before anything happens." I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head, I really am solely here just to see Felix, but there are other people in the world. _I am becoming rude... that is not good and I don't like it either._

"No doubt, he's upstairs, probably getting dressed in something nice. He shouldn't be too long."

"Oh then I guess I'll just wait down here...so uh how's work?" Just as I asked, Rufus came up to the doorway.

"There you are, you certainly are an energetic one. Hello Ms-" Rufus said looking at me then to Felix's mother.

"Please call me Dr. Renton."-Dr. Renton stated, quite firmly. Now I feel bad, _should I have been calling her Dr. this entire time? But why? Wonder if it has to do with Felix's father, would probably explain why Felix never talks about him. Great now I'm like super curious but it's probably a very sensitive topic, probably shouldn't bring it up, especially now.. ugghh_

"My apologies Dr. Renton, my name is Rufus." Rufus bowed slightly as he tipped his hat. "May I come in?"

"You may." Dr. Renton let Rufus in then closed the door behind her. "Would you like me to take your coat?"

"...much appreciated." Rufus took off his coat, revealing a black dress shirt and matching pants, then he handed it to Dr. Renton and she put it in a closet that I didn't even know existed. He took off his bandana, stuffing it in his pocket and his hat, which he put on the floor next to the couch.

"I don't believe I caught your last name."-Dr. Renton said as she closed the closet door and Rufus was taking his seat next to me.

"It's uh-"-Rufus, trying to think.

"Wade.."-I jutted in, glancing up at Rufus, with a half-smile.

"Wade? Well it's nice to meet you, Mr. Wade."

"Likewise Dr., what's your field?"

"Advanced Cyber Robotics."

"Impressive, I could never do that, it's out my league."

"And what do you do?"

"Animal Geneticist..part time."

"Interesting, I'm sure it's nice, if you would excuse me, I'm going to check on Felix."

"Of course." We watched Felix's mom go up the stairs, then Rufus turned to me. "Wade huh?"

"Oh so sorry you just look like a Wade to me, also Wade is an awesome name."

"It's fine, probably was gonna go with Jones or Jonson, anyway she seemed nice."

"She is, and very thoughtful too."

"Why does she go by Dr.?"

"I have no idea, I didn't even know officially that she did until now. I'm guessing it had to do with a passed husband or Felix's father. Something major."

"Or she may just prefers Dr., it does hold more power and respect, than Ms. or Mrs."

"That's a possibility."

"I hope this goes over well."

"It will, you gotta have faith." I said as I hugged Rufus. "Oh also I can't remember if I told you this probably not but I thought of a name I could go by."

"What is it?"

"Ronny Divonny."

"Not bad."

"Not bad? It's wonderful~!"

"Sure, oh I forgot the pie."

"Where is it?"

"Back home, I'll go grab it, I'll be back soon." Rufus rushed out as he left for the pie.

"Where is he going?"-Felix, asking as he came down the stairs, with his mom right behind him.

"He forgot the pie, you look nice."

"Really? Thanks, you do too." Felix smiled as I blushed, turning my head to the side. Felix wore a nice green shirt that had three top buttons, and he wore brown pants; which I think really suited him.

"..the...the pants look really good on you.."

"Seriously? The pants? Hmm, thanks, that jacket suits you." Felix said as he came over to me, getting a closer look. _EEE~! I knew he'd like it~!_

"I know right~?" I smiled at him, as I started to eye his shirt, well what was underneath. I glanced mostly at his chest but I would occasionally glance a bit further south.

I'm blaming hormones but he looks really, really good, then again he always looked good but now, I guess even more so since we can be together.

"You are so totally checking me out~"

"Wha-what? I'm so not, you just got it dirty."

"In the five seconds I've been wearing it?"

"It's a new world record."

"You know I love the idea of you checking me out but I guess since I do nothing for ya~, I'll just look into the kitchen." Felix turned his head, I don't know what's going on with me, but I just really want to kiss him right now.

He was smirking and God did he look cute. I placed a hand on his legs then went up to his stomach, accidentally lifting a bit of his shirt, then went up to his chest and finally resting on his cheek. He turned to face me, rubbing his cheek in my hand as I moved closer to kiss him.

"You have such weird timing~ this is supposed to be a kinda formal and kinda calm dinner and here you are trying to seduce me~"

"You're still the pervert of the two of us." I cupped his other cheek as I put my forehead to his, slowly kissing him. Our mouths danced together, opening and closing in unison before they locked together and our tongues greeted each other.

I moaned lightly before parting, it always felt good to kiss him, like everything was gonna be ok.

"I love you, even if you are a massive pervert."

"You came on to me~ you're the perv here~, plus kissing isn't that perverted~"

"Hmm...sit with me.."

Felix smiled as he tried to sit next to me, but I grabbed him and put him in my lap. I had my arms around his waist as I rest my head on his belly. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my cheek on his stomach.

I felt him rub my head before he wrapped his arms around my head, pressing me closer.

"I love you Felix, you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I feel the same Ron, I am the best~, but seriously I'm so glad I got to meet you."

"Felix could you lend me a hand?"-Dr. Renton calling from the kitchen, I'm guessing, I didn't look to check.

"Uhh...now? Kinda busy.." Felix glanced up, as unhappy as I was that we had to part for even a second.

"Now please." Dr. Renton said more firmly but managing that subtle sweet tone.

"Alright..I'm coming."

I let Felix go has he had to help his mom, I watched him get into his chair and roll into the kitchen.

 _Guess we were probably going too far anyway hmhmhm~_

I crossed my legs as I leaned back, waiting for Rufus to return and it Felix to come back to me.

"Ron, if you want, you can watch TV while you wait."-Dr. Renton, standing in the doorway with a dish cloth in her hands.

"Oh okay, thanks." I smiled as I looked for the remote, I found on the table next to the couch. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, I'm too outta the loop to know anything that's current. I'll catch up with everything later, maybe with Felix by my side.

Having no interest in what shows I could find, I went over to the kitchen doorway and knocked on the wall.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked hoping to do something remotely entertaining.

"Oh no, we're fine but thanks for the offer."-Dr Renton, over by the counter, exclaimed as she had her robotic arms take care of everything, I don't even know why she wanted Felix's help.

I looked over to see a fully set table and Felix sitting by it, he glanced at me and I smiled with a wave. He waved and winked at me, I blushed and walked back into the living room.

While I mindlessly stared at the TV, Rufus, who still looked human, returned with the pie in his hands; when he knocked I let him in.

"We were about to start without you."-I joked as I sat back on the couch.

"I see, well I'll just give this to Dr. Renton."

"What kind did you get?"

"Boysenberry." He joked, least I hoped he was joking.

"Funny but seriously.."

Rufus didn't say anything as he walked into the kitchen. _He didn't actually get such a weird pie did he? Of course not, where would he even find one, they don't even make those types of pies..do they?_

 _Well I might like it, never had it before so I could like it.._

I let out a nervous sigh as I flipped through a few more channels, stopping at something more comforting, cartoons.

Rufus came back and sat next to me.

"Aren't you too old for cartoons?"

"No. You're never too old for cartoons, kid shows sure but not all cartoons are kid shows."

"If you say so."

We watched it for a little while before Dr. Renton saved Rufus by announcing that dinner was ready. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. We sat down and complimented them as we all filled our plates, they nodded and did the same.

"So how did you find Ron?"-Dr. Renton.

"I found Ron on the streets and decided to take him in."-Rufus

"Out of the goodness of your heart?"-Felix said sarcastically.

"Yes...it was either I take him in or he goes to jail _.._ " _He knew? Why didn't he tell me?_

"Come again?"

"Ron was seen in several convince stores, all of which were reported to have been robbed by someone. The cops suspected that there was a second assailant. So I went looking for them, they're too young to be in jail plus I'm sure they were just trying to survive. I went looking on the streets but I didn't know who the other culprit was, no one did, least nothing but a vague description. I looked for a few days before I figured that a smart boy hiding from the cops probably won't be on the streets. And so I looked at the Upperton National Park, and I found him that night, passed out."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"-I asked turning to Rufus.

"I didn't want you to panic more than you were already...I always wanted a son but was too wrapped up in my work to make a good father, but I figured that since I got a new job which allowed more free time, I'd make a much more appropriate parental figure."

"I don't believe Ron robbed anything."-Felix

"That's sweet and technically true but I was an accomplice.." Me

"R-really?"

"I had to, the guy who made me do it was scary and I was very desperate.."

"If he robbed a store or well helped rob one doesn't that mean you're harboring a criminal?"

"And you're dating one, life is full of surprises." Rufus said with a smile.

"You mentioned another culprit.. who is he?"-Dr. Renton

"I don't want to say..I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore." Me

"I understand but won't he rat you out? If he gets caught if he hasn't already."

"All he knows is that I'm big, blonde..and a boy."

"He doesn't know your name?"

"Nope I didn't give him it because I didn't trust him."

"Smart move."-Felix

"So he knows nothing more about you than a picture can give. That's Good."-Rufus.

"Yeah and it helps that I'm dressed like this... This taste delicious by the way." Ron said as I enjoyed a fork full of food.

"Thank you Ron, so how is this going to work? Your relationship.." -Dr. Renton looking at Rufus then glancing to me

"I plan on adopting Ron." Rufus said with a smile

"Can you do that?"-Felix

"I have done some research and I'm not seeing anything saying that I can't. Though I'm still looking into it."

"Ron Wade...interesting name."

"I plan on going by Ronny Divonny." I said before taking another fork of food.

"Then it'd be Ronny D. Wade...but I'll call ya Ronny Divonny if it makes ya feel better." Felix said as he looked up at me, so I smiled at him.

"Well that's quite a goal, it could take a while though."-Dr. Renton

"I'm patient, as long as I can look after him it's alright."-Rufus

"And you're happy with this?" Felix's mom asked as she looked at me.

"I am." I stated as I smiled at her. "I think it's a great idea."

"Well that's nice to hear, you do know raising a kids, regardless of the age can be very difficult at times."

"I'm aware, but that's not gonna stop me especially compared to the alternative, him living on the streets. Or worse."-Rufus

"What are you going to do if the state doesn't allow you to adopt Ron?"

"I suppose, I'll still want to take care of him but I'd probably have to leave him with someone he trusts."

"Us?"-Felix

"That's the best case scenario, though I'd still love to look after him, raising one kid is hard enough for any single parent but two can be overwhelming at times. Or so I've heard."

"Well please keep us informed." Dr. Renton

"I will. Ronny was right though; this is pretty good."

"Thank you, but the chicken is simply store bought."

"Oh that's fine, so do you know when the school year starts?"

"Ummm a month? Maybe two?"-Felix says glancing at his mom, who seems to be in the same boat.

"Not a lot of time but not too bad."

"If it was longer it would be better.."-I looked down at the devastation and ruin of the meal, I've never really liked the other school boys and girls.

"Yeah but you'll probably be the hottest girl there."-Felix smiled at me, I blushed at the thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll just be another girl.."

"Another hot girl~" I blushed more as Felix pointed that out.

"I guess...?"

"Speaking of which, since this isn't Ron Stoppable, he'll have to be reapplied to Middleton High. If you want him to continue going to that school."

"Right, I'll see what I can do. Thank you."

"It's no problem, just want to make sure Ronny D. Wade can have a much better one school year than Ron Stoppable had."

I smiled as I already felt like I did, being completely surrounded by people who want the best for me is something Ron never had.

"I do too, it's my goal to raise him properly, and I have a feeling he wants some pie." Rufus got up, moving to the counter.

"Uhh sure." _Gotta be positive, freaking boysenberry pie the hell do you exist?_

"Felix would you mind clearing the table."-Dr. Renton

"Ok."-Felix took his plate and his glass, putting his knife in it.

"I'll help ya out." I grabbed my plate and Rufus's, then I grabbed Dr. Renton's. I smiled up at Felix as we cleared the table. When we finished Felix told me where the plates are so he could give Rufus a knife. I grabbed them and gave them to Rufus, who had cut the pie, in several slices.

Rufus Felix got everyone a new fork as I distribute the slices of pie, which; thankfully, wasn't boysenberry.

"What flavor is it?"-Dr. R

"Pois-"-Felix

"Apple, is that alright?"-Rufus smiling, and making me more relaxed, though I did wonder what it would've tasted like but not that much.

"That's fine, thank you."-Dr. Renton taking her plate with a smile.

Soon, we all had pie in front of us. Dr. Renton was the first to try it but I was the next and Felix was the last. I looked up, with my mouth full of pie, to see him poking it, I chuckled as swallowed.

"It's really good Felix."

"Eh..." Felix grimaced as he looked around, _does he not like apple pie?_

"Do you not like apples?"-Rufus, sounding worried that he might've gotten the wrong type of pie.

"Felix try the pie, you might like it."-Dr. Renton

"Alright..." Felix took a bite, I could see that he liked it but he still seemed skeptical. "It's uh nice, thank you."

"Can I have another slice?" I smiled up at Rufus.

"Sure but try to enjoy it this time and not just scarf it down."

"Ok~" I got up and cut myself another piece, then went back to the table. I sat down and cut a small piece with my fork. This time I took my time and enjoying it, savoring while making weird faces at Felix, who tried not to laughed.

After desert, Felix and I cleared the table then Dr. R suggested that we play some games upstairs while she talked with Rufus.

Felix and I eagerly went upstairs, going into his room. I jumped on his couch as he closed the door.

"It's been so long since I played a videogame~ I'm thinking Zombie Mayhem." I smiled and crossed my legs, watching Felix.

"Umm how about two? I know it's your favorite."

"Aww~" I turned my head and watched him set it up. "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what do you mean?"

"You just acted a bit weird..."

"I'm just worried about my boyfriend...err girlfriend..."

"Either or~, but you don't have to be, Rufus won't hurt me or anyone."

"He just seems too good to be true."

"...alright I'll give you that but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy, some people are just nice, like you~"

"Some people are too trusting."

"That's what he said~ I just think you're being paranoid, oo yay it's been forever since we've played together~" I smiled and clapped my hands, tossing my head side to side.

"You are so gay, here's your controller." I stuck my tongue out at Felix as he handed me my controller.

"So sassy today."

"I'm not sassy, I've hardly said anything sassy today."

I didn't say anything as we started playing, enjoying a few rounds and trash talking each other. It felt nice, just relaxing being our old selves, I completely lost track of time it was just round after round, only having a real break to plug in ZM3.

However, there was a knock on the door; so we paused the game before it opened. Rufus stuck his head in the fully opened the door seeing that we were just playing video games.

"Sorry to spoil the fun but Ron, it's time to go."

"Aww, can't I stay a little while longer?" I whined, hoping to stay another hour or more.

"Afraid not my boy, it's very late, you'll see Felix again but for now it's time to go."

"Aww ok, I'll catch ya later ok Felix?" I got up and wrapped my arms around my boy, rubbing my cheek against his. He rubbed my back as I felt him place a kiss own my cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" Felix asked as I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes.

"Of course."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just hate saying goodbye." I waved as I went over to Rufus, who seemed just as concerned if not more. We said our farewells and got in the car, heading back home.

"Ronny, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?"

I had my head against the window, looking at the all things we were passing.

"It's nothing..."

"Come now Ronny, I don't believe it, tell me what's the matter."

"...it's just that..playing games with Felix was the best times of my life, of my old life, it was my salvation..."

"Does it bring back bad memories?"

"No."

"So the no what's wrong?"

"I don't know, just usually when I have to leave I have to return to those terrible people."

"Well you probably won't see them again so I wouldn't worry about that ok? You're gonna have a much better life than that one."

"I know and thank you, guess I'm just a bit emotional..."

"Well you've been through a lot, just remember that everything's gonna be ok, you have me, Felix and his mom, who definitely wants to be a part of your life; we all care for you very much no matter what."

I smiled as I fixed the wig then checked my makeup, it was a little runny but nothing too noticeable.

"So what did you and Dr. Renton talk about?"

"She wants to make sure that you'll be alright and that I'm a suitable parent, in other words she wants some level of involvement in this whole adoption process."

"Cool."

"Indeed, she'll help me with research and anything else she can and you get to see Felix all the time, but you probably were gonna do that anyway. But Ron.."

"Hm?"

"You know space is a good thing to have too, he is your boyfriend but you don't have to spend every waking day with him, having some time alone could be good too."

"But I like being around him, he takes away all my troubles."

"Just a suggestion my boy, though I am glad you have someone like that."

We had some more idle chatter as he drove us home, I was a bit tired, though it didn't really hit me til we stepped into his house. I yawned and said good night to Rufus before going upstairs.

I went down the hall to my room and took off my shoes, then came the skirt, then the top layers and finally the wig. I probably should've washed my face but I was too tired so I just jumped in bed. I weaved myself into the covers and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep fairly easily and woke up just the same, I sat up and yawned as I stretched my arms. I grabbed my skirt and slipped into it before walking out of my room to the bathroom. I splashed water over my face until I was make up free.

I sluggishly went back to my room to put on a shirt. Once I found one I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I checked the fridge and sighed, figured Rufus was busy with work stuff. I wondered if he even has eaten yet. I saved that thought for later and grabbed the eggs along with cheese, I planned on making an omelet.

I wasn't in the mood to make it anything special, which for some reason reminded me of Bueno Nacho, I had good times there; I wonder when I can go back.

It didn't take too long to make the omelet and it didn't last that long either. I cleaned my dishes and put them on the dish rack. I wiped the counter down and went back to my room, thinking about what I was doing today.

Rufus's words from last night, about giving Felix some space, loitered around in my head: _a little bit a space isn't bad, missing a day is fine right? Then again he hasn't seen me for like a month, I'm sure he'll want his space after we make up for all the lost time~_

I smiled to myself as I held up a short top, I slipped it on then changed my socks, before going for the long blonde wig. I adjusted the wig, seeing what felt right as I thought to myself.

 _Maybe after a month, we can give each other some more space, like miss a day or something, of course still text each other...once I get a new phone... which Rufus will buy me ...I need to get a job...it's not fair for Rufus, to have to pay for everything ...I, at least, could try to find a job...ooo maybe I could work with Felix~ that'd be wonderful._

Eventually, it felt right and I was able to throw on some walking shoes, not heels. I went back downstairs and wondered about how to get to Felix's, with Rufus being busy and me not having a driving license anymore.

 _I really have a lot of things to do.. Get a driver's license, a new phone, a job, it's a lot..but if I can do this, I wanted a new start at life, and this far from what the worse has to offer._

 _But which should I get first, a driver's license would let me see Felix a bit more, but a phone would let me talk to him and tell my new dad where I am if not at home._

 _And a job...a job would help pay for the other two, no surprise to see which wins, but where should I go? The mall usually has openings could go there...but should I go to the one back in Middleton, I do have history there-oh no I don't Ron did, Ronny doesn't not...and do I really want to risk it all again?_

I checked myself out, feeling ready for a brand new day. I sneaked on to a bus and made my way to the Upperton mall. I was glad to see there were a few jobs openings so I took two, one from the food court and one from a pet store, I also couldn't help but do a little browsing; they had such nice clothes here.

It wasn't til I got back on the bus that it hit me, I went to the mall, surround by thousands of people and felt normal, no one eyed me; well not in the bad way~ no one was rude or anything; I even forgot I was all dressed up. I sighed to myself as I smiled, _who needs Middleton~?_ I rode the bus back, smiling to myself as I looked at the job apps in my hand.

When I returned home, I went to the living room table, then went to find a pen or pencil, after which I started to fill out the forms. It took me a while but I filled it out completely, well except for the name; I was a bit conflicted so I skipped it.

When Rufus came home he told me Felix had called and was worried me since I never showed up at his house. I nodded and decided to call him back but Rufus sat next to me, with a very serious expression.

"Ron..."

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"...I have to return you to your parents."

"WHAT!? NO!?...NO! I WILL NOT RETURN TO THOSE PEOPLE I WONT!" I shouted as I stood up and crossed my arms, I started to walk away.

"Ron..I have to, Ron if I don't I can't adopt you."

"What?" I turned away as I stood at the bottom of the stairs. "How does that work? Ugh WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS IN CHARGE OF MY LIFE!? ITS NOT FAIR!" I screamed as I stomped up the stairs.

"Ron... I need their approval more importantly I need them to relinquish their parental status they have on you." I was in my room but I could hear Rufus as he came up the stairs. I heard him come to the door, I turned away as he opened the door.

"They won't let you..they'll do every they can to make me miserable."

"I don't believe that, wholeheartedly...I think that if they don't want you, they'll let me have you."

"Fine just don't say anything that'll make you sound like it'll be better... Do I have to go?"

"Afraid so my boy."

"But I don't want to, their monsters who enjoy destroying my life, everything I love will be taken from me. I can't go back, please Rufus don't make me." I started crying as I talked, I was pulled into a hug but the tears kept coming. _I don't want to go back, why does this have to happen to me. Is it punishment for stealing? I mean I can do good I can be better but why them? I don't deserve them no one does. Please god don't let me go back._

"Ssh Sshh it's gonna be ok Ron, I'll be right there beside you, you'll be fine."

"No I won't..they're take me back and find a way to kill me."

"Ron that won't happen."

"What do you know?"

"That you're just scared, I know it will be tough but I can also tell the cops if that will make you feel better?"

"I guess..least someone will be able to collect my body before they burn it."

"Oh Ron. Take a deep breath.. things are gonna be ok.. Actually I probably shouldn't call the cops..with the robbery and all."

 _I have to get away...I can't go back, I can't I just can't I don't want I have to get away I have to flee please someone save me._

"Ron? Ron. Calm down, calm...down. It's gonna be ok."

"No! It's not! You don't know anything about them! I do and I know their monsters! And you just want to take me back? What kind of father are you!?"

"...I..I'll just be down stairs..." Rufus left me alone in my room, I had my arms crossed as regret was creeping up on me. Late at night as I laid in my mix of anger regret and depression, Rufus came in, he said my name a few times asking if I was awake and that there was food in the microwave for me.

When the door closed rivers ran down my cheek, I felt awful. _I said such a terrible thing to him. I wish I was dead, first Felix now Rufus, my parents aren't even around and my life is falling apart...because of me, it's my fault..I'll end up driving them away...I should just leave before I cause anyone else anymore pain.._

 _No running away will just make them want to know what happened... I have to die..I really have to...I'm just a monster anyway I don't deserve it...they'll only be sad for a while...but they're be fine in the end...everyone will be better off without me_.

I got out of bed and slowly went down to the kitchen, I was holding myself as my whole body was shaking. The tears were just a constant reminder of my meaningless life, _well if the mean of my life is just to bring torment to those I love and be tormented by those I don't.. I rather not live at all._

I grabbed one of the large knives and put it to my stomach, I didn't have any regrets until one popped into my mind, my death. I don't want them to have the wrong idea, _I'm not doing this to avoid my parents, I doing it to avoid causing may one more pain, I they're too good for me. ..my parents are right...I don't deserve happiness.. I'm just a monster.._

 _Most people leave a note right? That's what I should do._

I put the knife on the counter and went to find a pen and a piece of paper, I found them pretty easily and started writing.

 **To my love Felix, I love you beyond words I'm sorry for entering your life and messing it up, I hope you don't miss me too much I don't deserve it.**

 **To Rufus, I'm so sorry, you'd make a great father, but you should start with a better kid, a normal one I'm so sorry to have wasted your time and your money I really hope you can return them.**

 **to my parents, you were right. I'm sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me I didn't know**

Tears rained down on the paper so I had to stop before I got too wet. I heard some movement upstairs and rushed to the knife, I used both hands and took a breath before plunging it into me. I let out a pained scream as I fell over. It hurt so much but it's ok because I deserve it.

I closed my eyes as I heard Rufus upstairs, he sounded panicked but soon he won't be, _I'm such a burden..._

Darkness soon came over me, as did the cold air, I felt like it was worth living just so everyone else can be happy without me, but just like the knife; that feeling also stings so bad; _please let this be the one time I do something right._

 **ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


End file.
